MY SLAVE!
by GitaLKimFinite
Summary: (CHAP 11!) Kim Jaejoong adalah namja cantik namun culun yang bersekolah diSMA SHINKI, sekolah yang sangat populer dan dikhususkan hanya untuk orang-orang kaya. ia telah membuat masalah pada Jung Yunho yang sialnya adalah seorang kingka disekolah itu. Yunho pun meminta Jaejoong untuk menjadi budaknya selama tiga bulan. apa yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong? YUNJAE/YAOI /DLDR/RNR.
1. Chapter 1

"maaf..yunho~ssi aku tidak sengaja.."

"maaf kau bilang? apa dengan kata maaf cukup untuk mengembalikan image ku yang telah kau hancurkan itu?!"

"La..lantas aku harus bagaimana,yunho~ssi? Kumohon jangan keluarkan aku dari sekolah ini.."

"kau akan menjadi budakku selama tiga bulan,Jaejoong~ssi.."

TITLE: MY SLAVE?!

MAIN CAST: Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho,Park Yoochun,Kim Junsu,Jung(Shim) Changmin and the others

WARNING: YAOI/BL,TYPOOS,tak sesuai EYD,cerita pasaran,rated M in some chapter*wink.

Rated: T (untuk sementara)

Disclaimer: i wish i could own them but sadly i just own the plot.:(

Summary: Kim Jaejoong adalah murid beasiswa di SMA SHINKI, SMA yang terkenal karena semua muridnya bukanlah orang sembarangan dan merupakan orang terkaya dinegerinya. Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya dibalik kacamata nerdynya. Ia pun kerap dibully disekolahnya. Apa yang akan terjadi bila ia telah mempermalukan Jung Yunho,Kingka Sma Shinki didepan satu sekolahan?YUNJAE!CHECK THIS OUT.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

Namja dengan kacamata lensa tebal dan rambut hitam berantakan itu memasuki gerbang SMA SHINKI dengan wajah lusuh. Ia menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat ketika memandangi bangunan sekolahnya yang ekstra besar dan spektakuler. Ia masih mengingat betapa berharapnya ia untuk dapat menuntut ilmu disekolah terpopuler sekorea selatan ini. Sekarang ia malah berpikir dua kali untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya.

Apa yang membuat Namja dengan bibir cherry dan mata big doe eyes yang tertutup kacamata nerdynya itu berpikiran seperti itu?

Well,lihat saja rambut hitam Jaejoong yang biasanya tertata rapi dan klimis dengan rambut dibelah dua yang menunjukan betapa culunnya dirinya itu. Kini rambutnya yang biasanya halus itu sudah terlihat berantakan dan kasar seakan akan belum disisirnya selama berbulan-bulan. Pelakunya tentu saja teman-teman sekolahnya yang tak rela seorang pengemis seperti dirinya mendapat beasiswa disekolah yang terhormat ini.

Pagi ini namja yang sebenarnya cantik itu memulai harinya seperti biasa. Bangun pukul empat pagi dirumah kecilnya yang kumuh, mempersiapkan segala keperluan sekolahnya dan menaiki sepeda kecilnya. Sebelum berangkat sekolah,ia biasa bekerja sebagai loper koran dan juga pengantar susu untuk menunjang hidupnya. Setelah sarapan sekotak susu yang dengan baik hatinya diberikan Ahjumma pemilik toko,ia kembali mengenjot sepedanya menuju sekolahnya yang spektakuler itu. Betapa berharapnya ia untuk sampai disekolahnya dengan selamat dan tepat waktu,namun takdir berkata lain.

Tiga orang siswi sekelasnya menghentikan paksa laju sepedanya dijalanan kecil dekat gerbang SMA SHINKI.

Jaejoong terpaksa mengerem sepedanya sebelum menabrak salah satu siswa tersebut walaupun ia sadar dirinya sudah hampir telat.

"ada apa Tiffany~ssi, Jessica~ssi, Yoona~ssi?" tanya Jaejoong sopan kepada tiga teman sekelasnya yang berwajah cantik bak model itu. Ketiganya berkacak pinggang melihat tingkah sopan Jaejoong yang menurut mereka menjijikan itu.

" Kim Jaejoong,sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan padamu untuk berhenti menggunakan sepeda butut ingin membuat sekolah kita kelihangan martabat,eoh? " jerit Tiffany didepan wajah Jaejoong , Jaejoong mengernyit sedikit, Tiffany adalah yeoja yang sangat cantik namun sayangnya teriakannya sangat kencang bagaikan auman singa yang kelaparan.

"aku tidak melihat ada masalah kalau aku menggunakan sepeda ini." kata Jaejoong yang sudah jengah mendapat peringatan seperti itu dari teman-teman sekolahnya. Hey, bisakah mereka disebut teman?

Jessica yang geram langsung menjambak rambut Jaejoong sangat kencang hingga namja itu meringis kesakitan.

"berani kau melawan kami,eoh? Kaupikir kau itu siapa? Aku bisa mengeluarkanmu dengan mudah dari sekolah ini kalau kau bertindak macam-macam." jeritnya sambil mengeratkan jambakannya.

Jaejoong meringis sakit."Hentikan Jessica~ssi." pekik Jaejoong. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja dengan mudahnya menolak serangan Jessica, ia kan namja. namun Jaejoong tak mungkin tega untuk menyerang seorang yeoja apalagi teringat ancaman Jessica yang memang memiliki kekuasaan tinggi disekolah itu.

Tiffany,dan Yoona tertawa kesenangan melihat Jaejoong yang tertindas. Yoona menyingkirkan tangan Jessica yang masih menjambak rambut Jaejoong dan menyingkirkan poni Jaejoong keatas untuk membuatnya bisa betatapan dengan namja yang menurutnya sangat menjijikan itu.

" jangan macam-macam dengan kami,b**ch! Dan jangan berani-beraninya kau mengadu tentang hal ini pada siapapun atau nyawamu akan melayang." Dengan ancaman itu ia menoyor dahi Jaejoong dengan telapak tangannya hingga namja itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Tiffany membantunya dengan menendang sepeda Jaejoong sangat kencang hingga namja itu terjatuh dari sepedanya.

Jaejoong meringis menahan sakit karena lututnya tergores dan kakinya tertimpa sepedanya hingga tak menyadari ketiga yeoja itu memberi isyarat pada seseorang yang menghampiri mereka. hal selanjutnya yang ia ketahui beban pada kakinya terangkat dan suara benda keras menghantam besi. Jaejoong membuka matanya dan langsung shock ketika mendapati seorang pria besar sedang mengancurkan sepedanya dengan palu godam yang ia hantamkan berkali-kali pada sepeda rintihnya hingga sepeda itu sudah berupa besi yang berkarat.

" tidak !" Jeritnya pilu menghampiri sepedanya yang mengenaskan. Mata Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tega ?!

"terima kasih,Sam. " kata Tiffany pada pria besar yang telah menghancurkan sepedanya itu.

"tak masalah,Nona." Jawab pria itu yang kemudian mengundurkan dirinya.

Ketiga yeoja itu menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih meratapi nasib sepedanya. Yoona menoyor kepala jaejoong lagi. "Ingat,Kim. Tak ada pengaduan atau kau akan menerima yang lebih buruk dari ini." Bisiknya pelan ditelinga Jaejoong. setelah saling menukar tawa sarkastik atas kesuksesan mereka menjahati Jaejoong,mereka berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah yang hampir menutup itu.

Jaejoong mengusap matanya yang agak berair sebelum air itu tumpah mengalahkan pertahanannya.

_Tidak! Ia tak boleh menangis! Ia sudah berjanji pada almarhum ummanya untuk tak menangis. seorang namja itu haruslah tegar. ia harus tegar!_

Dengan berat hati Jaejoong meninggalkan sepeda yang biasanya selalu menemaninya bekerja itu. ia menghapus titik titik air mata diwajahnya dan berlari menuju sekolahnya sebelum gerbang besar itu ditutup.

~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaejoong memasuki kelasnya yang langsung disambut tatapan tak mengenakkan dari orang-orang yang ada disana. sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang menyukai Jaejoong dan Jaejoong sendiri sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan itu , maka ia pun tak mengindahkan tatapan jijik yang dilemparkan padanya dan berjalan dengan tenang menuju mejanya. setelah ia meletakkan tasnya diatas kursi pandangannya jatuh pada tulisan besar yang terpampang dimejanya yang ditulis dengan spidol merah besar.

"_FUCK YOURSELF,B**CH! GET OUT FROM HERE!"_

Seisi kelas langsung tertawa membahana dan beberapa diantara mereka menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jaejoong sambil mengumamkan kata-kata yang tak mengenakan.

Jaejoong menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk menghapus tulisan itu dari mejanya,sebelum songsaengnim memarahinya.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi siswa bersorak kegirangan dan langsung mengambil langkah mereka menuju cafetaria. Hanya Jaejoong yang menghela napasnya dengan pelan. Waktu istirahat adalah waktu yang dibenci Jaejoong. Kenapa? Kalian pasti tahu alasannya.

Yap. Waktu lain untuk membiarkannya dibully disekolah ini. Perfect!

Jaejoong menaikkan kacamata yang bertengger dihidungnya dan mencoba untuk merapikan raambut berantakannya walaupun tak banyak ! walaupun dirinya miskin,tentunya ia masih ingin dipandang sebagai manusia,bukannya seorang pengemis!

.

.

**'**

Jaejoong memasuki kafetaria yang penuh murid ini dengan langkah pincang akibat luka dikaki ini. Sekali lagi, beberapa pasang mata memandang namja itu jijik dan seperti biasa Jaejoong mengabaikan mereka dan ikut mengantri untuk mengambil makanan bersama siswa lain.

Peraturan kantin diSMA SHINKI sangat memudahkannya. mereka semua diwajibkan makan makanan yang sama yang telah disiapkan oleh pihak sekolah. Semua siswa mengeluh tentang itu dan berkata bahwa sistem itu seperti siswa sekolah SD. tentunya tidak untuk Jaejoong. hell, peraturan itu menguntungkannya. Ia tidak harus membeli makanan untuk siang hari dan bisa terus mendapat gizi dari daging yang biasanya tak pernah ia makan bila dirumah. Jaejoong bersyukur karena itu.

Selagi mengantri,telinga Jaejoong mendengar bunyi teriakan dan applause yang menggema. Sontak,Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya mencari asal suara dan menemukan gerombolan orang yang mengelilingi tiga Namja yang baru saja memasuki kanti.

"kyaaa~~Yunho oppa tampan sekali!"

"Yoochun oppa~~aku cinta padamu.."

"Changmin~ssi,akan kuberikan semua makanan ini untukmu. maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya bosan melihat pemandangan yang biasa terjadi itu. ketiga orang itu adalah Kingka SMA SHINKI yang sangat populer,tampan juga kaya.

Temui Jung Yunho,siswa lelaki kelas 2 yang seangkatan dengan Jejoong yang memiliki wajah kecil yang sangat tampan dengan mata musangnya dan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati. Jangan lupakan proposional tubuhnya yang sangat hot itu! ia adalah atlet sekolah dan kerap kali membawa nama sekolah mereka dalam ajang kompetisi basket nasional.

Disebelah Yunho,ada Park Yoochun. Sahabat Yunho sejak kecil yang sangat dandy dan ber aura nomor satu SMA SHINKI. dan kerap kali mengumbar pesonanya pada wanita dan lelaki yang ditemuinya. memiliki suara indah dan berbakat mengomposisi lagu.

Ada lagi Jung Changmin, adik Jung Yunho yang bertubuh tinggi bak tiang listrik dengan wajah tampan dan cute. hobinya makan. tapi karena hobinya itulah ia memiliki otak yang super pintar dan kerap kali mengikuti ajang olimpiade tingkat nasional.

Belum lagi ketiganya adalah anak orang terkaya dinegeri ini. ayah mereka masing-masing memiliki saham dan yayasan diberbagai tempat. mereka bertiga dapat bebas melakukan apa asaja disekolah ini karena mereka adalah pemegang kunci. Begitu julukannya.

Mereka bertiga melewati kerumunan yang menghalangi jalan mereka dan ikut mengambil makanan yang tentu saja khusus untuk mereka diujung cafetaria. Saat mereka bertiga melewati Jaejoong yang masih menunggu antriaannya, mata musang Yunho tak sengaja bertemu tatap dengan big doe eyes Jaejoong yang tertutup kacama tebalnya. Jaejoong menelan salivanya gugup karena Yunho tak kunjung memecahkan sambungan tatapan mereka. Hingga akhirnya Jaejoong cepat-cepat menoleh kesisi lain dan melanjutkan antriannya.

setelah mendapat nampan makanannya, Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Ditemukannya dipojok cafetaria , ia pun melangkahkan kakinya kesana,tak tahu ada bahaya yang menghadang.

Seorang siswa bernama Key menyenggol temannya yang bernama Jonghyun dan mereka berdua menoleh kearah dimana namja nerdy yang bernama Jejoong itu berjalan kearah mereka. Seringai evil menghiasi wajah mereka ketika suatu pikiran bejat menghiasi otak dua namja tampan itu. Sontak Jonghyun yang menjulurkan kakinya didepan jalan yang akan dilalui Jaejoong. Tidak beruntung bagi Jaejoong, namja itu terpeleset kaki Jonghyun dan ia kehilangan kesimbangan hingga jatuh,dan~~

BRAK!

PYASHH!

Jaejoong terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dilantai diiringi tawa JongKey. Sementara nampan makanan yang dibawa Jaejoong tepat mendarat diatas kepala seorang Jung Yunho!

Seluruh isi cafetaria menyaksikan bagaimana Jung Yunho,Kingka tampan mereka yang arogan dan memiliki harga diri tinggi itu berlumuran ramen dan kimchi dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Jaejoong membelalakan matanya sementara dadanya mulai berdegup kencang karena tahu akan ada masalah yang menghadangnya.

" m~~maafkan akuu!" cicitnya kecil sembari berdiri dari jatuhnya.

Jung Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan mata musangnya yang menyinarkan kilat kemarahan.

**_DEG!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Chapter 1 minna san !:D

I'm newbie here,so please bear with my mistake.

Beri saya pendapat apakah fanic ini pantas dilanjutkan atau tidak ?

Kalau pantas saya akan update chap selanjutnya ASAP!

Last word:gimme some feedback!

.

.

REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: MY SLAVE?!

MAIN CAST: Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho,Park Yoochun,Kim Junsu,Jung(Shim) Changmin and the others

WARNING: YAOI/BL,TYPOOS,tak sesuai EYD,cerita pasaran,rated M in some chapter*wink.

Rated: T (untuk sementara)

Disclaimer: i wish i could own them but sadly i just own the plot.:(

Summary: Kim Jaejoong adalah murid beasiswa di SMA SHINKI, SMA yang terkenal karena semua muridnya bukanlah orang sembarangan dan merupakan orang terkaya dinegerinya. Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya dibalik kacamata nerdynya. Ia pun kerap dibully disekolahnya. Apa yang akan terjadi bila ia telah mempermalukan Jung Yunho,Kingka Sma Shinki didepan satu sekolahan?YUNJAE!CHECK THIS OUT.

.

.

**_END PREVIOUS CHAP:_**

_Jaejoong terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dilantai diiringi tawa JongKey. Sementara nampan makanan yang dibawa Jaejoong tepat mendarat diatas kepala seorang Jung Yunho!_

_Seluruh isi cafetaria menyaksikan bagaimana Jung Yunho,Kingka tampan mereka yang arogan dan memiliki harga diri tinggi itu berlumuran ramen dan kimchi dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Jaejoong membelalakan matanya sementara dadanya mulai berdegup kencang karena tahu akan ada masalah yang menghadangnya._

_" m~~maafkan akuu!" cicitnya kecil sembari berdiri dari jatuhnya._

_Jung Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan mata musangnya yang menyinarkan kilat kemarahan._

**_DEG!_**

**_._**

**_._**

CHAPTER 2

.

.

Seisi kafetaria langsung ribut dan heboh. Orang-orang langsung mengerumuni meja Yunho. Jaejoong yang ditatap tajam oleh Yunho hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. dadanya berdegup sangat kencang dan tangannya mulai bergetar saking takutnya. Namja cantik itu berdoa dalam hati"ya tuhan. cobaan apalagi yang kau berikan pada hambamu ini. aku berjanji,kalau aku terlepas dari masalah ini aku akan mengikuti Siwon Ahjussi untuk berdoa bersamanya. "batinnya nelangsa,mengingat nama bosnya yang taat ibadah. Yunho mengelap wajahnya dengan tangannya sementara orang orang lain yang melihat kejadian itu sudah berteriak-teriak marah pada Jaejoong.

"YAHH~ bisa tidak kau tidak membuat masalah sehari saja! dasar pengemis!" teriak salah seorang siswa sambil mendorong tubuh kecil Jaejoong. Jaejoong makin menundukkan kepalanya , merasakan betapa tajamnya pandangan orang-orang yang menatapnya benci saat ini. Ia sadar kesalahannya tadi sungguh besar! Menumpahkan semangkuk ramen yang cukup panas diatas kingka tersayang mereka didepan mata semua murid!

"ohh oppa~~poor Yunho oppa!" beberapa gadis mendekati Yunho dan membersihkan sisa makanan yang menempel ditubuhnya. sementara mata musang tajam Yunho tetap tak meninggalkan Jaejoong. Yoochun terkekeh pelan melihat lelucon kecil yang jarang terjadi disekolah ini. Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan kasihan namun tak berbuat apa-apa. Jaejoong sendiri sudah terdiam dipojok setelah beberapa orang mendorong-dorongnya dan terus memakinya dengan kata-kata terkasar yang pernah ia dengar. Kaki Jaejoong bergetar takut. Ia tidak pernah dibully oleh orang sebanyak ini. Menerima tatapan kemarahan oleh orang sebanyak ini, tentu rasanya berbeda!

"ouchh.." pekiknya ketika salah satu murid mendorongnya lagi hingga kepalanya menghantam dinding dengan sangat kencang. Isakan tak terkomando pun lepas dari bibirnya. Mereka semua sungguh menakutkan! Ternyata benar slogan yang selalu dielu-elukan oleh penghuni sekolah yang sangat protektif terhadap ketiga kingka ini .

"_DARE TO TOUCH THEM,AND YOU'LL DIE!" _begitu bunyinya.

Semangkuk ramen panas menghantam tubuh Jaejoong ketika Jaejoong mencoba berdiri, tubuhnya terhempas lagi ketanah dan kuah ramen yang panas itu segera menyerang kulit mulusnya. Jaejoong tak kuat lagi menahan tangisannya, kulitnya serasa terbakar sekarang dan matanya menjadi perih seiring tiap kimchi yang jatuh ditubuhnya menemui kontak dengan matanya. "ahhh..hah.." Jaejoong meringis lagi,mencoba mengurangi rasa sakitnya dengan meringis dan menangis pelan.

"_YOU SL*T! _Beraninya kau melukai Yunho Oppa! Terimalah ini !" teriakan Tifanny terdengar geram ,kemudian bermangkuk-mangkuk ramen panas pun menimpa kepala tertunduk dan badan ringkih Jaejoong,membuat Jaejoong merasakan apa yang namanya tubuh mati rasa. Ramen yang baru saja dilempar oleh Tifanny dan antek-anteknya bukan sekedar ramen hangat biasa. Kuahnya sangat panas dan terasa mendidih di kulitnya. Bisa dirasakannya kulit putih mulusnya itu menjadi lecet dan memerah. Tangis Jaejoong makin kencang dan tubuhnya pun bergetar "umma..hikss..Joongie sakit umma..hikss.." tangisnya menyayat hati. Tubuhnya terasa seperti dibakar!

"ahhhh!" jeritnya lagi ketika salah satu siswa menyiramnya dengan air dingin dan kulitnya pun menerima sensasi yang aneh dan menyakitkan. tubuhnya yang sebelumnya tersiram air panas kini terpaksa menerima dinginnya air dikulitnya yang sudah lecet. "hiks...hentikan kumohon.~~" jeritnya pilu. Mereka semua sudah akan melempar Jaejoong dengan tepung dan telur kalau saja tidak diganggu oleh teriakan seseorang.

"Yahhh! Hentikan! Kalian ingin membunuh anak orang?!"

Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya dan melihat sosok namja tampan yang bertubuh tinggi mendekat kearahnya,mencoba menyeruak diantara kerumunan yang bersama-sama membully Jaejoong.

"Changmin~ssi. Pengemis ini sudah melukai kakakmu. Biarkan kami memberinya pelajaran ." protes salah satu namja yang kesal melihat Changmin mencoba menolong Jaejoong. Keasikannya diganggu.

"ya~ tapi bukan berati kalian bisa main hakim sendiri,kan! Jaejoong~ssi ,Kajja! Kita ke uks dulu. Kau tampak menyedihkan." Changmin mengulurkan tangannya namun Jaejoong memilih untuk berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri. Sayang disayang kaki Jaejoong yang bergetar tak kuat menopang seluruh berat badannya. Changmin menghela napas melihatnya dan menarik lengan Jaejoong agar berdiri. "kajja,kau tampak pucat."

Jaejoong yang masih terisak kecil pun hanya menurut ketika tangan Changmin melingkar dipinggangnya dalam usahanya untuk membantu Jaejoong berdiri. Semua mata para Yeoja langsung menatap Jaejoong dengan benci dan iri. Bagaimana mungkin kingka imut mereka mau membantu seseorang seperti Jaejoong? Pikir mereka. Cemburu eoh?:p

Ketika MinJae melewati kerumunan orang itu,sudut mata big doe eyes Jaejoong dapat melihat Jung Yunho yang berdiri diantara mereka ,pakaian dan wajahnya sudah cukup bersih namun matanya masih menatap tajam Jaejoong.

**_DEG!_**

'Perasaan itu lagi' batin Jaejoong. Setiap kali Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan mata musangnya,Jaejoong merasa seakan dirinya jatuh terhempas dari bumi. Tatapan itu membor hatinya. Mengaduk-aduk perasaannya hingga batinnya serasa meledak. Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaannya seperti ini? Kenapa ia seperti familiar dengan perasaan ini?

"Kim Jaejoong~ssi?gwaenchana? Wajahmu sangat pucat.." kata Changmin ketika orang yang lebih muda satu tahun dari Jaejoong itu menundukkan mukanya menatap jaejoong yang lebih pendek darinya.

"nan gwaenchana Changmin~ssi. Gomawo.."ucap Jaejoong memaksakan senyum tipis melingkar dibibirnya yang terasa kering ini.

.

.

**JAEJOONG POV**

.

.

Aku menghela napas untuk yag kesekian kalinya hari terasa ingin berair lagi ketika melihat tubuh mulus ini penuh dengan lecet dan bekas merah yang sangat menyakitkan. Untung aku sempat berpikir untuk menundukkan wajahku,jika tidak !aku tak berani membayangkan bagaimana rupa wajahku setelah air mendidih itu tersiram diwajah ini.

Yap! Mie ramen itu masih mendidih, tak heran tubuhku seakan mati rasa ketika air itu menghantam tubuhku. Tifanny dan antek-anteknya sungguh tak punya hati! Sebenarnya aku harus berterima kasih pada orang yang telah menyiram air dingin padaku dikafetaria tadi. jika tidak,kata perawat sekolah luka bakar itu akan terus merambat hingga mencapai organ dalam ! hii !

"hhh..."aku menghela napas sekali lagi sambil merebahkan diriku diatas kasur ruang uks. Tubuhku terasa remuk,yang kuinginkan saat ini hanyalah istirahat..

BRAK

Pintu uks menjemblak terbuka saat aku hampir mencapai alam yang tadi merawatku masuk. aku pun langsung mendudukan diriku diatas kasur. Perawat itu menghampiriku dan memberikanku senyum sedih.

_Oh god ada apa lagi ini?_

"ada apa Miss Boa~ssi?" tanyaku sopan pada perawat yang sudah mengabdi pada sekolah ini selama lebih dari 15 tahun.

"mian,tapi kau dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah Kim Jaejoong~ssi."katanya pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain karena tak kuasa melihat wajahku yang sudah pucat kian memucat.

~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~

**NO ONE POV**

_'Apa kepala sekolah akan mengeluarkanku dari sekolah ini? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi! Aku masih ingin bersekolah disini ya tuhan!' _batin jaejoong nelangsa,ketika melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari ruang uks. Sebenarnya ia masih bekum sembuh benar,namun bagaimana mungkin namja polos itu bisa tidur dan beristirahat jika nasib pendidikannya berada diujung tanduk?! Tidak akan ia biarkan mereka menghapus beasiswa yang sudah susah payah ia dapatkan!

Jaejoong menggigiti kukunya sambil mondar-mandir gelisah dikoridor sekolah yang sudah sepi karena hampir seluruh muridnya sudah pulang. Jaejoong tidak berani membayangkan apabila dirinya berada ditengah-tengah koridor dan semua penghuni sekolah ini masih berada hangus jadi daging panggang dirinya !

Jaejoong tahu jelas betapa dimanjakannya ketiga kingka SMA SHINKI oleh kepala sekolah ini! Ayah mereka adalah pemegang saham disekolah ini dan seperti yang sudah author katakan dichapter sebelumnya,mereka adalah PEMEGANG KUNCI!

Jaejoong terus mondar-mandir sementara batinnya berperang baik mana yang harus ia lakukan.

"hia...~~umma,ohtokhe?"jeritnya pelan,menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Setelah lima menit terus melakukan hal yang sama,namja itu pun menghela napas lagi-lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan membuat keputusan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang basket sekolah.

Tidak mungkin Jaejoong menyerahkan nasib pendidikannya! Itu adalah hal terakhir yang umma Jaejoong pesankan pada anaknya sebelum ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Lebih baik ia kehilangan harga dirinya daripada kehilangan kenangan akan ummanya yang berharga !

"aku ingin bertemu dengan Jung Yunho~ssi."ucap Jaejoong dengan beraninya ketika memasuki lapangan indoor basket yang besar itu.

"kau,bukankah kau si culun itu?" tanya salah seorang pemuda yang ikut klub basket sama dengan Yunho."pengemis yang dengan berani-beraninya mempermalukan kingka kita kan?!" tambahnya lagi dan memandang Jaejoong dengan jijik seolah-olah Jaejoong adalah debu dibalik sol sepatunya.

Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan dirinya."bisakah kau panggilkan Yunho~ssi,tolong?"

Namja itu pergi setelah melemparkan tatapan jijik terakhirnya pada Jaejoong.

Lima menit kemudian,datang seorang namja tampan berkulit kecoklatan yang menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam. Jaejoong yang sempat memiliki keberanian langsung ciut seketika melihat tatapan musang itu lagi. Ia ingin sekali menundukkan wajahnya,namun ia tahu ia harus menyelesaikan persoalannya terlebih dahulu.

"u~~untuk kejadian tadi siang,Yunho~si..kumohon maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."cicit Jaejoong memberanikan diri menatap langsung kedalam mata Yunho. Sensasi seakan dirinya terhempas kedalam tanah kembali dirasakannya.

Yunho tetap diam tak bergeming,masih dengan wajah sebelah kanannya memegang bola basket. Jaejoong memberanikan diri mencoba sekali lagi.

"kumohon,Yunho~ aku.."

Yunho membuka suaranya. Suaranya sangat dingin dan menusuk hati Jaejoong. "maaf kau bilang? apa dengan kata maaf cukup untuk mengembalikan image ku yang telah kau hancurkan itu?!"

Jaejoong seketika mengkeret dengan kata-kata Yunho.

"La..lantas aku harus bagaimana,yunho~ssi? Kumohon jangan keluarkan aku dari sekolah ini..aku akan melakukan apapun..apa saja"ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil membuat gestur memohon pada Yunho.

Yunho melepas bola basket yang dipegangnya. Bola itu jatuh dan menggelinding menjauhi mereka.

"benarkah?!"

Jaejoong yang melihat secercah kecil harapan langsung mendongak kembali. Namja itu mengangguk cepat.

"kalau begitu,kau akan menjadi budakku selama tiga bulan,Jaejoong~ssi.."

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Hiahh...its me again!#lambai-lambai gaje.

Pliss jangan bunuh author karena membuat jae umma menderita. L

Thanks yang udah review,follow,dan fav ff abalku -,- update cepet kan ?:D

Mian pendek,dan chapternya kurang menarik,upadte-an selanjutnya dijamin akan lebih seru lagi :D

Ada yang bilang ff ini mirip BBF. Jujur author gak mikir kesana pas bikin ni FF O.o

Mianhae kalo ada typos dan maaf bagi yang gak suka ama gaya nulis author. Author orang baru dalam dunia perfanfictionan. Well,semua penulis punya gaya bahasa sendiri kan?

Entah kenapa banyak yang bilang kalo gaya menulis author mirip orang dewasa,padahal author masih anak smp lho.. #nangis didada changmin.

Yappp... kok jadi curcol yak? =.=a

Kalo chingudeul rajin review author janji akan update cepet kayak tadi ne?:D

Last word:gimme some feedback*puppy eyes no jutsu

.

.

REVIEW?


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: MY SLAVE?!

MAIN CAST: Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho,Park Yoochun, Jung(Shim) Changmin ,Kim Junsu and the others

WARNING: YAOI/BL,TYPOOS,tak sesuai EYD,cerita pasaran,rated M in some chapter*wink.

Rated: T (untuk sementara)

Disclaimer: i wish i could own them but sadly i just own the plot.:(

Summary: Kim Jaejoong adalah murid beasiswa di SMA SHINKI, SMA yang terkenal karena semua muridnya bukanlah orang sembarangan dan merupakan orang terkaya dinegerinya. Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya dibalik kacamata nerdynya. Ia pun kerap dibully disekolahnya. Apa yang akan terjadi bila ia telah mempermalukan Jung Yunho,Kingka Sma Shinki didepan satu sekolah?YUNJAE!CHECK THIS OUT.

Ps: anyeong chingudeul *shakes hand. Author punya pengumuman gak penting(?)

Ditilik(?) dari sebagian besar review yang chingu layangkan kemarin, author sadar kalo chingu pada sebel yah liat sifat jaema yang pasrah dan helpless gitu?

Well, author sudah memutuskan untuk sedikit merubah karakter joongie umma menjadi lebih funny dan agak sedikit clumsy gitu deh, tapi tenang karakter asli jaema tetep gak berubah kok.:D

Gomawo untuk review kemarin yang mengingatkan penggunaan huruf kapital dan spasi setelah koma, author baru sadar. Jadinya banyak typo deh. Hehe..

Yapp Yapp.. langsung aja deh biar gak dikata banyak bacot =.=a

DOUZO...

**_END PREVIOUS CHAP:_**

_Yunho tetap diam tak bergeming, masih dengan wajah dinginnya. tangan sebelah kanannya memegang bola basket. Jaejoong memberanikan diri mencoba sekali lagi._

_"kumohon,Yunho~ssi. maafkanlah aku.."_

_Yunho pun membuka suaranya. Suaranya sangat dingin dan menusuk hati Jaejoong. "maaf kau bilang? apa dengan kata maaf cukup untuk mengembalikan image ku yang telah kau hancurkan itu?!"_

_Jaejoong seketika mengkeret dengan kata-kata Yunho._

_"La..lantas aku harus bagaimana, yunho~ssi? Kumohon jangan keluarkan aku dari sekolah ini.. aku akan melakukan apapun.. apa saja" ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil membuat gestur memohon pada Yunho._

_Yunho melepas bola basket yang dipegangnya. Bola itu jatuh dan menggelinding menjauhi mereka._

_"benarkah?!"_

_Jaejoong yang melihat secercah kecil harapan langsung mendongak kembali. Namja itu mengangguk cepat._

_"kalau begitu,kau akan menjadi budakku selama tiga bulan,Jaejoong~ssi.."_

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

"MWOYA?!"

"apa aku harus mengulangnya? " Ucap Yunho ketus sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam kantung celana.

Jaejoong melongo dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar. Ia tidak pernah memperkirakan hal ini sebelumnya. Dikiranya bila dirinya pergi menemui Yunho, Yunho akan memukulnya , membullynya atau setidaknya balik mempermalukan dirinya didepan umum, seperti yang sudah Jaejoong lakukan. Tapi, menjadi budak selama tiga bulan?

_What the hell?_

"ermm.. Jung Yunho~ssi, kenapa, aku.."Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan bola mata dengan bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Hey! Tentu saja Jaejoong bingung. Menurutmu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ada seseorang yang menyuruhmu menjadi seorang budak selama tiga bulan kedepan? Asal kalian tahu saja, meskipun Jaejoong berpredikat miskin dan seorang anak yatim piatu , ia masih memiliki harga diri untuk tidak bekerja sebagai seorang pembantu. Dirinya masih berpendidikan. Jaejoong tahu almarhumah Ummanya akan bersedih bila ia memilih bekerja sebagai pembantu rumah tangga dan membiarkan pendidikannya yang susah payah ia asah itu menjadi terbengkalai. Dan kini , ia akan menjadi budak seseorang dalam tiga bulan ? tanpa bayaran,pula.

Oh maigadsan.

"mau atau tidak?! " Yunho berbicara dengan mata dibuat setajam mungkin, wajahnya sangat dingin dan membuat Jaejoong menciut seketika . namja berbibir cherry itu bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya apa memang kesalahannya tadi sungguh besar? Sebegitu tinggikah harga diri seorang Jung Yunho? Jaejoong tahu Yunho menyandang banyak gelar didepan namanya. Seorang kingka sekolah ternama diseoul , calon pemilik Jung Corp. Perusahaan terbesar diasia, pemegang medali pertandingan basket nasional dan internasional de el el. Tapi iyakah hanya karena insiden mie ramen yang jatuh diwajah dan tubuhnya yang disaksikan hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah itu mampu membuat tuan Jung yunho yang terhormat ini memandang Jaejoong seolah-olah dirinya dan namja cantik itu adalah singa yang siap menerkam mangsanya ? bahkan Jaejoong melihat Yunho sudah mengertakkan giginya.

Oh no...

Sinyal pertanda bahaya.

"kau tahu Kim? Kau telah menodai baju terfavoritku . apa kau tahu aku paling tidak suka bila ada seseorang yang menyentuh barang-barang pribadiku,ha?" desisnya pelan,namun tentu saja terkesan garang. Jaejoong langsung menunduk lagi. Ia berdoa lagi dalam hatinya agar diberi kesempatan untuk bisa melihat matahari lagi besok.

"aku akan menggantinya Yunho~ssi. Katakan padaku berapa harganya. "cicitnya sambil menempelkan kedua jari telunjuknya didepan mulutnya. Kebiasaannya ketika sedang gelisah.

"100.000 U$"

"MWOYA?!" sekali lagi Jaejoong berteriak, tak percaya dengan pendengarannya, karena Yunho mengucapkan harga spektakuler tersebut seakan-akan menyebut harga sebongkah permen. "Ya~mana ada pakaian yang berharga 100.000 U$!" bantahnya tak terima.

"aku membelinya diSwiss. Dan itu adalah barang limited edition. Silahkan kau periksa bila tidak percaya! Jadi kau mau bayar atau tidak? " ucap Yunho masih dengan wajah arogannya. _Hell,_apakah namja satu ini tidak pernah menampilkan ekspresi lain selain wajah arogan itu? ,Jaejoong masih sempat-sempatnya(-,-) bertanya dalam hati.

"ehhmm... baiklah. begini saja, gajiku dalam sebulan sekitar .. ermm , 85 U$ , termasuk segala tunjangan yang lain. "kata Jajeoong menimbang-nimbang segala pemasukan dan pengeluarannya selama sebulan penuh." Hutangku seharga 100.000 U$ kan? Jadi kupikir aku akan bisa membayar hutangku yang seharga 100.000 U$ itu ehmm.. mungkin 1 tahun 2 bulan lagi? "

"lupakan saja." Kata Yunho dingin yang seketika membuat Jaejoong menjadi gemas sendiri.

"Yahh~ setidaknya aku mau membayar hutangku kan? "

" selama 1 tahun dan 2 bulan? Yang benar saja .kalau kubiarkan kau lakukan itu,mungkin saja aku sudah lupa dengan hutang itu dan kau memanfaatkan hal itu untuk kabur dariku." Ucap Yunho santai seolah tak ada beban. Hal itu menambah kadar kecengoan(?) Jaejoong menjadi full to the max. Memangnya dipikirnya aku orang macam apa?,gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati.

"baiklah tuan Jung Yunho yang terhormat, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar bisa membayar hutangku yang besar ini?" kata Jaejoong lemas dan sudah memasrahkan diri. Well yasudahlah jika ia memang harus menjadi budak seorang Jung Yunho, daripada dirinya dikeluarkan disekolah ini. _Fucking no!_ Perjuangannya masuk disekolah ini sangatlah berat! Masa harus dikorbankannya begitu saja.

Hanya tiga bulan,Kim Jaejoong. Kau hanya perlu membiasakan diri. Toh, ia tidak akan menyuruhmu melakukan sesuatu yang diluar nalar manusia,pikirnya pada diri sendiri.

_'Mianhae ,Umma' T.T_

"mulai besok pagi kau resmi menjadi budakku dan akan menuruti segala keinginanku, aku tak menginginkan adanya penolakan. Arasseo?"

"Ne , arasseo." Jawab Jaejoong lemas. Seraya mendongkol dalam hati 'memangnya aku punya pilihan lain?'

Keheningan yang canggung dan tak mengenakkan menghantui ruang indoor basket yang luas itu. Baik keduanya masih-sama terdiam selama lebih dari 5 menit dengan Yunho yang masih terus menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan dingin dan meremehkan. Sementara itu Jaejoong hanya bingung bagaimana harus bersikap didepan majikannya yang baru itu. Keheningan terus berlanjut hingga Yunho tiba-tiba saja berbalik dan pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun meninggalkan Jaejoong yang hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah seenak kepala kecilnya itu.

'baru beberapa menit bersamanya saja aku sudah hampir gila . Bagaimana kalau tiga bulan kedepan lagi? Huweee ummaa...ottokhe? helpp meehhh...' tangisnya dalam hati. Well, tentunya ia membayangkan bagaimana tiap menit waktu yang ia punya dihabiskan dengan Yunho berada disisinya,bebas memerintahkannya sambil terus menatap tajam dirinya. Oh no... apa saja asal jangan tatapan menyeramkan itu..

Jaejoong terlalu larut dalam pikirannya hingga tak menyadari bahwa Jung Yunho telah membalikkan tubuhnya ketika dirinya hampir mencapai pintu depan*bahasa belibet, senyum evil tersungging dibibir tipis namja tampan itu.

Uh oh,Mr. Jung, apa yang kau pikirkan?

"Hyung ! kau sudah selesai berlatih ?!" suara bernada tinggi itu tiba-tiba menggema diruangan, ketika sesosok namja tinggi yang berwajah agak mirip Yunho, muncul dibalik pintu, langsung menghadap Yunho. diikuti pandangan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yunho yang tadinya keasikan melamun terlonjak sedikit melihat keberadaan tiang listrik(?) yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

" yah~~ Jung Changmin..kau ingin membuatku spot jantung,eoh?" bentak namja yang berstatus sebagai hyungnya Changmin itu. Meskipun dalam hal tinggi badan Yunho masih kalah dibanding Changmin.:D

Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya dengan sangat cute ketika mendengar bentakan kakaknya itu. Author sampai jantungan sendiri melihatnya.(?) kemudian ia melihat kebalik badan hyung galaknya itu mendapati seorang namja culun yang berkacamata tebal dan berambut hitam pekat berantakan sedang berdiri ditengah lapangan basket. Ia langsung melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria dan sok akrab pada Jaejoong.

"yuhuuu ... Jaejoong Hyung.." jeritnya keras,hampir menyamai jeritan Max DBSK di lagu rising sun.

Wajah Changmin sangat cerah dan imut untuk namja seusianya, matanya menjadi mismatched ketika sedang tersenyum.*kyeopta /

Jaejoong menjadi melongo sendiri melihat dua saudara sedarah dan sebangsa didepan matanya itu yang bersifat bagaikan langit dan bumi, bagaikan air and api, bagaikan cassieopeia dan haters,bagaikan yunjae shipper dan anti shipper (eh ? -,-)

' lah? Sifat kakaknya bagaian beruang kutub antartika, kenapa adiknya bisa menyerupai anjing dachshund breed imut begitu yah?' pikir Jaejoong dalam hatinya. Tau daschund breed gak? Itu loh, jenis anjing yang tubuhnya panjang xD#plak!

Changmin mendorong Yunho dengan seenak hatinya, meninggalkan Yunho yang misuh-misuh sendiri melihat kelakuan adik bungsunya itu. Changmin mendekati Jaejoong sembari memasang mismacthed eyesnya*author melted. Yunho menoleh kembali pada Jaejoong ."ingat perjanjian kita besok Jaejoong~ssi" dan dengan kata-kata itu ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sedang menggigit bibirnya dan Changmin yang baru saja mendekati Jaejoong,memasang wajah bingung , berusaha mencerna perkataan hyungnya itu.

"perjanjian apa yang dibicarakan hyungku, Jaejoong hyung?"

"eh?!" kata Jaejoong kaget. Tidak pernah selama kehidupannya disekolah yang sudah dijalaninya hampir 2 tahun ini dirinya dipanggil dengan kata seakrab itu. Biasanya orang-orang bahkan tidak bisa mengingat namanya. Mereka semua selalu memanggilnya 'miskin' 'culun' atau 'pengemis' .

"kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu hyung?"tanya Changmin bingung.

"err,tidak.. tentu saja boleh Changmin~ssi ." kata Jaejoong yang merasa sedikit terharu.

"yah~kenapa kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel ssi? Kau membuatku terasa seperti orang tua, Jae hyung!" Changmin menunjukan lagi bibirnya yang dipoutkan dengan sangat imut dan pipinya yang agak digembungkan. Jaejoong sampai harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit pipi kingka mereka itu.

"perjanjian apa yang dibicarakan hyungku ,Jae hyung?" ulang Changmin.

Jaejoong langsung terdiam, bingung bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. "ermmh.. itu.. " Jaejoong tentu saja ingat kalau Changmin adalah adik Yunho, namun tadi Yunho tidak mengatakan apa ia boleh memberitahu orang lain atau tidak soal dirinya yang akan menjadi budak Yunho selama tiga bulan. Dahinya kembali meneteskan keringat dingin ketika mengingat hal itu lagi.

" omo,Hyung wajahmu sungguh pucat. Kajja kita ketoilet, basuh wajahmu. Ppali!" ucap Changmin sambil menyeret paksa Jaejoong kedalam toilet terdekat dan menyuruh namja itu membasuh wajahnya diwastafel.

"berikan kacamata mu padaku Hyung. Basuhlah wajahmu dulu." Kata Changmin dengan gaya memerintah namun terdengar sangat manis.

"nee, Gomawo, Changmin~ah." Kata Jaejoong. Namja itu melepas kacamata tebalnya dan mengulurkannya pada Changmin yang langsung mengambilnya. Jaejoong pun menundukkan kepalanya untuk membasuh wajahnya di wastafel dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk yang ada disana. Setelah selesai,ia menoleh dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Changmin untuk mengambil kembali kacammatanya,namun Changmin tak memberikannya.

"Changmin~ah tolong kacamataku." Kata Jaejoong pada sosok buram Changmin didepan matanya. Tentu saja buram karena Jaejoong tak mengenakan kacamatanya. Namun Changmin masih tetap tak memberikannya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong dapat melihat sosok Changmin yang buram tengah menatap intens kewajahnya."Changmin~ah.." panggil Jaejoong lagi.

"Changmin~ssi kumohon. Aku tak dapat melihat tanpa kacamataku." Kata Jaejoong lebih keras dan menyadarkan Changmin dari _trans-_nya. Changmin langsung menyerahkan kacamata itu pada Jaejoong yang memakainya kembali.

"err..Jaejoong Hyung,aku harus pergi. Panggilan darurat! Sampai ketemu nanti." Kata Changmin dan langsung melangkah pergi dari pandangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong melongo lagi.

'ternyata mereka berdua benar-benar saudara. Kedua-duanya sama-sama aneh!' batinnya , merasa dongkol.

.

.

**_CHANGMIN POV_**

.

.

Aku melihat namja yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu memucat saat aku bertanya perihal perjanjiannya pada Yunho Hyung. Apapun itu,aku yakin pasti itu sesuatu yang buruk baginya. Aku merasa kasihan pada namja ini karena aku tak bisa menghindarinya dari serangan orang-orang dikantin. Karena aku terlambat,ia jadi menderita beberapa luka bakar disekujur tubuhnya. Begitulah yang kudengar dari Miss Boa,perawat sekolah ini. Oleh karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk mencoba bersahabat dengan namja ini. Lagipula kulihat dia adalah namja yang baik.

"omo,Hyung wajahmu sungguh pucat. Kajja kita ketoilet, basuh wajahmu. Ppali!" ucapku sambil menarik tangannya untuk masuk dalam toilet terdekat dan menyeretnya mendekat kewastafel. " berikan kacamata mu padaku Hyung. Basuhlah wajahmu dulu." Tawarku,mencoba bersikap baik padanya. Ia mengambil kacamata dari wajahnya dan menyerahkannya padaku,akupun langsung mengambilnya dan meneleti kacamata model lama yang berlensa tebal itu. Aku heran kenapa ia sanggup memakai kacamata berat ini sepanjang hari. aku bahkan tak pernah melihatnya melepaskan kacamata ini ketika sesekali kami berpapasan dikoridor.

Aku menatapnya yang sedang membasuh wajahnya dengan handuk yang tersedia dan ia menolehkan wajahnya kearahku.

**_DEG!_**

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak saat Jaejoong Hyung menatapku dengan matanya yang sangat besar dan indah. _Oh god,_ aku baru sadar ia memiliki mata big doe eyes yang berwarna hazel coklat dibalik kacamata nerdynya ini. Mataku tertarik kedalam pesona matanya. Aku bahkan baru menyadari kulit wajahnya yang benar-benar putih mulus, ditambah mata big doe eyes,hidung tajam, dan bibir cherry lips yang menggoda untuk dillumat. Apa orang didepanku ini benar-benar manusia?! Wajahnya seperti malaikat!

Aku larut dalam pesona wajahnya hingga tak menyadari Jaejoong Hyung memanggil namaku berkali-kali. "Changmin~ssi kumohon. Aku tak dapat melihat tanpa kacamataku" aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat Jaejoong Hyung memanggilku lagi. Aku segera menyerahkan kacamata itu pada Jaejoong Hyung dan menundukkan wajahku yang memerah karena sadar telah menatap intens wajahnya.

"err..Jaejoong Hyung,aku harus pergi. Panggilan darurat! Sampai ketemu nanti."kataku beralasan, dan langsung melangkah pergi dari hadapannya seraya meredakan detak jantungku yang menggila.

"_oh god,_ perasaan apa ini?"

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Here it comes!(not trouble of course,haha :D)

Mianhae ,chingudeul author gak bisa apdet kemaren. Modem abis pulsa.

Baru dibeli sekarang, jadi apdetnya juga baru sekarang deh.

Mian pendek, author gak bisa nulis panjang-panjang. Soalnya biasa kehilangan mood nulis di tengah-tengah . lagian takut readers nanti pada bosan. =,=

Masa-masa perbudakan Jaema akan dimulai chap depan. Tunggu saja ya?

Chap depan mungkin akan dipublish nanti malam,atau besok jika tak ada halangan '.'9

Hmm, As you can see, Changmin has affair with Jaejoong now XD*minjae moments!#tiup trompet

Ada yang nanya apakah YUNJAE pernah ketemu sebelumnya? well, just waiting!

The secret will be reveale soon . just be patient with me,ne?

Tolong review lagi agar aku bisa tahu pendapat para chingu, aku tahu tulisanku masih cacat dimana-mana dan masih butuh banyak perbaikan =.=

.

Last word: gimme some feedback!:D

.

.

.

REVIEW?


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: MY SLAVE?!

MAIN CAST: Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho,Park Yoochun ,Jung(Shim) Changmin,Kim Junsu and the others.

WARNING: YAOI/BL,TYPOOS,tak sesuai EYD,cerita pasaran,rated M in some chapter*wink.

Rated: T (untuk sementara) . #Whispering: kemunculan rated M nya nanti yahh.. cerita masih panjang hehe.. :p

Disclaimer: i wish i could own them but sadly i just own the plot.:(

Summary: Kim Jaejoong adalah murid beasiswa di SMA SHINKI, SMA yang terkenal karena semua muridnya bukanlah orang sembarangan dan merupakan orang terkaya dinegerinya. Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya dibalik kacamata nerdynya. Ia pun kerap dibully disekolahnya. Apa yang akan terjadi bila ia telah mempermalukan Jung Yunho,Kingka Sma Shinki didepan mata semua murid di sekolah ? YUNJAE COUPLE OF COURSE :D

.

.

**_END PREVIOUS CHAP:_**

**_CHANGMIN POV._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak saat Jaejoong Hyung menatapku dengan matanya yang sangat besar dan indah. Oh god, aku baru sadar ia memiliki mata big doe eyes yang berwarna hazel coklat dibalik kacamata nerdynya ini. Mataku tertarik kedalam pesona matanya. Aku bahkan baru menyadari kulit wajahnya yang benar-benar putih mulus, ditambah mata indah,hidung tajam, dan bibir cherry lips yang menggoda untuk dillumat. Apa orang didepanku ini benar-benar manusia?! Wajahnya seperti malaikat!_

_Aku larut dalam pesona wajahnya hingga tak menyadari Jaejoong Hyung memanggil namaku berkali-kali. _

_"Changmin~ssi kumohon. Aku tak dapat melihat tanpa kacamataku" aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku saat Jaejoong Hyung memanggilku lagi. Aku segera menyerahkan kacamata itu pada Jaejoong Hyung dan menundukkan wajahku yang memerah malu karena sadar telah menatap intens wajahnya._

_"err..Jaejoong Hyung,aku harus pergi. Panggilan darurat! Sampai ketemu nanti."kataku beralasan, dan langsung melangkah pergi dari hadapannya seraya meredakan detak jantung yang menggila ini._

_"oh god, perasaan apa ini?"_

_._

_._

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja bernama Kim Jaejoong bangun dari tidur tak nyenyaknya pada tengah malam. Wajahnya basah oleh keringat dan tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Napasnya pun terengah-engah seolah-olah habis mengikuti lari marathon. Ia tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan isakan pelan dan terus meremas-remas dadanya. Well,sepertinya princess nerdy kita sedang bermimpi buruk bila dilihat dari kondisinya saat ini. Lirihan kecil terdengar dari bibir mungilnya,

"mian hae..hikss hikss mianhae.." seperti seorang anak yang kehilangan barang berharganya, ia menangis pilu "mian hae umma. Aku tak bisa melindungimu dari appa,mian hae..jeongmal mian hae"

Hati namja cantik itu serasa teriris ketika potongan demi potongan memori kembali berkelebatan diotaknya. Saat umma cantiknya yang sangat ia sayangi, tersenyum kearahnya , mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik- baik saja. Namun apa kenyataannya? Semua itu _bullshit!_ Tidak ada yang benar didunia ini. Semua orang yang ada didunia ini hanya mementingkan ego mereka masing-masing. Bagaimana mungkin ia masih bertahan hidup didunia yang kejam ini? Bukankah seharusnya ia bisa menyusul ummanya dan hidup tenang di alam sana?

Jaejoong segara bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan tangannya mencari-cari nakas di meja kecilnya. Ketika tangannya meraih sesuatu yang dicarinya ia langsung mengambil benda itu. Dibukanya tutup botol berlabelkan merk tak dikenal itu dan mengambil 2-3 butir obat didalamnya. Ia segera meminumnya tanpa air dan menutup matanya merasakan sensasi-sensasi gelap dan kosong yang kemudian membawanya kedalam alam tidur.

~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~

'_Hidup ini bagaikan kapas joongie._

_Apa kau tahu kenapa?' tanya seorang yeoja cantik berusia paruh baya pada anak nya yang duduk dipangkuannya._

_'Eh. Tidak umma. Memangnya kenapa?' namja kecil berumur 9 tahun yang berwajah malaikat itu mengerdipkan mata bulatnya dengan polos, membuat ibunya tersenyum melihatnya._

_'karena kapas itu ringan dan lembut. Begitu juga dengan hati seseorang. Lihat, jika kau taruh kapas ditelapak tanganmu,entah kapan itu sedikit atau banyak sekalipun dan meniupnya pelan, kapas itu akan melayang pergi. '_

_'apa hubungannya dengan hati manusia?'_

_Yeoja itu tersenyum lembut pada anaknya, ia mengambil tangan mungil anaknya dan meletakkannya didadanya.' Hati seseorang pun seperti itu. Seberat apapun beban,penderitaan atatupun dosa yang memasuki hati seseorang, bila orang itu memiliki kemauan, maka ia akan bisa menghilangkannya seperti kita meniup kapas itu. '_

_Mata Jaejoong kecil berbinar-binar setelah mendengar kata-kata ibunya._

_'berarti appa bisa berubah,umma? Benarkan?'_

_Yeoja itu tersenyum, yang sayangnya tidak bisa ditangkap Jaejoong sebagai senyum pilu._

_'ne,nae aegya, ia bisa berubah.'_

_._

_._

_'Tidak,appa! Kumohon hentikan ini! Kumohon berhentilah!' _

_'diam kau anak keparat!'_

_'joongie,joongie dengarkan umma. Umma mohon,cepatlah menjauh dari sini.. '_

_'tapi.. umma. Aku tidak bisa.. '_

_'cepatlah !'_

_BRUK!_

_'UMMA!'_

_CRESSS..._

_DUARRR!_

_'UMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'_

_._

_._

Keesokan paginya Jaejoong bangun agak kesiangan dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya dengan badan lesu dan pikiran yang kosong. Otaknya masih memutarkan memori demi memori masa lalunya yang tak akan bisa ia lupakan sampai kapanpun.

Senyum terakhir ummanya.

Bentakan keras dari appanya.

Dan jeritan-jeritan semua orang yang ada disana.

Semua itu berputar kembali diotaknya bagaikan selimut tebal yang melilit habis isi otaknya hingga tak membiarkan pikiran-pikiran lain menguasainya. Bahkan namja itu sudah lupa dengan perjanjiannya dengan Jung Yunho yang membuatnya tak bisa hidup bebas mulai hari ini sampai tiga bulan kedepan.

Namun ia terpaksa mengingat hal itu lagi saat ia melangkah keluar dari rumah kecilnya untuk bekerja mengantar susu dan koran,dan mendapati tidak adanya sepeda yang biasanya selalu menemaninya bekerja. Jaejoong menghela napas ketika kejadian-kejadian hari kemarin mulai diingatnya, menggusur kenangan masa lalunya untuk sementara. _Oh god,_ betapa berharapnya ia selama ini untuk bisa menghilangkan kenangan masa lalunya untuk digantikan dengan hal-hal membahagiakan nantinya. Namun sepertinya tuhan punya rencana lain.

"_such a beautiful life i have"_ gumamnya pelan,sedikit menyindir tuhan yang sudah memberinya takdir yang tak mengenakkan ini. Ia tahu ini salah. Tak seharusnya ia menyalahkan tuhan karena ia tak berhak melakukan itu. Tapi ia hanya tak tahan. Ia benar-benar tak tahan!

'umma apakah aku harus menyusulmu?' pikirnya sambil mendongak keatas,menatap gumpalan-gumpalan awan indah yang menghiasi dunia yang bagai neraka ini.

.

.

Dentingan demi denting botol yang saling bergesekkan menghiasi keheningan pagi saat namja nerdy bernama Kim Jaejoong merapikan botol-botol susu bawaannya kedalam sebuah tas kecil yang akan ia selempangkan dipundaknya. Yahh, ia tak punya pilihan lain selain membawanya berkeliling dengan berjalan kaki karena sepeda malangnya telah dihancurkan ketiga macan itu*author sebel sendiri -,-

"Annyeong jae~hyung.." pekik suara mirip lumba-lumba dibelakang Jaejoong. Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan ia berhadapan langsung dengan namja imut dan manis yang dikenalinya sebagai anak pemilik restoran termpat ia bekerja sebagai pelayan pada malam hari. Namja imut itu yang seumuran dengan Jaejoong namun hanya berbeda bulan itu tersenyum manis kearah Jaejoong yang balas tersenyum kearahnya.

" Junsu~ssi apa yang kau lakukan dipagi hari seperti ini?" tanya Jaejoong,senang melihat Junsu menyapanya,sedikit menambah semangat dipagi hari yang muram ini. Meskipun Junsu adalah anak pemilik restoraan namun namja itu sangat ramah dan selalu menyapa setiap pegawai yang ada direstoran bintang lima milik ayahnya. Tak terkecuali Jaejoong yang memiliki umur hampir sama dengannya . Junsu sudah menganggap Jaejoong adalah Hyungnya sendiri namun satu yang sangat ia sebalkan dari Jaejoong. Meskipun mereka cukup dekat karena Junsu sering curhat padanya, tetap saja sikap formal Jaejoong tidak bisa hilang. ia tetap memanggil junsu dengan embel-embel ~ssi. Aigoo...

"yah Hyung! Berhenti memanggilku dengan ekor~ssi dibelakangnya atau aku akan meminta ayahku untuk langsung memecatmu!" pekiknya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Jaejoong tertawa pelan. Ia kenal benar sifat Jusu yang selalu mengancam apabila tidak mendapat apa yang ia inginkan." Arayo su~ie. Aku hanya bercanda. Ya~kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang kau lakukan dipagi hari seperti ini? Dan- hei,,bukankah itu seragam SMA SHINKI?!" Kata Jaejoong terperanjat karena baru menyadari Junsu memakai baju seragam yang sama sepertinya. Blazer dan celana warna coklat hazel dipadu dasi polos warna burgundi membuat penampilan Junsu menjadi lebih manis dari yang sudah-sudah.

"Hyung,aku punya berita gembira! Kau tahu apa? Aku diterima disma Shinki!" serunya girang dengan suara dolphinenya yang membuat beberapa orang yang masih bergelung nyaman didalam selimut mereka terpaksa terbangun dan meneriakkan sesuatu tentang waktu pagi mereka yang terganggu -,-

"err.. Su-ie aku tahu kau bersemangat, tapi bisa kecilkan suaramu. Sekarang masih jam lima pagi. "kata Jaejoong yang merasa tak enak setelah mendapat teguran dari beberapa orang yang berteriak karena meneriakkan pukul berapa saat ini.

"upss.. maaf Hyung. Aku tak bermaksud." Kata Junsu tak enak hati yang baru menyadari efek suara dolphinenya menggetarkan kaca rumah orang-orang#plak!

"bagaimana kau bisa masuk sma yang sama denganku Su-ie?" tanya Jaejoong yang matanya sudah hampir berkaca-kaca sekarang. Akhirnya ia bisa mendapat teman disekolah. Selama ini hanya Junsulah orang baik hati yang bisa ia ajak untuk dijadikan teman.

"aku meminta untuk dipindahkan oleh appa. "kata Junsu yang ikut senang melihat ekspresi Jaejoong. Hmm, harusnya Jaejoong tau appa Junsu termasuk orang terkaya diseoul yang bisa membuat apapun yang diinginkan Junsu segera tersedia semudah membalikan telapak tangan.

"tapi kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "aku tidak betah disekolahku yang lama,Jae Hyung. Mereka semua menjadikanku kingka sekolah dan bahkan memperlakukanku seolah-olah aku adalah raja sungguhan. Mereka memberiku makan siang berlebih saat dikafetaria, berderet membentuk barisan saat aku lewat, bahkan mereka menciumi lantai yang telah kupijaki."

Jaejoong memtuar kedua bola matanya bosa." Ya aku tahu itu. Kau sudah menceritakanku puluhan kali Su-ie. Tapi aku tak pernah mengerti kenapa kau mesti mengeluh seperti itu. Bukankah rasanya menyenangkan bila diperlakukan seperti raja begitu.

Junsu menggeram pelan menanggapi Hyungnya yang menurutnya agak idiot itu. "kau tak mengerti hyung! Aku bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan jariku sedikitpun, semua mata mengawasi 24 jam sehari dan mereka semua,termasuk guru pun tak mau membiarkanku kesusahan. Aku tak bisa menikmati masa remajaku dengan teman-temanku karena mereka semua selalu memandangku tinggi dan mengganggap diri mereka terlalu rendah untuk berteman denganku. menjadi kingka tidak selamanya menyenangkan Hyung. Maksudku, bagian ketika namamu diteriakkan dan dipuja-puja serta mendapat makan siang dan servis gratis itu memang menyenangkan, tetapi ketika mereka sudah menganggapku dewa mereka dan tak membiarkan seseorang terlalu dekat denganmu, hidupmu akan terasa seperti neraka! " jelasnya,panjang dikali lebar dikali tinggi.

Jaejoong terkikik mendengar penjelasan Junsu yang hampir tak menarik napas itu." Aku mengerti sekarang Su-ie. Tak bisa kubayangkan wajah mereka semua saat mendapati kingka manis mereka ini telah meninggalkan sekolah mereka. Aku bertaruh mereka akan memasang banner wajahmu didepan pintu gerbang sekolah dengan tulisan " COME BACK TO US,MY LOVELY KINGKA' huahaha... " Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan tawanya saat melihat Junsu mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. "Tapi kenapa kau harus masuk kesekolahku ?"tambahnya heran,setelah berhasil mengontrol tawanya.

Junsu memasang wajah berpikir ala lumba-lumba(?)." karena kupikir Sma Shinki itu sekolah yang berisi anak-anak spektakuler dan termasuk orang terkaya dikorea selatan, aku tidak akan dianggap terlalu tinggi lagi oleh alasan terbesar aku ingin masuk ke Sma Shinki tentu saja aku ingin bersamamu Jae Hyung." Senyum junsu,sangat manis hingga menerbitkan senyuman cerah pula dari Jaejoong yang merasakan rasa sayangnya pada Junsu yang selalu ingin dianggapnya dongsaeng sendiri itu bertambah besar.

"Gomawo,Su-ie.." bisik Jaejoong pelan,merasa terharu. Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan bersama. Junsu mengantarkan Jaejoong yang sedang menuntaskan aktivitas setiap paginya sebagai pengantar koran dan susu.

"Hhhh... pada akhirnya aku bisa lepas juga dari title kingka itu." Junsu menghela napasnya dengan lega. Jaejoong tak menjawab apa-apa namun menatap wajah Junsu yang terlihat seperti burung yang baru lepas dari sangkarnya.

'apakah itu juga dirasakan ketiga kingka Sma Shinki?' batinnya,penasaran.

.

.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 7.30 ketika Jaejoong dan Junsu sampai digerbang Sma Shinki. Jaejoong yang baru mengingat semua peristiwa kemarin yang terjadi padanya menjadi berkeringat dingin sambil menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya. Mencari sosok seorang Jung Yunho. Junsu yang menyadari kelakuan aneh Hyungnya itu mengernyit heran.

"yah~~ apa yang kaulakukan? Kenapa tampangmu seperti maling jemuran(?) begitu?!" tanya Junsu asal.

"aishh.. kau diam saja Su-ie . aku sedang dilanda masalah yang lebih besar daripada maling jemuran pada umumnya." Balas Jaejoong tambah (?) asal .

"apa itu hyung? Apa kau mencuri kutang kepala sekolah?" Junsu membelalakan matanya tak percaya sementara Jaejoong memandang gerah pada Junsu.

" Aishh..enak saja kau kalau bicara. Sudah ayo kita pergi kalau tak mau terlambat. Dimana kelasmu?"

Junsu mengambil kertas pendaftaran yang ada didalam tasnya dan mengeceknya.

"kelas 2-E,Hyung." Jawabnya. Jaejoong tersenyum sumringah. "sama dengan kenapa kebetulan sekali?"

Junsu terkekeh." Apanya yang kebetulan. Aku memang menyuruh appa agar ia meminta kepala sekolah untuk menempatkanku dikelas yang sama denganmu. " jawabnya dengan kekehan innocentnya (emang ada ya? -,-)

"hah.. dasar anak nakal. Ya sudah,kajja kita masuk kelas. Semua guru disekolah ini tidak pernah terlambat memulai pelajarannya. Kau sih tak akan diomeli bila telat. Tapi jika aku yang melakukannya,beasiswaku lah yang jadi taruhannya." Kata Jaejoong kemudian menyeret tangan Junsu.

.

.

Koridor sekolah sangat sepi ketika duo JJ melewatinya. 'aneh' pikir Jaejoong. Biasanya koridor ini selalu ramai dengan anak-anak yang berseliweran,entah sambbil mengobrol atau bersenda gurau. Tapi kenapa sekarang tak ada manusia satupun dikoridor sekolah yang luas ini?

"Jae Hyung.. apa sekolah ini selalu sepi seperti ini?" tanya Junsu penasaran, namja itu mengekor dibelakang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan." Biasanya tidak seperti ini. oh tidak, apa jangan-jangan kita telat? Ahh.. ayo cepat Su-ie! "

Mereka pun berlari melintasi lorong panjang itu#jadi inget Hogwarts -,- *abaikan.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kelas lebar berlapiskan emas yang berlabelkan 2-E didepannya, mereka berhenti berlari dan mengambil napas mereka sejenak. Jaejoong langsung memegang gagang pintu berlapis emas itu dan memutarnya.

SPLASHHH!

Seember air jatuh diatas kepala Jaejoong saat Jaejoong hendak melangkah! Tubuhnya dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki basah seketika. Jaejoong yang tak memperkirakan itu sebelumnya segera merinding merasakan dinginnya air disekujur tubuhnya. Padahal saat ini sedang musim dingin.

"ouch.." pekik Junsu saat tubuhnya sedikit terciprat air karena ia berdiri dibelakang Jaejoong. Sedikit ya! Tidak seperti Jaejoong yang sudah seperti anak kucing tercebur diselokan!

Gelak tawa segera terdengar dari dalam kelas tersebut setelah dua insan manusia itu menyadari apa yang terjadi. Jaejoong hanya menghela napasnya sementara Junsu membelalakan matanya.

"OMO! Hyung! Apa yang terjadi dengan.. Yah kalian semua, siapa yang melakukan ini pada HYUNGKU?!"

Semua orang berhenti tertawa ketika mereka menatap penasaran pada sosok orang disebelah Jaejoong yang sedang menatap mereka tak percaya saat ini. bisik-bisik pun terdengar.

_"ehh siapa namja cute itu? Aku baru melihatnya."_

_"bukankah itu Kim Junsu, anak pemilik hotel Dong Bang?"_

_"wah.. benar juga .. tapi apa yang dilakukannya bersama pengemis itu disini?"_

_"molla..."_

Junsu menjadi gerah saat tak mendapat jawaban apa-apa. Ia menoleh pada Hyungnya yang tubuhnya tengah bergetar karena kedinginan. Tatapannya melembut. "Hyung,ayo kita kita ganti bajumu. Kau nampak kedinginan. Kajja." Namja itu menarik namja nerdy disampingnya dan mereka berdua menuju toilet sekolah.

.

.

"apa yang dimaksud dengan itu,Hyung?" tanya Junsu setelah Jaejoong selesai berganti pakaian. Untung saja namja nerdy satu itu memiliki cadangan baju seragam di locker sekolahnya.

"apa yang dimaksud dengan apa ? "tanya Jaejoong berpura-pura bodoh sementara dirinya sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk didepan wastafel.

"berhenti berpura-pura bodoh. Kau tahu jelas apa yang kubicarakan." Junsu memtar kedua bola matanya sebal."kenapa dengan semua anak-anak itu? Apa mereka yang memasang jebakan pada mu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum sedih. "kau tahu jelas kan,Su-ie kalau aku hanyalah seorang murid beasiswa disekolah ini. aku hanyalah orang yatim piatu yang miskin. Kejadian seperti itu sudah biasa buatku. Bila kehidupanmu,kau biasa dipuja-puja dan diperlakukan layaknya raja, kehidupanku hanyalah dihina-hina dan dipandang rendah oleh orang-orang."

"Hyung..." bisik Junsu sedih. Jaejoong memaksakan senyumnya lagi. " aku tak apa Su-ie .sudah kembalikan kacamataku . ayo kita kembali kekelas." Ia mengulurkan tangannya hendak mengambil kacamatanya dari Junsu. Namun seperti halnya Changmin,Junsu pun menahannya.

"tidak,Hyung. Sudah berapa kali kubilang agar kau mengganti kacamata ini? kau itu sangat cantik bila tak memakai kacamata,tidak sadarkah kau?"

Jaejoong menggeram pelan dan mengambil paksa kacamatanya ." aku itu laki-laki ,aku itu tampan bukan cantik! Sudahlah,ayo kita kembali kekelas. Aku belum ingin kehilangan beasiswaku."

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berbalik hendak keluar dari toilet namun tak beruntung saat ia menuju pintu keluar,tubuhnya tertubruk dengan seseorang hingga membuatnya terjengkang kebelakang.

"ah.. appo." Lirihnya mengusap-usap butt-nya yang sakit karena mencium(?) lantai.

"Omo.. Su-ie! "kata Jaejoong segera menghampiri Junsu dan memegang lengannnya agar Junsu bisa berdiri. Junsu menggeram karena amarah. "Yahh kau!" bentaknya pada orang yang telah menubruknya, yang bernama, Park Yoochun!

"ah.. mian hae cutie.. apakah aku menyakitimu?" kata Yoochun dengan senyum greasynya saat melihat wajah imut Junsu yang sedang menahan amarah.

"kau?! Apa kau tak punya mata,eoh?!" gertaknya. Jaejoong mencoba semampunya menahan Junsu. Ia mengerti Junsu tak biasa diperlakukan kasar. Sepanjang hidupnya ia adalah seorang pangeran kecil yang selalu diperlakukan halus oleh orang-orang disekitarnya.

"kau Kim Junsu kan?" kata Yoochun memperlebar senyumnya, sama sekali tak membantu Jaejoong yang tengah kewalahan menahan Junsu yang kekesalannya mencapai ubun-ubun melihat namja yang menabraknya malah tebar pesona dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"ya, apa kau punya masalah dengan itu? Aissh.. lepaskan lenganku Jae Hyung."pintanya pada Jaejoong yang memegang erat lengannya.

"tidak. Sebelum kau berjanji tak akan membuat masalah! "

"arra.. arra.. lepaskan aku."

Jaejoong pun melepaskan cengkramannya pada Junsu. Junsu menatap sebal pada Yoochun yang masih nyengar-nyengir gaje.

"yah menyingkir dari hadapanku. Kau menghalangi jalanku." Bentaknya kencang dengar suara lumba-lumbanya yang reflek membuat orang-orang dalam radius lima kolometer(?) menutup telinga mereka.

"baiklah . lagipula aku disini hanya ingin menyampaikan padamu Jaejoong~ssi. Yunho menunggumu diperpustakaan. Dan lain kali kenalkan padaku teman cutie mu in yah?" katanya mencolek dagu Junsu dan segera melenggang pergi dari toilet menginggalkan Junsu yang sudah hampir mengeluarkan bola-bola api saking marahnya.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya seketika. Apa yang diinginkan Jung Yunho?

.

.

Setelah menyuruh Junsu meninggalkannya dengan janji akan memberitahu apa masalahnya nanti, Jaejoong melangkah memasuki perpustakaan. Ruangan perpustakaan sma Shinki sangat besar dan luas. Buku-bukunya disusun didalam berpuluh-puluh rak-rak. Dan ada beberapa meja dan kursi yang diperuntukkan untuk siswa-siswa yang ingin belajar disana. Ruangan ini sangat sepi, tentu saja. Seperti halnya perpustakaan lain pada umumnya.

Jaejoong melangkah diantara rak-rak sementara matanya sibuk mencari keberadaan namja bermata musang itu. Ditemukannya Yunho diujung ruangan dengan Yoochun dan Changmin juga beberapa orang lain disana. Jaejoong menghela napas panjang sebelum mendekati mereka.

"annyeong Jaejoong Hyung.." sapa Changmin ceria yang membuat beberapa anak membelalakan bola mata mereka. Sejak kapan kingka imut mereka ini memanggil seorang Kim Jaejoong dengan panggilan seakrab itu?

"er.. annyeong Changmin~ssi." Kata Jaejoong tak enak,sadar betul beberapa pasang mata memandang benci kearahnya.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong sementara yang didekati hanya bisa menelan ludahnya pelan ketika dihadapkan lagi dengan mata musang yang paling ditakutinya itu. Yunho berhenti tepat didepan Jaejoong dan mengulurkan gulungan kertas panjang pada Jaejoong yang langsung mengambilnya karena penasaran.

"apa ini?" tanyanya.

Jung Yunho mengeluarkan seringai kecil dibibirnya. "daftar buku yang bisa kau jadikan referensi untuk mengerjakan semua PR ku juga Yoochun dan Changmin. Minamoto songsaengnim sedang tak masuk karena sakit. Jadi cepat kau kerjakan semua itu."

Jaejoong membuka gulungan itu dan matanya membola melihat gulungan yang panjangnya melebihi pasal-pasal UUD (?) itu. "haa? Masa sebanyak ini?! yang benar saja?!" protesnya tak percaya.

"tentu saja. Semua itu pr kami beriga untuk sebulan kedepan. Kenapa tak sanggup? Bukankah kau ini genius . apa beasiswa yang kau dapat itu salah diberikan padamu?" katanya tambah menyeringai.#anggep aja smirk appa kayak dia perform spectrum ya.. ganteng /

Jaejoong menggeram pelan dan mau tak mau menerimanya. Ia baru akan mencari buku-buku yang harus ia temukan ketika teriakan Yunho memaksanya berhenti dari kegiatannya.

"perhatian kepada semua siswa yang ada diruangan ini, hari ini aku akan berbaik hati pada kalian yang memiliki PR sulit untuk dikerjakan. Tinggalkan saja PR kalian diatas meja ini. dan Kim Jaejoong akan mengerjakannya dengan senang hati." Sontak sorak sorai gembira terdengar diruangan yang tak lagi sepi itu. Mereka langsung berebut menaruh PR mereka disana ,membuat Jaejoong melongo tak percaya dan Yunho menyeringai dengan evil lagi.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam Jaejoong terjebak diantara buku-buku sambil masih terus menggerakkan tangannya yang sudah tak terasa seperti tangan itu agar bisa diajak berkompromi. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pelan .

Bukan keadaan seperti itu yang membuat namja nerdy kita ini mengomel seperti itu. Kalau hanya mengerjakan tugas saja ia mungkin masih bisa menolerirnya. Salahkan saja otaknya yang cerdas. Tapi tidak dengan keadaan ini. dimana ia berdua dengan seseorang yak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jung Yunho sendiri. Emua orang pergi dengan senyum victory mereka termasuk Changmin yang benar-benar meminta maaf pada Jaejoong karena tak dapat membantu apa-apa. Jaejoong benar-benar gerah dengan sosok namja tampan didepannya yang sedaritadi hanya melamun diam sambil terus menatap tajam dirinya seolah-olah Jaejoong adalah acara tivi yang sangat menarik.

"yahh~~ Jung Yunho, bisa tidak kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu?! Aku sedang mencoba serius !" kata Jaejoong setengah berteriak karena frustasi,tak tahan ditatap dengan tatapan psycho seorang Jung Yunho#plak!  
"kau berani membentakku?!" kata Yunho marah,dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera kembali pada sensenya dan menunduk dalam-dalam. "Ee... mian" katanya gugup, takut sekali pada namja ini.

Jung Yunho bangkit dari tempat duduknya." Selesaikan semua ini dalam dua jam Kim. Kalau tidak kau akan menerima surat pemberhentiaan beasiswamu." Katanya santai,melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sudah menggertakkan giginya saking marahnya.

"grr... Jung Yunho.. Aku membencimu.." desisnya pelan.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

HalLo minna-san *whaves hand.

I'm come back with new chapter.:D

Sudah panjang kan?!*poppo readers sampe pingsan kalo ada yang bilang masih pendek.

Gomen kalo ada typo karena aku gak sempet ngecek lagi.

Terima kasih yang udah review dan memberikan pendapat kalian. Review kalian sangat berharga J

Masa lalu Jaema terbongkar sedikit ..hehe

Kedepannya akan lebih banyak lagi.

Dan apakah ada yang mau nanya kenapa Junsu gak terpesona melihat Jae yang tanpa kacamata?

Jawabannya, kan duo JJ sama-sama uke. Jadi ya gak nepsong gitu liat satu sama lain#plak!

Review lagi yah,pengen tau pendapat kalian. Chap depan diusahakan ASAP.

_Pai pai..._

_._

Last word:gimme your credits!

.

.

REVIEW?


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: MY SLAVE?!

MAIN CAST: Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho,Park Yoochun ,Jung(Shim) Changmin,Kim Junsu and the others.

WARNING: YAOI/BL,TYPO(S),tak sesuai EYD,cerita pasaran,rated M in some chapter*wink.

Rated: T (untuk sementara) . #Whispering: kemunculan rated M nya nanti yahh.. cerita masih panjang hehe.. :p

Disclaimer: i wish i could own them but sadly i just own the plot.:(

Summary: Kim Jaejoong adalah murid beasiswa di SMA SHINKI, SMA yang terkenal karena semua muridnya bukanlah orang sembarangan dan merupakan orang terkaya dinegerinya. Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya dibalik kacamata nerdynya. Ia pun kerap dibully disekolahnya. Apa yang akan terjadi bila ia telah mempermalukan Jung Yunho,Kingka Sma Shinki didepan mata semua murid di sekolah ? YUNJAE COUPLE OF COURSE :D

.

.

.

**END PREVIOUS CHAP:**

_Sudah hampir satu jam Jaejoong terjebak diantara buku-buku sambil masih terus menggerakkan tangannya yang sudah tak terasa seperti tangan itu agar bisa diajak berkompromi. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan sumpah serapah pelan ._

_Bukan keadaan seperti itu yang membuat namja nerdy kita ini mengomel seperti itu. Kalau hanya mengerjakan tugas saja ia mungkin masih bisa menolerirnya. Salahkan saja otaknya yang cerdas. Tapi tidak dengan keadaan ini. dimana ia berdua dengan seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jung Yunho sendiri! Semua orang pergi dengan senyum victory mereka, termasuk Changmin yang benar-benar meminta maaf pada Jaejoong karena tak dapat membantu apa-apa. Jaejoong benar-benar gerah dengan sosok namja tampan didepannya yang sedaritadi hanya melamun diam sambil terus menatap tajam dirinya seolah-olah Jaejoong adalah acara tivi yang sangat menarik._

_"yahh~~ Jung Yunho, bisa tidak kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu?! Aku sedang mencoba serius !" kata Jaejoong setengah berteriak karena frustasi,tak tahan ditatap dengan tatapan psycho seorang Jung Yunho#plak!_

_"kau berani membentakku?!" kata Yunho marah,dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera kembali pada sensenya dan menunduk dalam-dalam. "Ee... mian" katanya gugup, takut sekali pada namja ini._

_Jung Yunho bangkit dari tempat duduknya." Selesaikan semua ini dalam dua jam Kim. Kalau tidak kau akan menerima surat pemberhentiaan beasiswamu." Katanya santai,melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sudah menggertakkan giginya saking marahnya._

_"grr... Jung Yunho.. Aku membencimu.." desisnya pelan._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung.. dari mana saja kau? Tak tahukah kau aku terus mencari-cari mu seperti orang kesetanan,ha?" pekik Junsu, marah pada Jaejoong yang telah meninggalkannya lebih dari tiga jam itu. Sekarang kedua namja itu sedang duduk di kafetaria sekolah,yang mana merupakan tempat kenangan buruk bagi Jaejoong. Sedari perjalanannya menuju bangku kafetaria,Namja itu selalu memperhatikan jalannya,ia memilih berhati-hati dalam melangkah,tak ingin kejadian lama terulang lagi. Kan sangat tidak lucu kalau ia menjadi budak untuk dua orang sekaligus...

"yakk~~ apa kau mendengarku?" Junsu yang sebal tak mendapat jawaban apapun segera berteriak lagi didepan kuping hyungnya yang sedang mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sembari mendumel pelan. Jaejoong yang kaget dengan serangan mendadak Dongsaengnya sontak meringis karena merasakan gelombang ultrasonik(?) melintas tanpa permisi di telinga malangnya.

" Kim Junsu! Apa kau ingin membunuhku dengan suara cemprengmu itu hah?" teriak Jaejoong,meminjam suara 5 oktaf Changmin. Saking kesalnya pada Jung Yunho, ia bahkan sudah lupa dengan fakta bahwa Junsu masih merupakan anak dari bosnya. Aigoo... -,-

Junsu seketika merengut mendengar teriakan Jaejoong. Bukan berarti Junsu takut atau apa, namja imut itu hanya terkejut melihat bagaimana seorang namja nerdy bernama Kim Jaejoong yang biasanya bertingkah terlalu formal itu kini membentaknya dengan suara yang keras. Hey! Tak tahukah namja itu kalau sedari tadi Junsu tak bisa fokus pada pelajaran dihari pertamanya karena tak tenang memikirkan hyung tersayangnya itu? Poor Junsu T.T

Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat, kedua tangannya yang masih terasa kaku saling memijit satu sama lain. "mian hae,Su ie.. aku hanya merasa tidak dalam mood yang baik hari ini." bisiknya pelan dengan suara pasrah yang membuat Junsu yang tadinya misuh-misuh sendiri dalam hatinya karena baru pertama kalinya dibentak seseorang itu langsung memasang wajah sedih dan prihatin.

"apa yang dinginkan Jung Yunho,hyung?" tanya Junsu penasaran, menatap intens Hyungnya yang dikiranya mengalami encok(?) pada pergelangan tangannya. Jaejoong langsung mendongak menatap wajah Junsu yang hanya beberapa meter dari wajahnya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain hingga akhirnya Jaejoong memisahkan jarak diantara mereka dengan sebuah ciuman yang panas. Jadilah happily ending#PLAK!*author ditampar bolak-balik.

Mian, ralat. Ini bukan ff JAESU! _Back to the story!_

Jaejoong langsung mendongak menatap wajah Junsu dengan penasaran. "kau mengenal Jung Yunho,Su ie? " tanyanya bingung. Seingatnya ia belum memberitahu Junsu perihal masalahnya dengan kingka arogan itu.

Junsu mengangguk cepat. Bibirnya dikerucutkan dengan sebal. " tentu saja. marga Jung bukan nama yang asing lagi bagi para pebisnis dikorea selatan. Perusahaan mereka membuat dampak yang sangat besar bagi berbagai bisnis yang ada dinegara ini. entah itu otomotif, fashion, atau bahkan perhotelan juga restoran seperti bisnis yang dijalankan appaku. Appa selalu bercerita padaku tentang hebatnya seorang Jung Yunho yang terkadang menjadi direktur pengganti bila orangtuanya sedang tak ada. _Geez_, aku membencinya Hyung! Karena namja itu, appa selalu membandingkanku dan menyuruhku melakukan hal sama seperti yang dilakukannya. Aku kan masih ingin menikmati masa remaja. " jelasnya,makin memonyongkan biasa, penjelasannya selalu nampak seperti potongan rumus saking panjangnya -,-

Jaejoong tertawa pelan menanggapi aksi Junsu yang tampak seperti anak kecil yang tak dibelikan boneka beruang oleh ibunya. " tapi kan itu demi kebaikanmu sendiri Su-ie. Siapa lagi yang akan menjadi pewaris hotel bintang lima milik ayahmu itu kecuali kau yang merupakan putra tunggalnya?" jelas Jaejoong,menggunakan nada akulah-hyungmu-jadi-dengarkan-perkataan-ku.

"ne arasseo Hyung. Tapi walau bagaimanapun juga aku masih ingin bersenang-senang untuk mengisi masa remajaku, bukannya mengurusi tetek bengek masalah perhotelan . Apa yang akan dikatakan eomma bila ia mendapati anak satu-satunya ini menghabiskan masa remajanya dengan mengecek berkas-berkas dokumen yang membingungkan itu?" paparnya, dengan mata yang menyorotkan kesedihan. Sukses membuat Jaejoong merasa sedikit bersalah. Junsu sering bercerita padanya perihal mendiang umma yang sangat disayanginya yang telah meninggalkannya disaat umur Junsu baru berumur 7 tahun. Ummanya meninggal saat kecelakaan mobil, sejak saat itulah appa Junsu yang merasakan kesedihan mendalam akibat kehilangan istri yang sangat disayanginya mulai menyibukkan dirinya dengan rutinitas pekerjaan dari pagi sampai siang hari. Melupakan permata hatinya .Jaejoong tahu appa Junsu sangat menyayangi Junsu .buktinya ia selalu memberi Junsu begitu banyak fasilitas dan kemudahan,tapi Junsu membutuhkan yang lebih dari itu. Ia membutuhkan kasih sayang.

Jaejoong menepuk pelan bahu Junsu, memberinya senyum menenangkan yang dibalas Junsu dengan senyuman lemah,meyakinkan bahwa ia tak apa-apa. Hmm,, tenyata dibalik sifat Junsu yang sedikit manja dan seenaknya,ia menyimpan rasa kesendiriannya. Bagai kupu-kupu yang terjebak disangkar emas.

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku,Hyung. Apa yang diinginkan Jung Yunho darimu?" tanya Junsu lagi, Jaejoong langsung mengelus tengkuknya dengan gelisah. Jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk menceritakan permasalahannya pada Junsu, minus insiden pelemparan ramen panas itu tentunya. Jaejoong tahu betul Junsu akan langsung meledak-ledak marah kalau ia menceritakannya. Pernah suatu ketika,saat mereka sedang saling bercengkrama sesaat setelah Jaejoong menyelasikan pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan, dengan tidak sengaja Jaejoong bercerita pada Junsu bahwa ada seorang murid lelaki sekelasnya yang pernah mengerjai Jaejoong hingga kacamata namja nerdy itu patah dan menyebabkan Jaejoong tak dapat melihat jelas selama berhari-hari hingga ia punya cukup uang untuk membetulkannya. Keesokan harinya Junsu segera mengadukan hal itu pada appanya. Tidak beruntung bagi anak yang mengerjai Jaejoong itu, ayahnya bekerja pada ayah Junsu sebagai Co. Manager dihotel bintang lima miliknya. Ayah anak itupun langsung diturunkan jabatannya hingga menjadi seorang resepsionis. Kim Junsu sangat mengerikan !

Wajah Junsu mengeras saat Jaejoong menceritakan saat peristiwa diperpustakaan tadi. Hmm tak heran Jaejoong terus mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sejak tadi. Hey! Siapa yang akan tahan kalau tanganmu terus digunakan untuk menulis selama tiga jam lebih. _Geez,_ Jung Yunho sungguh keterlaluan.

"apa kau mau aku membalas perlakuan Jung sialan itu,Hyung?" tanya Junsu menggebu-gebu. Tangannya mencengkram erat gelas jus jeruk yang ada ditangannya. Membayangkan gelas itu adalah leher seorang Jung Yunho yang telah menyiksa hyung kesayangannya itu.

"tidak Junsu . ini masalahku, aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri. Lagipula aku yang lebih dulu memulainya jadi biarkan aku yang mengurusnya." Mohon Jaejoong menatap memelas pada Junsu. Lagipula ia tahu betul jika Junsu menggunakan kekuasaannya yang biasa dengan mengadu pada appanya, itu akan menjadi sia-sia saja. Jabatan appa Junsu,walaupun sudah diakui banyak orang sebagai pebisnis tersukses pun masih belum bisa dibandingkan dengan kekuasaan marga Jung yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan tersukses tak hanya dikorea namun juga di asia.

Junsu menghela napasnya sambil mengaduk-aduk nasi goreng yang tadi diambilnya sambil menunggu Jaejoong . ia mengernyitkan dahinya merasakan butir demi butir nasi itu yang lolos ditenggorokannya. "_yacks_.. rasa makanan dikantin ini sungguh tak enak. Bagaimana mungkin kantin sma terkenal seperti ini mewajibkan peraturan makan seperti peraturan anak sd begini? Kenapa kita tak boleh memilih makanan sendiri? " keluhnya pelan, mengambil Jus Jeruk untuk mentralisirkan rasa nasi goreng yang membuatnya serat. Jaejoong hanya mengganguk-anggukan kepalanya seolah mengerti. Sifat seenaknya Junsu keluar lagi.

Jaejoong ikut meneguk Jus Jeruk yang ada digenggamannya namun ia segera tersedak tatkala merasakan punggungnya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Ia terbatuk-batuk karena jus yang asam itu tersendat ditenggorokannya.

"Omo, mianhae Hyung! " kata orang itu, menyesal sudah mengagetkan Jaejoong. Ia mengelus-elus pundak Jaejoong yang mengundang tanda tanya dibenak Junsu.

"yahh.. siapa kau ini?!" katanya, dengan nada agak membentak.

"C-Changmin~ssi.. " sapa Jaejoong setelah dirasa tenggorokannya membaik. Changmin hanya membalas dengan senyuman khasnya dan menoleh menatap Junsu yang masih menatapnya tajam. Mungkin Junsu mengira pria dengan tubuh yang kelewat tinggi itu ingin melukai hyungnya. Paranoid, eoh?

"siapa dia Jae-hyung?" tanya Changmin,setelah mendudukan dirinya didekat Jaejoong dan dengan santainya menunjuk wajah Junsu. Tanpa dinyana lagi, muncullah keempat siku dikepala Junsu. Namja imut itu menggeram marah. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani berlaku tak sopan pada yang mulia Junsu! dan tak akan pernah ada!

"yah,siapa kau bocah! Seenaknya saja kau memanggil Hyungku dengan sok akrab begitu. Dan apa maksudmu menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku tadi? Apa kau tak punya sopan-santun,ha?" bentak Junsu, menimbulkan kikikan geli dari Jaejoong yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka. Junsu benar-benar lucu, pikirnya. Bukankah namja itu pindah keSma SHINKI karena menghindari perilaku teman-temannya yang selalu memperlakukannya bak raja? Kenapa ia sekarang malah tersinggung diperlakukan bak rakyat biasa? Apa yang sebenarnya dinginkan namja itu?!

"aku Jung Changmin." Kata Changmin,memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum charmingnya yang sukses membuat banyak yeoja termasuk author sendiri menutup hidung mereka akibat darah segar yang mengalir dari sana. ;D

"Aku tidak peduli dengan namamu,pabbo!" bentak Junsu,yang kadar emosinya memang cepat naik tanpa sebab. "ehh.. tunggu, tapi kau bilang apa?! Jung Changmin? Jung?! WHAT?! " teriaknya histeris, drama queennya kumat! -.-

"ermm yeah.." kata Changmin agak bingung. Bukankah tadi Junsu bilang ia tidak peduli apa namanya? Sementara namja nerdy namun cantik yang berada diantara mereka hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Bingung dengan siatuasi apa yang melandanya saat ini. pasalnya, secara tak langsung seluruh penghuni cafetaria sedang menatap kearah meja mereka. Jaejoong tak biasa dengan tatapan penasaran mereka. Biasanya ia selalu menyantap makan siangnya sendiri,tanpa diacuhkan orang lain.

"apa hubunganmu dengan Jung Yunho?!" tanya Junsu sambil menunjuk wajah Changmin dengan jari telunjuknya. Siapa sekarang yang tak punya etika ?-.-

"aku adiknya." Kata Changmin,sekali lagi dengan cengiran polosnya. Wajahnya nampak seperti anak plos berumur 8 tahun. Junsu agak bingung melihatnya. Hey, benarkah bocah didepannya ini adik dari seorang Jung Yunho? menurut infomasi yang diberikan dengan sukarela dari appanya, Jung Yunho adalah profil seseorang yang kalem dan dingin. Didukung dengan fiturnya yang terkesan manly. Erm.. tunggu.. tunggu.. kenapa ia jadi memikirkan hal yang tidak penting,ya?.. oh yeah!

" YAHHHH!" teriak Junsu tiba-tiba,menggebrak meja dengan sekuat tenaga, mengakibatkan Changmin tersentak sementara Jaejoong tersedak lagi. Changmin langsung menepuk-nepuk pundak Jaejoong.

"Gwaencahana,Hyung?!" katanya cemas. Junsu menyingkirkan tangan Changmin dari pundak Jaejoong.

"jangan bertindak seolah kau peduli pada Hyungku!" kata Junsu sambil memeluk Jaejoong erat seakan-akan mengklaim Jaejoong sebagai miiliknya. Sebagai Hyung tapinya,ya. Ingat ini bukan ff jaesu!#plak! Tentu saja pelukan Junsu membuat Jaejoong yang masih tersedak menjadi semakin tersiksa. Poor Jaejoong =.=

"kau adik Jung Yunho kan? Kau pasti tahu kejadian apa yang menimpa Jaejoong hyung, Kenapa kau membiarkan Jae Hyung disiksa seperti itu oleh kakakmu sendiri? Kau pikir hyungku ini apa? " bentak Junsu, dengan kekuatan dolphine eyesnya. sayangnya gagal membuat Changmin takut =3=

Changmin langsung meraih tangan Jaejoong. " mianhae,Hyung. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku tak punya kuasa untuk mengendalikan Yunho Hyung yang susah diatur itu."sesal Changmin yang kini terduduk disamping Changmin sambil mengelus tangan Jaejoong. Flirting,eoh? Jaejoong gelagapan sekarang. Tak sadarkah dirimu Shim Changmin,kau malah membuat Jaejoong akan ditimpa masalah yang lebih besar lagi bila kau terang-terangan mencuri perhatiannya didepan mata seluruh sekolah seperti itu?

Junsu sudah akan membentak Changmin lagi,namun diurungkannya ketika merasakan 'butt' kesayangannya nya dicolek oleh seseorang! Ohmaigadsan, perlu ditekankan lagi. Itu_**ass**_et kesayangannya! Junsu memutar badannya mencari tahu siapa orang kurang ajar yang berani berbuat seperti itu padanya. Dan pandangannya jatuh pada jidat lebar seseorang yang membuatnya menyipitkan matanya karena terlalu silau #plak! Well, kalian pasti sudah tahu lah ya. Siapa lagi memangnya yang punya jidat lebar di antara mereka semua, selain Park Yoochun?

Junsu segara meradang dan ingin secepat mungkin menghajar Yoochun yang malah senyam-senyum seperti ahjussi pervert itu, namun sayangnya usahanya digagalkan lagi oleh Jaejoong.

"Su ah, sudahlah. Kau tidak ingin terkena masalah sepertiku,kan? Lihat. Semua orang sedang melihat kearah kita." Bisiknya,pelan. Junsu mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati semua mata tertuju padanya#kaya miss indonesia#plak! Terpaksa ia duduk lagi disebelah kiri Jaejoong , sementara Yoochun berinisiatif untuk duduk disebelah kanan Junsu, menyebabkan Namja imut itu menggeram pelan.

"yoo, Yunho~ah. Disini kosong! " Ucap Yoochun,dengan riangnya melambaikan tangannya pada sosok tegap seorang Jung Yunho. Jaejoong langsung menelan ludahnya kala melihat Yunho berjalan kearah mereka. Pandangan mereka bertemu selama beberapa detik,sebelum Jaejoong menoleh kearah lain.

Yunho duduk depan Yoochun. Namja itu meletakkan Sandwich beffnya diatas mejanya. Eh lho? Kok Sandwich? Bukannya makan siang mereka nasi goreng? Hoo rupanya perlakuan untuk seorang kingka itu berbeda. Karena perlakuannya berbeda ya makan siangnya pun juga berbeda. Begitu juga Yoochun yang menggenggam _hot plate _berisi Beefpepper steak, dan Changmin yang membawa semangkuk besar stew. Junsu mengerucutkan bibir menatapnya karena iri.

Mereka memakan makan siang mereka dalam keheningan. Erm,tidak hening juga sebenarnya. Yunho sesekali menanggapi omongan panjang lebar Yoochun ,namun lebih terfokus pada Sandwichnya. Jaejoong sedikit mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya. Entahlah,ia hanya merasa sedikit asing bila mata setajam musang itu tak menatapnya. Apakah ia merindukan tatapan tajam Yunho yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasakan sensasi tersendiri itu?

Jaejoong segera menampar wajahnya sendiri dengan pelan guna menghilangkan pikiran itu dari dengan Jaejoong, Changmin dan Junsu yang berada dikanan-kirinya memulai pertengkaran dengan gaya biasa mereka masing-masing. Dimulai dengan Junsu yang geram karena dikiranya gara-gara Changminlah,Yunho dan Yoochun jadi ikut makan dimeja mereka. Changmin menanggapinya dengan gaya nyolot yang sama yang telah berhasil membuat Yunho misuh-misuh sendiri kemarin. Alhasil mereka berdua pun berargumen panjang. Membuat namja yang duduk diantara mereka,yakni Jaejoong, menjadi kesal sendiri dibuatnya.

Saat sedang makan, tiba-tiba sisa Sandwich yang dipegang Yunho lolos dari tangannya dan mendarat dilantai. Mayonaissenya sedikit menciprati ujung celana dan sepatu Yunho sedangkan Yunho sendiri kelihatan tidak begitu peduli. Mata tajamnya mengarah pada Jaejoong yang sedang diam-diam menatapnya. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya malu karena ketahuan mencuri pandang pada namja tampan itu. Yunho membuka mulutnya.

" Kim Jaejoong. Cepat bersihkan celana dan sepatuku ini. " titahnya santai, menunjuk celana dan sepatunya dengan dagunya.

"eh?" reflek Jaejoong mengerjab-ngerjabkan bulu matanya. Junsu yang mengerti maksudnya, sudah meledak duluan.

"yahh. Apa maksudmu menyuruh Hyungku seenak perutmu begitu? Kau ingin cari mati?" geramnya kesal, yang malah membuatnya semakin imut. Lihat saja Yoochun yang sudah menghiasi wajahnya lagi dengan senyum ala ahjussi pervert -.-

"ia budakku. " balas Yunho dingin tak berniat bertanya siapakah namja yang sedang berbicara padanya sekarang. Sebagai anak seorang pemilik yayasan sekolah yang seringkali menggantikan tugas appanya,sudah sewajarnya Yunho tahu bila ada murid yang baru masuk atau keluar dari sekolahnya. "sudah seharusnya Kim Jaejoong menuruti perintahku. Cepatlah Kim, kau tahu kan konsekuensinya kalau kau menolak perintahku." Tambahnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya pelan sambil bangkit dari bangkunya dan mendekati Yunho. Ia mengambil beberapa tisu yang ada dimeja cafetaria dan berlutut didepan kaki Yunho.

"hyung~~~" lirih Junsu dan Changmin berbarengan dengan mimik sedih diwajah masing-masing. Jaejoong memberi mereka senyum terpaksa seraya mulutnya memimikkan suara 'gwaenchana.' Namja itu pun mengelap celana dan sepatu Yunho yang kotor akibat Mayonaisse dan sambal diiringi cemoohan orang-orang disana yang melihat aksi Jaejoong. Jaejoong mencoba mengabaikannya walaupun hatinya terasa miris juga.

Setelah dirasa celana dan sepatu Yunho sudah cukup bersih, ia bangkit dari lantai dan hendak kembali kebangkunya, namun suara Yunho menghentikan lajunya.

"tunggu dulu. bersihkan mulutku juga dengan sapu tanganmu." Kata Yunho. Jaejoong menunduk dan menatap wajah Yunho yang belepotan dengan saus dan mayonaisse. Imut sekali,pikir Jaejoong tak habis pikir melihat cara makan Yunho yang seperti anak kecil hingga bisa belepotan seperti itu." Cepat! Tunggu apa lagi?!" bentak Yunho,menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya. Hmm,, ingin rasanya Jaejoong membekap mulut sial itu dengan tisu kotor yang tadi gunakannya untuk mengelap sepatu. Namun Jaejoong ingat ia masih memiliki hutang yang belum dibayar pada Yunho. Dengan terpaksa ia pun mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya,dan mengarahkannya kemulut Yunho.

**_Deg!_**

Tangan Jaejoong agak bergetar ketika ia mengusap daerah sekitar mulut Yunho. Bibir hati Yunho terasa begitu menggoda bila dilihat dari dekat. Dan bila disaksikan secara seksama dan dalam tempo yang selam-lambatnya#plak! , terdapat tahi lalat kecil diatas bibir hati itu. Jaejoong pun menjadi susah untuk menelan salivanya, susah payah dialihkan pandangannya dari bibir dan tahi lalat sexy itu dan pandangan matanya jatuh pada mata Jung Yunho yang ternyata tengah menatap intens dirinya. Wajah Jaejoong memerah malu namun membalas tatapan Yunho,mereka berdua tersedot dalam tatapan mata masing-masing hingga sebuah suara deheman menyadarkan mereka.

"_ehem.."_ ohlala,, ternyata itu suara Changmin. Namja imut itu sudah bediri didepan mereka berdua. Sementara Jaejoong menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Yunho. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Changmin tersenyum manis yang berkesan palsu pada Yunho sebelum mengajak Jaejoong kembali kekursinya,sementara Yunho dengan wajah dingin dan datar undur diri dari bangku mereka dan berjalan pergi. Diikuti Yoochun yang memanggil-manggil namanya dari belakang.

Hanya tinggal ada JaeSuMin yang tinggal dibangkunya, juga beberapa orang lain yang ada dikafetaria. Junsu segera melingkarkan tangannya dibahu Jaejoong. "Gwaenchana, Hyung?" tanyanya pelan. Jaejoong hanya menggangguk sebagai balasannya, susah payah ia menahan detak jantungnya agar kembali berdetak normal.

"omo,Hyung! Mukamu memerah! Apa kau sakit?" pekik Changmin,khawatir melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba memerah itu.

"ani, aku tidak apa-apa. " balas Jaejoong,tak ingin dua dongsaengnya itu mengerti penyebab sebenarnya kenapa wajahnya memerah. Matanya mengikuti pergerakan namja yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang,hingga namja itu menghilang dibalik pintu keluar.

.

.

.

**YUNHO POV**

.

.

. Aku menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah dengan pikiran yang kalut. Tak kuhiraukan panggilan Yoochun yang memanggil-manggil namaku. Setelah sampai diatap sekolah, aku segera menyenderkan tubuhku dibalik pagar pembatas. Menatap gerobolan awan-awan yang ada diatas langit. aku tak henti-hentinya meremas-remas rambutku sendiri. Mencoba menghilangkan bayangan ketika namja nerdy bernama Kim Jaejoong itu menatapku dengan mata polosnya yang besar dibalik kacamata nerdy itu. Aku sempat terdiam saat aku dan dirinya saling menukar tatapan. Seolah-olah aku tersedot kedalam dimensi dirinya.

"Aahhhh!" teriakku frustasi, Ketika bayangan namja polos itu muncul lagi dipikiranku. Ini benar-benar membuatku gila!

' tidak Jung Yunho! Kau tak boleh memiliki perasaan apapun pada dirinya! Kau hanya boleh membencinya! Ingat tujuanmu! Ingat misimu! Kau tak boleh melupakan itu!' tegasnya didalam hatinya. Namja tampan itu mengertakkan giginya sambil menatap nyalang pada langit biru yang berada diatasnya.

Oh no.. apa sebenarnya misimu Tuan Jung?

.

.

**_TBC_**

.

.

Konbanwa Minna-san!

Gomen apdetnya gak secepat biasanya. Dan gomen ne, chap ini masih pendek.

Ya saya tau ini pendek . dan humornya sangat garing. Zzzttttt...=.=

Apa saya membuat Junsu terlalu OOC disini? Saya harap tidak ..

Yunjae momentnya muncul kan sedikit? Chap dekat akan lebih banyak lagi.

Makanya jangan bosen-bosen review ne?

Kalo review yang masuk banyak kayak dichap kemaren, author akan apdet secepatnya, mungkin besok atau lusa :/

Yooshhh.. yasudahlah. Bingung mau ngomong apa -.-

Gimme some credits ne?

.

.

.

REVIEW?


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: MY SLAVE?!

MAIN CAST: Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho,Park Yoochun ,Jung(Shim) Changmin,Kim Junsu and the others.

WARNING: YAOI/BL,TYPO(S),tak sesuai EYD,cerita pasaran,rated M in some chapter*wink.

Rated: T *a bit M,i think. o.O

Disclaimer: i wish i could own them but sadly i just own the plot.:(

Summary: Kim Jaejoong adalah murid beasiswa di SMA SHINKI, SMA yang terkenal karena semua muridnya bukanlah orang sembarangan dan merupakan orang terkaya dinegerinya. Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya dibalik kacamata nerdynya. Ia pun kerap dibully disekolahnya. Apa yang akan terjadi bila ia telah mempermalukan Jung Yunho,Kingka Sma Shinki didepan mata semua murid di sekolah ? YUNJAE COUPLE OF COURSE :D

.

.

.

**END PREVIOUS CHAP:**

_Aku menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah dengan pikiran yang kalut. Tak kuhiraukan panggilan Yoochun yang memanggil-manggil namaku. Setelah sampai diatap sekolah, aku segera menyenderkan tubuhku dibalik pagar pembatas. Menatap gerobolan awan-awan yang ada diatas langit. aku tak henti-hentinya meremas-remas rambutku sendiri. Mencoba menghilangkan bayangan ketika namja nerdy bernama Kim Jaejoong itu menatapku dengan mata polosnya yang besar dibalik kacamata nerdy itu. Aku sempat terdiam saat aku dan dirinya saling menukar tatapan. Seolah-olah aku tersedot kedalam dimensi dirinya._

_"Aahhhh!" teriakku frustasi, Ketika bayangan namja polos itu muncul lagi dipikiranku. Ini benar-benar membuatku gila! _

_' tidak Jung Yunho! Kau tak boleh memiliki perasaan apapun pada dirinya! Kau hanya boleh membencinya! Ingat tujuanmu! Ingat misimu! Kau tak boleh melupakan itu!' tegasnya didalam hatinya. Namja tampan itu mengertakkan giginya smabil menatap nyalang pada langit yang berada diatasnya._

_Oh no.. apa sebenarnya misimu Tuan Jung?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama sisa jam pelajaran hari itu, pikiran Jaejoong tidak bisa terfokus pada pelajaran. Entah kenapa dibenaknya selalu muncul wajah arogan milik kingka SMA Shinki yang telah mengganggu hari-harinya. Tatapan tajam dari mata musangnya, Hidung tajamnya yang lurus seakan tak bertulang, Bibir berbentuk hati yang seksi, juga kulit tan yang sungguh menggoda untuk disentuh... Pipi namja nerdy itu seketika memerah ketika sadar ia telah mendeksripsikan profil seorang Jung Yunho dibenaknya. Gr.. kenapa ia jadi seperti seorang fangirl yang memimpikan idolanya? Jaejoong menampar pelan pipinya sementara wajahnya dibenamkan diatas lengannya. Berharap agar rona merah dipinya dan detak jantungnya yang berdebar cepat segera kembali kekeadaan normal. Tak dihiraukannya sama sekali penjelasan dari Kim Songsaengnim. Pemandangan yang sangat jarang terjadi. Hmm, apa ia tak takut beasiswanya terancam?

Sementara pikiran Jaejoong berkelana entah kemana,tangan kanannya berpindah untuk menyentuh dahinya yang baru saja diberi plester. Ia mengerang pelan ketika merasakan lecet pada dahinya terasa semakin sakit saat kulitnya menekan bagian luka itu. Sebenarnya luka pada tubuhnya akibat serangan dikantin kemarin masih belum sembuh benar. Beberapa lecet dan memar masih tercetak jelas dikulit mulusnya. Namun sepertinya para penghuni sekolah setan ini seakan tak kunjung jera untuk memberinya pelajaran berharga. Lihat saja rambut hitam lekat Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah berwarna keputih-putihan akibat tepung lemparan para siswa kurang kerjaan itu. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka yang berjiwa paling psycho (-,-) melemparinya dengan batu kecil yang menyebabkan memar tercetak sempurna didahi Jaejoong. Hell, apakah mereka benar-benar siswa berpendidikan? Kelakuan mereka seperti seorang peneliti yang butuh kelinci percobaan, sungguh kekanak-kanakan!

Jaejoong sudah akan tertidur dipangkuan lengannya ketika sesuatu yang ringan menghantam bahu kirinya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang berkeliling untuk mencari tahu siapa yang mengganggu tidurnya,namun semua siswa dikelas ini seakan sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Namja itu pun melongok kebawah kursinya dan mendapati gumpalan kertas yang lecek karena diremas-remas teronggok dibawah sana. Tanpa sadar ia mengambilnya dan meratakannya,

"Kim Jaejoong! ! "

suara berat yang bernuansa geram itu menyapa indra pendengaran Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu seketika tersentak dan hampir menjatuhkan kertas yang baru saja diratakannya sebelum ia sempat melihat. Ia menolehkan wajahnya dan pemandangan pertama yang menyambutnya seketika membuatnya menciut. Kim Songsaengnim berada tepat didepannya sambil memegang penggaris besi ditangan kanannya. Seluruh penghuni kelas langsung memandang meja Jaejoong dengan pandang tertarik dan bahagia, lain dengan Jaejoong yang berusaha menjaga wajahnya agar tak menampakkan wajah bersalah.

" apa yang kau pegang itu?!" bentak Sonsaengnim dengan image killer yang seperti biasa tergantung manis didepan titlenya. Siapa yang tak kenal Kim Sonsaengnim? Guru muda paling killer diSMA Shinki. Berani membuat masalah didepannya? bersiap-siaplah menelan bara api dineraka.

"saya tak tahu,Son. Seseorang melempari saya dengan kertas ini." ucap Jaejoong jujur,walaupun dalam hatinya ia seram juga. Tanpa pernah ia memimpikan untuk membuat masalah dengan guru ini. Kim Sonsaengnim mengabaikan kata-kata Jaejoong dan merebut kertas itu dari tangan Jaejoong. Pria bertubuh agak gempal itu meratakan kertas kusut ditangannya lalu memandangnya. Mata sipit milik pria itu pun seakan hampir terlepas dari soketnya ketika ia memandangi kertas ditangannya. Ia menggeram kecil saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang bingung dan ketakutan dengan matanya yang memerah karena menahan amarah.

" a-ada apa, Sonsaengnim?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut saat tak mendapat respon apa-apa dari pria didepannya. Kim Sonsaengnim tak menjawab apa-apa,namun ia malah melemparkan kertas gambar itu tepat diwajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengerang karena kaget.

"temui saya dikantor guru setelah pulang sekolah,Kim Jaejoong." Ucapnya,cukup keras untuk didengar seluruh penghuni kelas. Pria itu melangkah kembali menuju meja guru sementara bisik-bisik melanda seluruh kelas. Junsu yang berada dimeja paling belakang, sedikit jauh dari meja Jaejoong pun melongok penasaran dikursinya , bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada Hyungnya.

Jaejoong yang dalam kondisi trans karena shock pun kembali pada indranya dan menatap kertas yang kini berada ditangannya. Mata indahnya yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata pun membulat ketika mendapati gambar apa itu. Gambar itu adalah karikatur Kim Songsaengnim dengan wajah cemberut dan lingkaran mata hitam, Plus perut gempal,kuping bulat dan ekor belang dibelakangnya. Yap! Persis racoon!

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar sendiri,membayangkan bahaya apa yang akan menghadangnya. Ia tahu persis gurunya yang satu itu sangat benci bila dipanggil racoon. Walaupun pada kenyataannya dirinya itu memang mirip racoon. ( readers tahu saya ngomongin siapa? Yap, kangin! Hoho .. #plak!)

Wajah Jaejoong memucat saat akhirnya ia paham kenapa guru itu memanggilnya keruang guru. Kim Sonsaengnim salah paham mengira Jaejoong-lah yang menggambar karikatur ini. Oh no..

Jaejoong menelan salivanya dengan susah payah ketika suara kikikan pelan melintas diindra pendengarannya. Ia segera menoleh kearah suara itu,dan mendapati sosok namja tampan sedang memandang kerahnya dengan pandangan meremehkan dan seringai licik terlukis dibibir hatinya. Telapak tangan Jaejoong seketika menggenggam keras.

" Jung Yunho..." desis Jaejoong diantara kertakan giginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam hampir menunjukkan pukul dua siang, ketika seorang namja nerdy bernama Kim Jaejoong tengah mengusap peluhnya lantaran lelah mengerjakan hukuman yang diberikan Kim Sonsaengnim padanya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, guru killer itu memberinya tugas untuk menyapu seluruh halaman dan lapangan luas SMA Shinki, sampai benar-benar bersih! Tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi seberapa luasnya halaman dan lapangan sekolah ini, lihat saja figur Jaejoong yang sudah bermandikan peluh dan tangan serta punggung ringkihnya yang terasa sudah mau patah . Namun panasnya terik matahari yang menyiram tengkuknya tak membuatnya malas untuk mengerjakan hukuman itu. Ia harus cepat-cepat, karena shift kerjanya sebagai pelayan direstoran Appa Junsu akan dimulai pukul 2 siang. Bisa gawat kalau ia terlambat.

Jaejoong baru akan membuang seluruh sampah dan daun-daun yang dengan susah payah ia kumpulkan kesebuah pengki. Namun ekor matanya melihat sebuah kulit pisang diujung halaman sekolah. Ia pun segera menghampirinya.

"aneh, seingatku aku sudah membersihkan disudut ini." gumamnya bingung, lalu membungkuk untuk memungut kulit pisang itu. Setelah diraihnya, ia menaruhnya dipengki yang penuh dengan sampah-sampah yang sudah dipungutinya. Ia baru akan mengangkat pengki itu namun keningnya berkerut ketika mendapati gumpalan sampah plastik dan kertas ditempat yang baru saja ditinggalkannya. Ia menaruh pengkinya lagi dan membungkuk untuk memunguti sampah itu. " hmm.. apa ada seseorang yang mengerjaiku?" ucapnya dengan bibir dikerucutkan karena sebal, punggungnya yang terasa mau patah ini dipakai untuk menunduk terus. Jaejoong kembali ketempatnya semula hanya untuk mendapati pengki yang berisi sampah-sampah yang baru saja ia kumpulkan telah menghilang dari tempatnya.

"dimana pengkinya?" bingung Jaejoong menatap kesekeliling halaman sekolah yang luas itu.

Namun pemandangan yang ditangkap matanya membuat darahnya naik hingga kebatas maksimum. Jung Yunho, kingka tampan yang terbukti ke-arogan-annya itu tengah membuang dengan asal sampah-sampah yang telah ia kumpulkan dengan susah payah selama dua jam, kembali kehalaman. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, ia membuang sembarangan pengki itu dan menggosok-gosokkan tangannya, seperti seseorang yang berhasil melakukan tindakan yang sangat hebat dan mulia. Oh tidak,jangan sebutkan itu . Jaejoong seakan ingin muntah didepan wajah Yunho sekarang juga.

"yahhh! Apa yang kaulakukan?!" jerit Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho yang menyeringai menyebalkan kearahnya. "kenapa kau membuangnya? tak tahukah kau aku bekerja keras untuk mengumpulkannya?!" pekiknya kesal. Jaejoong merasa ingin menangis sekarang. Kenapa pria didepannya ini sangat kekanak-kanakkan?

" Jung Yunho~ssi, kenapa kau sangat keterlaluan seperti ini? aku sudah menuruti segala kemauanmu! Bahkan aku berjanji untuk mengerjakan semua PR mu setiap hari dan membawakan tasmu kemanapun kau pergi. Apa menurutmu aku seorang idiot tak berotak yang menjijikan yang pantas untuk selalu direndahkan orang-orang? Aku juga punya kehidupan pribadi jika kau tak tahu itu!" bentak Jaejoong, menuangkan segala kata-kata yang sedari tadi ditahannya . ia tak peduli lagi tentang apapun. Anak manja didepannya ini akan selalu mengganggunya bila ia tak memberitahunya limit apa saja yang tak boleh ditembusnya. Ia punya kehidupan pribadi! Sekarang sudah jam 2 siang lebih! ia tidak akan terlambat kerja jika saja namja yang otaknya terbuat dari emas berkarat didepannya ini tidak mengganggunya. Ketakutannya akan kehilangan beasiswa dan pekerjaannya membuat air bergelinang dimatanya. Karena hanya dua hal itulah yang menopang hidupnya saat ini.

Yunho seakan beku ditempatnya berdiri ketika melihat kristal dimata Jaejoong yang mulai jatuh menuruni pipinya. Perasaan bersalah merasukinya saat ia sadar dirinya sudah keterlaluan.

"eeehm.. Mian hae.. kata Yunho, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Jaejoong malah semakin terisak pelan sambil melepas kacamatanya agar ia bisa mengucek kedua matanya yang merah. Yunho gelagapan seketika " yah! Kubilang maafkan aku! Berhentilah menangis seakan-akan kau ini yeoja yang kehilangan keperawananmu ditanganku! " well, betapa buruknya caramu meminta maaf Jung. Tak lihatkah dirimu kaki Jaejoong sudah gatal ingin menendang masa depanmu yang tepampang didepan matanya*hoho#plak!

Mata Jaejoong mendelik sebal saat ia mendongak dan menatap langsung kewajah Jung Yunho yang mengeras didepannya.

"apa yang dipikirkannya? Kenapa ia diam begitu?" pikir Jaejoong bingung saat Yunho malah terpaku menatapnya.

Yunho sendiri seakan kehilangan setengah arwahnya ketika melihat menembus kedalam mata Jaejoong yang tanpa penghalang apa-apa.

"big doe eyes itu." Batin Yunho. Mata musangnya terhipnotis pada pesona mata Jaejoong." Kenapa mata itu selalu memerangkapku kedalam pesonanya ? seperti saat pertama kali aku menatapnya.. penuh kepolosan dan keriangan. Sangat cantik dan memabukkan... ahh tidak,Jung ! kembali ke sensemu! Sadarlah! Jangan tatap matanya, alihkan matamu! Alihkan! " Yunho menampar-nampar pipinya sendiri,menerbitkan kerutan didahi Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengucek-ucek mata merahnya sebelum memakai kembali kacamatanya. Ia bernapas berat sebelum membungkukkan badannya, sekali lagi berusaha mmengumpulkan sampah-sampah yang telah berserakan dimana-mana itu.

Yunho mengamati setiap arah gerakannya. " apa yang kau lakukan, Kim? Apakah selain pengemis kau juga merupakan seorang pemulung?" tanya Yunho dengan nada mengejek. Nampaknya namja Jung itu telah melupakan permohonan maafnya lima menit yang lalu -.-

Jaejoong memutuskan mengabaikannya selagi ia memunguti botol-botol plastik dan melemparinya kedalam pengki.

"yahh! Aku bicara padamu!" kata Yunho yang geram karena merasa diabaikan.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong mengabaikannya. Ia mengambil kaleng minuman ditanah dan melemparnya kearah pengki. Namun...

KLING!

"Auwwwww..."

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan segera tercengang ketika mendapati Yunho mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi pipi sebelah kanannya. Tanpa babibu lagi, Jaejoong segera menghampirinya . ia baru akan bertanya apa yang terjadi saat ia menemukan kaleng yang tadi ia lempar teronggok dibawah kaki Yunho. Yunho memegangi pipinya yang sepertinya tergores sudut tajam kaleng itu dan Jaejoong dapat melihat goresan kecil darah dipipi namja itu. Jaejoong segera panik.

"ohh tidak. Sungguh! Aku tidak bermaksud!" cicit Jaejoong, mulai panik dan ketakutan. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dari pipinya dan tanpa sadar menyentuh dan mengelus pelan pipi Yunho . Yunho merasa darahnya berdesir ketika merasakan tangan lembut Jaejoong menyentuh pelan pipinya.

"kau berlebihan Kim. Ini hanya luka goresan kecil." Ucap Yunho yang mau tak mau merasa wajahnya memanas saat mata bulat Jaejoong menatapnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Bibir pouty Jaejoong yang berwarna merah cherry menangkap matanya. Ia membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika bibir itu menempel pada bibirnya. Seberapa lembutnya.. seberapa manisnya..

"mungkin bagimu itu hanya goresan kecil. Namun jika semua fans-fansmu mencari tahu tentang ini. mereka pasti akan langsung membunuhku." Desis Jaejoong yang sama sekali tak sadar bahwa Yunho tengah menatap intens pada bibirnya. "Kajja , kau harus mencuci luka itu agar tak berbekas nantinya. Aku akan mengobatinya disana." Kata Jaejoong melepas pipi Yunho dari tangannya dan bermaksud akan membawa Yunho keUKS namun tanpa disadarinya tangan Yunho telah melepas kacamatanya dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. lalu namja itu menangkup kedua pipinya dan hal selanjutnya yang dirasakan Jaejoong, bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut dan manis. Matanya melebar seketika.

"Mmhh.. " Yunho menekan tengkuk Jaejoong untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Otak Yunho seakan berhenti bekerja ketika dirasakannya betapa manis dan lembutnya bibir Jaejoong . ia menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Jaejoong bergantian. Seakan sedang menyesap permen.

Jaejoong masih dalam keadaan transnya dikarenakan shock tak percaya apa yang telah dilakukan Yunho,namun saat dirasakannya lidah Yunho menusuk-nusuk tepi bibirnya ia segera sadar dan hendak memukul mundur dada Yunho. entah sejak kapan satu tangan Yunho sudah melingkar dipinggangnya sementara satu tangan yang lain menekan dalam tengkuknya. Yunho masih nampak menikmati bibir Cherrynya hingga enggan melepaskan Jaejoong. Semakin Jaejoong meronta semakin dalam tekanan ditengkuk Jaejoong. Bosan dengan menyesap, ia menmasang aba-aba untuk menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong.

"Auwww.." teriak Jaejoong pelan . bisa dirasakannya sesuatu yang terasa amis meluncur turun dari bibirnya. Tak disiasiakan Yunho, ia segera menyelipkan lidahnya kedalam mulut terbuka Jaejoong. Merasakan rongga mulut namja cantik itu yang hangat dan basah. ia mengabsen satu-persatu deretan giginya. Jaejoong merasa tak ada gunanya lagi melawan. Toh namja itu dua kali lebih kuat darinya. Dan lagi, permainan bibir Yunho benar-benar lihai membuat kedua lututnya lemas. Ia butuh pegangan untuk tetap berdiri, akhirnya dilingkarkannya kedua tangannya dileher Yunho. Lidah Yunho menusuk-nusuk lidahnya sendiri, menuggu pergerakan dari namja cantik itu. Dan entah sadar atau tidak, Jaejoong mengikuti pergerakan liar lidah Yunho dan mereka berdua saling beradu lidah didalam mulut Jaejoong-yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Yunho.

Setelah lebih dari 10 menit saling menukar saliva, Jaejoong sudah memukul-mukul dada Yunho karena tak kuat lagi menahan napas. Yunho yang menangkap sinyal itu pun menghentikan serangannya dan menjauh dari tubuh Jaejoong. Keduanya mencoba menangkap udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Jaejoong yang merasa kedua lututnya masih lemas, jatuh terduduk diatas halaman sekolah. Bisa dirasakannya lelehan saliva-yang entah salivanya sendiri atau milik Yunho , meleleh dari rongga mulutnya. Kesadaran segera menimpanya bagai berton-ton batu yang jatuh dari langit. Ia mendongak menatap Yunho yang juga sedang mengatur napasnya dan mengelap saliva dari mulutnya.

"Kau..." bisik Jaejoong pelan. Ia masih shock. Tak pernah dibayangkannya lelaki didepannya ini akan berani menciumnya. Dia itu _straight,for the god's sake!_

Yunho yang sepertinya baru kembali ke sensenya segera melebarkan matanya. "A... Aku.." katanya tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dalam hatinya ia merutuki dirinya. Kenapa bisa lepas kontrol seperti itu?

Jaejoong bangkit dari tanah seraya menahan air matanya yang sudah mau terasa sakit. Itu adalah ciuman pertamanya! Dan ciuman pertamanya adalah sebuah _french kiss_ dengan seseorang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya disekolah. Tak perlu disebutkan bahwa orang itu adalah lelaki! Sambil menahan lututnya yang lemas ia meraih kacamatanya dari tanah dan menjauhkan dirinya dari sosok Yunho yang masih mematung. Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya kembali kedalam gedung sekolah yang kosong untuk mengambil tas, ia memegang bibir bengkaknya yang masih meneteskan darah.

"Hiks.. appo." Isaknya,pada akhirnya. Mengalah pada air mata. Bibirnya memang sakit namun ia tak tahu kenapa hatinya terasa lebih sakit. Kenapa Yunho memperlakukannya seperti ini? ia tahu dirinya itu berstatus sebagai budaknnya namun tidakkah ini keterlaluan? Jaejoong memegang dadanya yang seakan tergores belati tak kasatmata.

"kenapa hatiku rasanya sangat sakit?" batinnya tak habis pikir. Entah kenapa cara namja itu menyentuhnya tadi , meninggalkan rasa familiar pada tubuhnya. Rasa hangat yang misterius dan memabukkan. Kenapa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jae Hyung?"

Jaejoong mendongak ketika dirasakannya sebuah tangan menepuk lembut punggungnya. Dilihatnya wajah Junsu menatap padanya dengan wajah khawatir.

"A.. ada apa, Su?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengelap piring-piring didepannya lalu dimasukkannya kedalam rak. Dirinya saat ini berada direstoran keluarga Junsu. tepatnya didalam dapurnya yang super luas. Jaejoong sungguh bersyukur pada Appa Junsu yang memberinya kompensasi karena datang agak telat tadi.

"apa Hyung baik-baik saja? Sedari tadi aku terus memanggilmu, namun sepertinya jiwamu ada ditempat lain." Kata Junsu yang menyenderkan tubuhnya disamping koki yang sedang memasak. Yah, sebagai anak pemilik restoran, Junsu berhak keluar masuk bagian manapun yang ada direstoran bintang lima ayahnya tanpa izin atau permisi.

"aku tidak apa-apa Su-ie." Kata Jaejoong seadanya sambil melanjutkan mengelap piring-piring yang sudah dicuci. Ia bohong,tentu saja. Tapi mana mungkin ia curhat pada Junsu kalau sebenarnya ia terus memikirkan wajah Jung Yunho yang terus bermain-main diotaknya. Betapa lihainya bibir namj itu bermain dirongga mulutnya, lidahnya yang mendominasi permainan, salivanya yang terasa seperti permen mint menetes dari antara bibirnya...

"Plak! " Jaejoong menampar-nampar pipinya sendiri. Grr. Jung Yunho sudah benar-benar membuatnyaku gila,pikirnya. Junsu yang tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hyungnya hanya bisa melongo seperti lumba-lumba yang haus belaian(?)

"Kim Jaejoong,cepat tanyakan pesanan dimeja no. 26! " perintah salah satu dari koki didapur. Jaejoong segera mengganguk lalu menoleh pada Junsu.

"Su , aku harus bekerja dulu. Aku temui kau seusai kerja,ok?" kata Jaejoong menepuk pelan bahu Junsu. Junsu mengganguk pelan lalu melangkah pergi menuju ruang kerja Appanya. Sementara Jaejoong menuju meja nomor 26.

" Silahkan menunya." Kata Jaejoong, menyerahkan tiga daftar menu pada ketiga orang yang duduk disana. Tubuhnya seketika membeku melihat siapa ketiga orang itu. Yunho,Changmin dan seorang yeoja yang tak dikenal Jaejoong,menoleh padanya.

" Jae Hyung ! " kata Changmin ceria. "kau bekerja disini?"

Jaejoong yang tadinya sedang mengamati gerak-gerik si yeoja yang seang mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Yunho, segera menoleh pada Changmin. "ermm.. begitulah." Jawabnya sederhana, keringat dinginnya menetes saat dirasakannya mata musang Yunho menatap tajam dirinya. Bayangan saat Yunho dan dirinya saling menukar ciuman panas siang tadi kembali berkelebat diotaknya. Bisa dilihatnya yeoja cantik yang duduk disebelah Yuno terus menempel pada Yunho seakan tak mau lepas.

"Erm.. Jadi apa yang kalian pesan?" tanya Jaejoong berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Hatinya seakan terasa sakit melihat keintiman Yunho dan yeoja itu. Ia tak tahu kenapa, tapi ia merasa ingin meraung marah sekarang juga.

"ahh.. aku ingin memakan apa saja yang paling spesial disini. Tolong bawakan untuk kami bertiga,ne Hyung? " kata Changmin sambil tersenyum ramah pada Jaejoong.

"Ne.. Arrasseo. Aku segera kembali." Kata Jaejoong dengan sedikit membungkuk dan undur diri dari sana.

Selagi menunggu pesanan dibuat, Jaejoong menyenderkan tubuhnya kedinding berusaha tak sesering mungkin menatap kearah dimana Jung bersaudara dan seorang yeoja cantik tak dikenal sedang berbincang ria, dengan lengan yeoja itu yang masih melilit dileher Yunho.

"meja no 26, siap!" umum koki yang membuatkan makanan. Jaejoong segera menghampirinya dan mengambil nampan makanan itu. Ia mengambil napas banyak-banyak sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah mereka.

"silahkan pesanan kalian." Kata Jaejoong sopan sambil meletakkan makanan itu dengan hati-hati. "silahkan dinikmati." Jaejoong membungkuk pelan dan ingin mengundurkan dirinya namun Changmin menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Hyung,bisakah Hyung memesan makanan untuk Hyung sendiri dan duduk bersama kami? Aku ingin makan siang bersama Jae Hyung." Kata Changmin dengan _puppy eyesnya_ . Jaejoong baru akan menjawab namun mulutnya seakan kelu ketika melihat Yunho yang sedang memegang pinggang yeoja disebelahnya menempelkan bibir hatinya kepipi yeoja itu. Yeoja itu terkikik geli merasakan pipinya dikecup. Jaejoong membeku ditempatnya berdiri. Bibir itu.. bibir yang telah menciumnya 4 jam yang lalu. Bibir yang memberinya kehangatan yang semanis lollipop, Kini telah mendarat pada pipi yeoja itu. Changmin yang melihat arah penglihatan Jaejoong berdeham gugup. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jaejoong dan membisikinya.

" jangan pedulikan Yunho Hyung. Yeoja itu adalah seorang _bit*h_ yang diambil Yunho Hyung sembarangan dijalanan. Kuharap kau tak keberatan dengan itu Hyung." Kata Changmin, meminta maaf akan kelakuan kakaknya itu.

Jaejoong hanya mengganguk-angguk pelan."tak apa-apa. Lagipula itu bukan urusanku,Changmin~ah." Kata Jaejoong memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Meskipun hatinya serasa ingin menjerit keras.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

Konbawa,minna. :D :D

Sorry for the late update. ;(

Author sudah kelas 3 smp, jadi gak boleh sering-sering megang laptop meskipun itu buat ngetik ff. TwT

Karena ini hari minggu, jadi author ngubut deh ngetiknya :D

Bad Yunpa,eoh? o.O Silahkan hajar Jung Bastard itu kalo chingudeul semua ingin. Jadi saya bisa memiliki Jaema Hoho ;D# Digantung Yunpa.

Kalo ada typo(s) bilang ne? Author terlalu malas untuk mengecek =.=a

Tolong review lagi ya, minna... *puppy eyes changmin. Ditunggu lho!* ngancem :D

I'm tryin to update As Soon As Possible.

Pai pai..

.

.

.

REVIEW?


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: MY SLAVE?!

MAIN CAST: Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho,Park Yoochun ,Jung(Shim) Changmin,Kim Junsu and the others.

WARNING: YAOI/BL,TYPO(S),tak sesuai EYD,cerita pasaran,rated M in some chapter*wink.

Rated: T to the M*for language

Genre: romance/drama/hurt/comfort.

Disclaimer: i wish i could own them but sadly i just own the plot.:(

Summary: Kim Jaejoong adalah murid beasiswa di SMA SHINKI, SMA yang terkenal karena semua muridnya bukanlah orang sembarangan dan merupakan orang terkaya dinegerinya. Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya dibalik kacamata nerdynya. Ia pun kerap dibully disekolahnya. Apa yang akan terjadi bila ia telah mempermalukan Jung Yunho,Kingka Sma Shinki didepan mata semua murid di sekolah ? YUNJAE COUPLE OF COURSE :D

.

.

.

**END PREVIOUS CHAP:**

_Jaejoong baru akan menjawab namun mulutnya seakan kelu ketika melihat Yunho yang sedang memegang pinggang yeoja disebelahnya menempelkan bibir hatinya kepipi yeoja itu. Yeoja itu terkikik geli merasakan pipinya dikecup. Jaejoong membeku ditempatnya berdiri. Bibir itu.. bibir yang telah menciumnya 4 jam yang lalu. Bibir yang memberinya kehangatan yang semanis lollipop, Kini telah mendarat pada pipi yeoja itu. Changmin yang melihat arah penglihatan Jaejoong berdeham gugup. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jaejoong dan membisikinya._

_" jangan pedulikan Yunho Hyung. Yeoja itu adalah seorang bit*h yang diambil Yunho Hyung sembarangan dijalanan. Kuharap kau tak keberatan dengan itu Hyung." Kata Changmin, meminta maaf akan kelakuan kakaknya itu._

_Jaejoong hanya mengganguk-angguk pelan."tak apa-apa. Lagipula itu bukan urusanku,Changmin~ah." Kata Jaejoong memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Meskipun hatinya serasa ingin menjerit keras._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awan-awan kelabu tipis menggantung dilangit yang berwarna lembayung. Tampak oleh mata telanjang,seperti gumpalan kapas-kapas hitam yang tersebar dilautan merah. Awan-awan itu teronggok tak bernyawa dan hanya mengikuti arus yang berjalan lambat hingga akhirnya menghilang ditelan kegelapan. Sementara petang berganti malam, tampak seorang namja berusia muda yang terduduk lemas didalam area pekuburan. Namja itu memakai kacamata tebal bergagang kuno, dengan penampilan parlente yang akan mengingatkanmu akan style pada tahun 70-an. Kulitnya yang putih bak boneka marmer ditutupinya dengan jaket usang yang melilit hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Namja bernama Kim Jaejoong itu berjongkok disamping nisan ibunya dan memanjatkan kata-kata doa. Setelah selesai, ia membuang dedaunan dan ranting-ranting yang melekat pada nisan itu dan tersenyum sendu.

"umma? Apa kabar umma? Apa umma baik-baik saja disana?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah yang dijawab dengan dedauan yang berhembus mistis dibelakang tengkuknya *kok jadi horor?#abaikan =.=

Jaejoong meletakkan sebuah bunga bakung indah yang ia beli dengan hasil kerja kerasnya diatas nisan bak pualam itu. Tanpa dikomando, setetes air mata tumpah diatas tanah nisan dan Jaejoong sadar bertetes-tetes air mata jatuh menuruni kulit halusnya. Ia tak berniat untuk menghapusnya. Hanya untuk sekali ini. hanya untuk sekali ini saja ia membiarkan dirinya menangis didepan ibunya.

"Jaejae rindu umma." Isaknya, membawa kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Perasaan rindunya tak terbendung ketika menatap tempat ibunya tersayang yang sekarang sedang bersemayam tenang didalam tanah. Kecelakaan tragis yang membunuh ibunya empat tahun lalu tidak akan pernah bisa dilupakan Jaejoong. Ah tidak. Itu bukan kecelakaan. Lebih tepatnya pembunuhan.

Pembunuhan massal.

Jaejoong mengucek matanya dibalik kacamata miliknya ketika dirasanya sudah cukup untuk terlihat lemah didepan ibunya. Ia tak mau mengingat peristiwa itu lagi. Tidak untuk yang ke-ribuan kalinya. Sudah cukup setiap malam dalam mimpinya ia didominasi oleh kutukan tak berujung itu, ia tak mau membawanya lagi kedalam dunia nyata. Lengkingan penuh emosi yang bertemakan darah dan bertopeng sebuah mimpi. Hal apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk memblokir semua itu?

"Ahhhhh..."

Jaejoong memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening. Sensasi pusing dan terguncang kembali dirasakan sekkujur tubuhnya. Potongan demi potongan memori berkelebat diotaknya.

Ibunya yang memberikan senyum manis terakhirnya.

Lelaki tua yang mematik cigarette dimulutnya.

Pasangan muda yang sedang bertengkar yang tak sengaja dilaluinya.

Juga mata tajam yang menatap menembus big doe eyesnya.

Lalu, semua warna seakan buyar dalam kelabu, dihiasi jeritan-jeritan berefek halilintar.

"arrghhh... " Jaejoong memegang kepalanya yang terasa mau pecah. Kepalanya tak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit, akhirnya ia menarik keluar sebuah botol obat dari dalam tasnya dan menuang sisa obat itu langsung kedalam mulutnya. Segera dirasakannya sensasi kosong dan lega mendominasi tubuhnya, menggantikan rasa pening yang sempat bermain-main diotaknya tadi. Namja cantik itupun menyeka keringat yang ada diwajahnya. Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum sedih. Hmm, tidak ingatkah kau Kim Jaejoong pada sebuah _quote_ yang berbunyi :

"_even if you forget it for tonight,you'll remember it for the rest of your life"_

.

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong terbangun dengan wajah yang lesu dan pucat pada keesokan harinya. Yah~ dia memang biasa terlihat lesu bila memulai harinya setiap pagi, namun hari ini ia lebih terlihat seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya. Lihat saja kedua lingkaran dibawah matanya yang dipinjamnya dari Tao Exo#plak! Dan kepanikannya bertambah berkali lipat ketika melihat dari balik jendela kamarnya dan mendapati sebuah mobil mewah terparkir didepan rumah kecilnya yang kusam. Rahang namja cantik itu menganga saat melihat mobil tanpa cacat ber-merek Audi A6 yang ia tahu berharga ribuan dolar itu.

Siapa itu?

Rentenir kah?

Tukang kreditkah(?)?

Jaejoong menggigiti kukunya sambil mengerling pada jam dinding rumahnya yang jarum pendeknya menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi . _Holy crap!_ Sudah sesiang ini?!

Jaejoong memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri karena sadar dirinya telah melewatkan tugasnya mengantar susu dan koran-koran setiap pagi. 'Hmm.. bagaimana ini? Ahjumma pasti marah. Apakah gajiku akan dipotong olehnya?' namja cantik itu mondar-mandir dengan kepala ditangkupkan ditangan. Frustasi, hingga sempat melupakan mobil-entah-milik-siapa-itu yang terparkir manis didepan rumahnya.

Jiji, kucing Jaejoong yang bulunya berwarna abu-abu, yang merupakan peninggalan dari mendiang ibunya tiba-tiba muncul dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menyelinap diantara kaki tuannya sambil mengelus-elus kaki Jaejoong dengan manja. Jaejoong masih mengingat-ingat kenapa ia bisa bangun telat pagi ini. Apakah efeknya sampai seperti itu? Terlalu tinggikah dosis yang diminumnya? Atau-

"TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"Huwaa! " jerit Jaejoong, reflek tersentak saat bunyi klakson yang nyaring itu menyapa indra pendengarannya yang sensitif. Jiji yang juga kaget, tak sengaja mencakar kaki Jaejoong yang berada didepannya. Menimbulkan jeritan nyaring dari mulut Jaejoong yang matanya seketika berair saat merasakan kakinya dicakar hingga meninggalkan goresan darah yang panjang.

"Huwa... Jiji, Appo! Teganya kau! " keluh Jaejoong sambil mengelus-elus kakinya yang malang, sementara kucing berjenis russian blue itu sudah berlari kembali ketempat persembunyiannya. "hu uh.. siapa sih itu?" gerutu Jaejoong sambil berjalan agak berjingkat untuk meraih pintu depan. Kakinya perih sekali..

Diraihnya kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan, menampakkan sosok tinggi yang menjulang dibalik pintu rumahnya. Jaejoong baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk menyuarakan protes namun mulutnya yang terbuka terpaksa dikatupkannya lagi ketika melihat sosok tampan yang familiar didepannya-balik menatapnya.

"J-Jung Yunho~ssi?" kata Jaejoong sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata besar dibalik kacamata antiknya itu dengan bingung. 'Kenapa namja ini bisa kesini?' batin Jaejoong penasaran. 'eh? kenapa ia menatapku seperti itu?' tambahnya, ketika melihat mata musang yang sangat ditakutinya menatap dirinya dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka karena tercengang.

Apa yang membuat mata namja bernama Yunho ini seakan-akan terlepas dari soketnya ketika melihat Jaejoong? Hooo rupanya Namja nerdy namun cantik itu sendirilah penyebabnya. Siapa yang tak akan menganga jika melihat penampilan Jaejoong saat ini? coba tebak apa yang ia pakai? Sebuah kaos V-neck berwarna putih yang sangat rendah hingga menampakkan kulit bahu dan dada agak montok Jaejoong yang super-duper mulus yang sukses membuat envy author -_- , kaos longgar itu sendiri agak menyempit dibagian bawahnya hingga mencetak pinggang kecil nan ramping Jaejoong dengan indah. Dibawahnya namja itu memakai _sweat tight pants _pendek sampai separuh paha, menampakkan kaki jenjangnya yang putih mulus-selain bekas cakaran Jiji tadi.

Hmmm, memang wajah Jaejoong masih tetap culun dengan rambut acak-acakan dan kacamata tebal tergantung manis diatas hidungnya, namun tetap saja tubuhnya itu menimbulkan pikiran yadong bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Lihat saja rahang Yunho yang sudah menganga dan hampir meneteskan air liur. O-oh dan jangan lupakan 'little yunnie' yang sudah agak berkedut dibalik celana panjang yang dikenakannya XD

Well, kembali pada Jaejoong. Namja itu tentu saja heran melihat mata musang Yunho yang paling ditakutinya menatap tubuhnya dari atas sampai kebawah dengan tatapan ahjussi pervert yang biasanya digunakan Yoochun#plak!

'apa yang salah denganku?' pikir Jaejoong bingung, mengikuti arah pandang Yunho dan seketika dirinya tersentak.

"Ehmm.." deham Jaejoong salah tingkah, merasakan darah mengalir kewajahnya. Ia menaikkan kerah bajunya agak sedikit lebih tinggi, guna melindunginya dari tatapan lapar si beruang.

Yunho yang sadar ketika mendengar deheman Jaejoong segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menunduk malu, digosok-gosokannya tangannya dibalik tengkuknya,gestur salah tingkah tentu saja. Sepi melingkupi kedua namja yang saling menatap malu itu. Atmosfir diantara mereka berdua sungguh aneh dan tidak nyaman, hingga Jaejoong memutuskan berbicara.

"apa yang kaulakukan disini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah Yunho secara langsung. Wajahnya yang sudah merah tambah memerah ketika mengingat kejadian ciuman hari kemarin. "Omo! Aku harus bersikap seperti apa?" batin Jaejoong frustasi. Tak bisa dipungkiri dalam hatinya ada perasaan yang 'asing' yang masuk saat merasakan bibir hati Yunho melumat kasar bibirnya. Sebal,marah, dan penasaran bercampur aduk dalam hatinya. Tak disangkanya namja sekelas Jung Yunho akan mencium dirinya yang notabene bukan siapa-siapa disekolah itu.'Apakah ia mulai diperlakukan spesial?' ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Sayangnya pikiran itu terpaksa digusur keluar dari otaknya saat melihat _fuck*ng bi*ch_ yang menurut informasi Changmin diambil Yunho sembarangan dijalanan itu sedang bergelantungan erat pada lengan kekar Yunho. Yunho sendiri dengan santainya menempelkan bibirnya dipipi yeoja itu didepan mata Jaejoong sendiri. Hati Jaejoong seakan mau pecah ketika melihatnya. Benarkah Yunho memperlakukan dirinya sama seperti ia memperlakukan _bit*h-bit*h_ itu? serendah itukah dirinya dimata seorang Jung Yunho?

"aku kesini untuk menjemputmu. Apalagi?" gumam Yunho pelan,setelah berhasil mengatasi rasa malunya. Pikiran Jaejoong kembali lagi kebumi saat mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"ehh... menjemputku?" tanya Jaejoong bingung sambil mengedip-ngedipkan kedua bola matanya,polos. Yunho seketika kembali menunduk. Tak mau terlalu sering berhadapan dengan Big Doe Eyes yang selalu berhasil membuat dirinya kewalahan itu.

"tentu saja. Kau kan budakku dan kau harus selalu berada disamping mastermu. Aku akan menunggumu 20 menit lagi dimobil. Kalau kau belum muncul juga, akan kuperpanjang kontrak ini." ucapnya santai, memutar badannya dan kembali memasuki mobil mewahnya, meninggalkannya Jaejoong yang sedang memilih kata-kata makian apa yang paling cocok dilayangkan untuk namja cuek itu.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju sekolah dengan menggunakan mobil mewah Yunho pastinya bukan salah satu perjalanan yang paling diidolakan Jaejoong. Pasalnya, meskipun hati namja cantik itu melonjak senang karena baru pertama kali ini dalam hidupnya bisa memasuki mobil mewah seperti milik Yunho , tapi bila ia tahu atmosfir didalam mobil itu tetap suram dan kaku seperti biasa, tentunya ia akan lebih memilih jalan kaki saja!

'bisakah ia berhenti menatapku? Apa yang begitu menarik dalam diriku sehingga ia terus menatapku? Apa dosaku,ya tuhan!' batin Jaejoong,mulai menciut dijok mobilnya.

'Yeah.. intimidasi dia terus Jung. Biarkan dia merasa ketakutan. Terus tatapi dia.' Batin Yunho, yang pikiran bejatnya kembali menghiasi otaknya. O-ow, belum kapokkah dirimu,Jung Yunho? Tak takutkah kau terjebak lebih dalam lagi kedalam pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong?

"Tuan. Kita sudah sampai." Ucap supir yang berada dijok depan, memecahkan suasana kaku dan dingin yang menyelimuti mobil ini. Jaejoong segera mendongak ,melihat pagar depan gedung sekolahnya yang *uhuk*tercinta*uhuk* dari balik kaca mobil. Ia baru membuka pintu mobil Yunho dan hendak melesat pergi dari sana, namun Yunho sudah terlebih dahulu menyetop lengannya. Jaejoong bernapas berat sebelum membalikkan badannya menghadap Yunho.

"apa maumu?" tanya Jaejoong pasrah.' Semoga ia tak menyuruhku melakukan hal-hal yang diluar nalar manusia.' Batin Jaejoong.' Bicara tentang manusia, apakah namja didepanku ini bahkan,seorang manusia? '

" aku ingin kau menggelar karpet merah ini. Karena aku ingin memasuki sekolah dengan elegan dan berkelas." Kata Jung Yunho, dengan wajah bak Raja yang arrogant. namja yang diragukan spesiesnya(?) itu menunjuk gulungan karpet permadani merah dengan jari telunjuknya. Mata Jaejoong membulat.

"yah~~ memangnya aku ini pemban-"

"kau bukan pembantuku, tapi kau ini budak-ku." Tegas Yunho, memotong protes yang belum sempat dilayangkan Jaejoong padanya tadi. Jaejoong menutup lagi mulutnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya karena sebal. Yunho yang melihatnya pun menatapnya dengan jijik.

"jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu. apa kau pikir dirimu itu imut? Tchh.." caci Yunho dengan gaya santai dan seenaknya, membuat tangan Jaejoong benar-benar gatal untuk menonjok muka arrogant itu.

Akhirnya,dengan helaan napasnya yang mungkin sudah kesejuta kalinya, ia membungkuk untuk mengambil karpet merah panjang itu dan menggelarnya kesekeliling jalanan yang akan dilalui Yunho, mengabaikan caci maki-dan lecehan-lecehan yang dilontarkan padanya oleh siswa-siswi yang melihat aksinya itu.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan puas sambil mengeluarkan seringai andalannya.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran pertama sudah berlangsung setengah jalan ketika Jaejoong meminta izin pada gurunya,Ms. Kwon untuk pergi kekamar mandi sebentar. Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya, namja itu mencuci tangannya diwastafel toilet dan hendak keluar dari sana namun langkahnya terhenti karena melihat gerombolan yeoja-yeoja mengerumuni pintu depan toilet tersebut. Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya karena heran dan sudah memasang ancang-ancang untuk kabur, dipikirnya mereka mau mengeroyok Jaejoong. namun, namja nerdy nan cantik itu terkejut ketika melihat salah satu dari yeoja itu berbicara kepadanya dengan suara sopan.

"Jaejoong~ssi. Bisa aku bicara padamu sebentar?" kata Yeoja bernama Park Min Byul . ia tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong ternganga sendiri dibuatnya.

"a-ada apa?" kata Jaejoong, masih bingung. Dilongokkannya kepalanya dan namja itu dengan bingung melihat masih ada 5 atau 6 yeoja lain dibelakang yeoja bernama Min Byul itu.

"ini untukmu." Kata Min Byul, menyerahkan bingkisan kado pada Jaejoong yang membuat kadar cengo Jaejoong semakin bertambah. Ia menerimanya dengan canggung, takut kalau kado ini adalah jebakan untuknya.

"itu coklat spesial dari swedia. Ambillah." Ucap yeoja itu, menghentikan pikiran curiga Jaejoong.

"ehh. Tapi untuk apa?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti. Yeoja-yeoja lain dibelakang Min Byul pun ikut menyerahkan bingkisan yang ada ditangan mereka pada Jaejoong.

"ini untukmu Jaejoong~ssi, parfum terbaik dari paris."

"terima kado dariku saja Jaejoong~ssi, jam tangan gucci dari swiss!"

"aisshhhh~~ terima punya-ku saja! Sepatu _Nike _limited edition_!"_

Jaejoong yang kebingungan tak tahu apa-apa, mengangkat tangannya untuk menyetop yeoja-yeoja yang hampir cakar-cakaran karena tidak mau kalah itu. Hmm, ia mencium sesuatu yang aneh disini.

"_chill, girls_.. boleh aku tahu kenapa kalian memberikan ini untukku?" tanya Jaejoong dengan alis mata yang berkerut.

Yeoja bernama Min Byul itu langsung menjawab dengan hati-hati." Ermm.. sebenarnya aku punya permintaan pada Jaejoong~ssi."

"apa itu?" tanya Jaejoong yang mulai mengerti arah kemana pembicaraan mereka. Sepertinya akan ada situasi dimana dibutuhkannya pribahasa ' ada udang dibalik batu'

"kumohon, jadikan aku partner Yunho oppa diProm Party nanti!" kata Yeoja itu membuat gesture memohon pada Jaejoong. sementara yeoja-yeoja lain yang ada disebelahnya tak mau kalah darinya.

"tidak aku saja. Please Jaejoong~ssi katakan pada Yunho oppa, jadikan aku dance partnernya!"

"yahh~~ aku lebih dulu dari padamu!"

"tidak! Aku !"

Jaejoong hanya menonton pertengkaran mereka dengan mulut setengah terbuka karena baru paham apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Sma Shinki biasa mengadakan Prom Party setahun sekali untuk membuktikan seberapa mewah dan berpengaruhnya sekolah tersebut. Tiap pesta, diadakan yang namanya acara _dance _floor wajib untuk para siswa-siswi. Peraturannya dari tahun ketahun tetap sama. Para siswa-lah yang wajib mengajak para siswi untuk menjadi dance partner mereka, dan siapa yeoja-yeoja disekolah ini yang tidak menunggu-nunggu Jung Yunho, yang notabenenya adalah kingka sekolah mereka yang _freak*ng hot _itu untuk mengajak salah satu dari mereka sebagai partnernya ?

"ermm mianhae. Meskipun kalian meminta tolong padaku. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada _Yunho_~ssi" kata Jaejoong jujur, menghentikan pertengkaran jambak-jambakan para yeoja itu. yah, itu benar. Meskipun Jaejoong akan terus berada didekat Yunho untuk tiga bulan kedepan tapi itu tidak mempengaruhi hubungan kaku diantara mereka. _Hell_, memangnya yeoja-yeoja berotak cerdas ini pikir dirinya dan Yunho adalah teman akrab,begitu? Status dirinya itu adalah _slave_-nya Yunho _for pete's sake!_

"kumohon Jaejoong~ssi. hanya bicara saja pada Yunho tentang ini,ne? Aku sangat meminta tolong padamu." Kata Yeoja-yeoja itu, menggunakan _puppy eyes_ gagal mereka -_- Jaejoong yang melihat itupun tak kuasa menolaknya, toh memang pada dasarnya hati namja itu terbuat dari emas#_claps for_ jaema :)

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Junsu melangkahkan kaki jenjang mereka menuju cafetaria pada jam istirahat. Ermm, sebenarnya kronologisnya Junsu-lah yang menyeret Jaejoong untuk mengikutinya kesana. Karena namja cantik itu menolak pindah dari kelasnya dikarenakan beberapa alasan. Well, tahu kan yah? Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena Sang SUPER DUPER ULTRA MEGA ALMIGHTY LORD Jung Yunho~ssi yang terhormat. lebih baik ia mengindari namja arrogant itu kalau tak mau tertimpa sial.

"C'mon Hyung. Perutku lapar sekali. Kau tak tahu seberapa tersiksanya cacing-cacing diperutku yang meraung minta disini." kata Junsu, menggunakan _puppy-_ups,_ dolphine eyes_nya. Jaejoong yang melihatnya pun terpaksa mengalah, daripada gajinya nanti dipotong -_-

Junsu mendudukkan pantat bebeknya disalah satu kursi kafetaria diikuti Jaejoong yang matanya sedari tadi was-was menatap penjuru kafetaria yang luas dan penuh dengan lautan siswa-siswi. Dicobanya untuk mencari sosok Jung Yunho diantara mereka.

"siapa yang kau cari?" tanya Junsu penasaran,sambil menguyah Ddeokbokgi yang baru diambilnya dari kantin sekolah. Ia mengernyit kecil saat merakan masakan yang tak enak itu lolos dari tenggorokannya. "OMFG, apa tidak ada makanan yang normal dikantin ini? kenapa semua makanan disini terasa seperti sampah?" keluhnya, sambil menyeruput colanya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa pahit Ddoekbokgi itu. "urgghh.. padahal perutku lapar." Kata Junsu bersedih, tangannya mengelus-elus perutnya.

Jaejoong yang melihat ekspresi imut Junsu hanya bisa terkikik geli." Su~ie, kau mau Nasi Goreng Kimchi buatanku? Aku membuat cukup banyak untuk kita berdua" tawarnya, mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya yang berisi makanan buatannya sendiri.

Wajah Junsu langsung berbinar cerah dan dengan senang hati ia menerimanya. " sejak kapan kau membawa bekal,Hyung?"tanyanya, menyuap sesendok Nasi Goreng Kimchi buatan Jaejoong yang terkenal kelezatannya." Mhh... Mashita!" serunya, senang.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihatnya." Aku tahu kau tidak suka dengan makanan dikantin ini. lihat saja, dari kemarin kau mengeluh terus. lebih baik aku bawa bekal saja, toh jadi lebih bervariasi."jawab Jaejoong sambil menguyah nasi goreng bagiannya.

"Huwa... Gomawo Hyung. Kau yang terbaik!" pekik Junsu , melontarkan dirinya untuk memeluk Hyung tersayangnya dengan erat.

"uhukk.. uhuk...Yah Kim Junsu, kau mau membuatku mati tersedak,eoh?" kata Jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Jangan salah! Imut-imut begitu Junsu punya kekuatan setingkat dengan petinju kelas dunia. Salahkan saja Appanya yang menyuruh Junsu ikut kelas Martial Arts.

"Hehe mianhae,Hyung." Kata Junsu dengan senyum Oh-Sangat-Imutnya,menyebabkan Jaejoong tak kuasa untuk tak mencubit pipi Chubby Junsu, Junsu merengut.

"Hey, _My Sweety Duckbutt-ie_..."

"Ohh jangan kau lagi!" Junsu memutar kedua bola matanya saat suara yang paling ingin dihindarinya saat ini menembus pendengarannya, diikuti tangan yang melingkar disekeliling bahunya.

"Yah! Park Yoochun, cepat lepaskan tanganmu atau kau tak akan bisa melihat matahari lagi besok." Junsu berkutat dengan namja yang dengan seenak jidat lebarnya mendudukkan dirinya disamping Junsu. Jaejoong yang berada didepan mereka hanya bisa cengo.

" Shireoo! " balas Yoochun, makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada bahu Junsu dengan gaya manjanya. " lagipula untuk apa lagi aku mencari matahari, sementara matahari hariku tepat berada disampingku." Tambahnya dengan kata-katanya yang Oh-So-Sweet-sekali. Junsu sampai mau muntah mendengarnya.

"Hey, Jaejoong~ssi . kau tampak bersinar hari ini." salam Yoochun mengeluarkan aura Cassanovanya, membuat Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya bisa membalasnya dengan berjengit sambil tersenyum aneh.

"errmm dimana Yunho~ssi dan Changmin~ssi? bukankah kau biasanya bersama mereka, Yoochun~ssi ? " tanya Jaejoong penasaran, merasa sedikit kasihan pada Junsu yang mencoba berkelit dari pelukan romantis-menurut Yoochun- namja disampingnya.

" panggil saja aku Yoochun. Bukankah kita seumuran?" Sahut Yoochun, tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong yang balik tersenyum kikuk padanya. " Ohh, abaikan kedua Bastard itu. barangkali mereka sedang mem-_f*ck bit*h bit*h _diluar sana, dan jika kau tidak keberatan..." tambah Yoochun sambil menoleh pada namja imut yang sedang memasang ekspresi marah dipelukannya." Bolehkah aku meminjam _my little sweety dolphine_ ini sebentar saja?"

"meminjam?! Kau pikir aku ini barang pinjaman?! Yahh~~ lepaskan, kau brengsek!" teriak Junsu keras, membuat beberapa pasang mata menoleh ke arahnya. Jaejoong mulai merasa tidak enak.

"wae? _My duckbutt-ie _cepat sekali marah..." balas Yoochun, memasang lagi senyum ahjushi pervy andalannya yang sukses membuat baik Junsu ataupun Jaejoong merinding dibuatnya. Tangan Yoochun pun tak tinggal diam. Tangan kirinya yang semula berada dibahu Junsu mulai menyelusup ke area bawah dan...

"YAHHH ! Perhatikan tanganmu! "

_Slap!_

"Auchhh... WTF?"

Ehh o.O apa yang terjadi? Ohh ternyata pemirsah, cap tangan manis telah dilayangkan Junsu pada pipi kanan Yoochun dalam usahanya untuk melindungi **_ass_**_et _kesayangannya dari remasan tangan bejat Yoochun. Alhasil pipi Yoochun pun terlihat bengkak dan merah dan namja itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi pipinya. Jaejoong yang melihatnya pun tak kalah kaget, ia langsung menenangkan Junsu.' bisa-bisa Park Yoochun ini bisa bonyok ditangan Junsu' pikirnya, menatap kasihan pada kingka sekolah mereka yang tak berdaya. Untung saja meja mereka terletak diujung kafetaria dan lagipula jam makan siang sudah akan selesai jadi tidak ada yang melihat aksi Junsu pada Yoochun ,kecuali beberapa orang.

"Huwahaha.. sepertinya playboy Cassanova kita baru saja ditolak.." kata suara baritone nan ceria yang tiba-tiba datang dibelakang dan mereka langsung mengambil tempat duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"Changmin~ssi.." kata Jaejoong kaget, dan kekagetannya bertambah saat melihat sosok namja tampan bermata musang yang datang setelah Changmin dan langsung menduduki tempat disebelah Yoochun.

"buang embel-embel~ssi itu Hyung. Sudah kubilang,aku tak mau terlihat tua dipanggil seperti itu." Kata Changmin dengan Oh-So-Irresistible-Poutnya. Jaejoong berdecak geli melihatnya. Yunho yang melihat mereka berdua hanya terdiam dan melontarkan tatapan dinginnya yang terkenal.

"apa ini, Hyung?" tanya Changmin menunjuk kotak bekal Jaejoong yang berisi Nasi Goreng Kimchi-nya.

"ohh aku membuat bekal sendiri. Karena kupikir aku dan Junsu sudah bosan dengan makanan dikafetaria." Kata Jaejoong ramah sambil tersenyum manis pada Changmin.

"Waaah, Jinjja? Kau memasaknya sendiri Hyung? Benar juga, terkadang aku juga bosan dengan makanan di kafetaria ini." angguk Changmin, menyetujui perkataan Hyungnya.

Junsu yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus sebal.' Bosan apanya? Makananmu kan beda dengan makanan kami!' pikirnya gusar, mencoba mengabaikan tatapan napsu yang dilayangkan Yoochun padanya. #Jewer Uchun.

"kau mau coba?" tawar Jaejoong yang jelas sekali menyadari tatapan pengen(?) yang dilontarkan mata Changmin pada bekalnya -_-

"bolehkah,Hyung?! Gomawo..." kata Changmin menunjukkan senyum Mismatched-eyesnya yang membuat Jaejoong jadi gemas sendiri dibuatnya.

"Nee.. buka mulutmu!" perintah Jaejoong, membuat Changmin membuka mulutnya dan Jaejoong menyisipkan sesendok nasi goreng pada mulut Changmin. Changmin menguyahnya dengan gembira.

"Omo! Enak sekali Hyung! Jeongmal!" puji Changmin, menaikkan kedua ibu jarinya keatas sebagai apresiasi atas masakan Jaejoong. Jaejoong seketika tersenyum, ia sangat senang bila hasil masakannya dipuji.

"benarkah? Mau lagi, Changmin~ah?" kata Jaejoong menyodorkan sesendok nasi lagi pada Changmin yang dengan senang hati menerimanya. Junsu yang melihatnya hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya karena merasa Hyung kesayangannya direbut orang, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tangan Yoochun dengan tidak etisnya kembali melingkari bahunya.

"Ah... sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan makanan rumahan seenak ini. " komentar Changmin sambil menguyah suapan Jaejoong yang keempat.

" bagaimana kalau kubuatkan bekal untukmu setiap hari? Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai nasi goreng ini." kata Jaejoong yang merasa gembira melihat Changmin yang bersuka cita memakan masakannya.

"itu suatu kehormatan untukku,Hyung." Balas Changmin senang. Kedua insan manusia itu terus mengobrol dan saling menyuap hingga tak menyadari ada sepasang mata musang yang memandangi setiap gerakan yang dilakukan mereka. Namja itu mengertakkan giginya karena marah dan memukul meja didepannya hingga meja itu bergetar.

"ada apa Yunho ?" tanya Yoochun yang agak kaget melihat sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba mengamuk tanpa sebab. Semua yang ada dimeja mereka seketika menatap bingung Yunho.

"tidak ada apa-apa." Balas Yunho dingin, menumpukan wajahnya diatas telapak tangannya. Jaejoong merasa kaget dan bingung saat mata musang Yunho tiba-tiba menusuk tajam matanya dengan tatapan marah dan kesal. Namja cantik itu bertanya-tanya sendiri apa kesalahannya kali ini. tiba-tiba ia ingat akan suatu hal.

" Yunho~ ssi, siapa yang ingin kau ajak menjadi dance partnermu di Prom Party nanti?" tanya Jaejoong to the point. Ia sendiri merasa kaget kenapa ia langsung bicara pada intinya begitu.

"kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" tanya Yunho curiga, menatap wajah gugup Jaejoong dengan penasaran.

" tidak. Aku hanya bertanya." Jawab Jaejoong, mencoba memasang wajah tidak bersalah.

" aku tidak tahu, dan aku tidak peduli dengan Prom Party bodoh itu." jawab Yunho dingin sambil mengocok-ngocok milkshake cokelatnya.

" Jangan begitu sobat. Kau tahu kan disana akan banyak _hot stuff_ yang datang" Yoochun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan nakal pada Yunho, menimbulkan decakan terganggu dari Junsu.

" aku tidak peduli dengan _slutty hot stuff_ yang kau bicarakan. Mungkin aku tidak akan datang lagi seperti tahun kemarin. gadis-gadis _bit*hy _itu terlalu menganggu."

Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar jawaban Yunho ' menggangu ia bilang? Bukankah ia senang dengan gadis-gadis jalang yang selalu mengerumuninya itu? bahkan ia mencium salah satu dari mereka kemarin!' batinnya gusar.

"bagaimana dengan Jae Hyung? Apa kau menghadiri Prom Party tahun kemarin?" tanya Junsu penasaran. Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya." Yeah, agar beasiswaku tidak dicabut aku harus mengikuti setiap acar yang diadakan sekolah."

"tapi ini aneh. Seingatku aku tidak melihatmu dilantai dansa tahun kemarin,Hyung." Kata Changmin sambil memiringkan kepala-nya, mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tak menjawab apa-apa. Ia ingat betul tahu kemarin tak ada yeoja yang bersedia diajak olehnya. Akhirnya ia berakhir sendirian dipojok saat para siswa memasuki dance floor.

Yoochun menoleh pada Yunho berada disebelahnya." Kurasa tahun ini kau harus datang Hyung. Ingat kepala sekolah sudah mengingatkan kita berkali-kali. Sebagai Kingka sekolah kita harus datang ke acara prom itu."

Yunho mengedikkan bahunya, nampak tak tertarik." Kalau aku tak punya pilihan lain..."

Yoochun menyeringai mendengar jawaban Yunho." Jadi siapa Yeoja yang akan kau ajak. Oh _for the god sake's Yunho! _kau harus mengajak seseorang yang sama hotnya dengan dirimu!"

"bagaimana dengan Park Min Byul kelas 2-B? " sela jaejoong , yang tiba-tiba ingat dengan perjanjiannya pada Yeoja-Yeoja dikamar mandi tadi.

"Park Min Byul? Hmm benar juga. ayah Yeoja itu kan berasal dari Swedia, penampilannya juga baik. bagaimana Yunho? _not bad,rite?"_ kata Yoochun menyarankan dengan senyum nakal pada teman sehidup sematinya itu.

"aku tidak kenal siapa yeoja itu." balas Yunho dingin, membuat Jaejoong menghela napasnya.

"bagaimana dengan Lee Ji Eun kelas 3-E?" tanya Jaejoong , mengingat yeoja berkepang yang hendak memberinya parfum dari swiss tadi, kendatipun semua kado-kado itu ia tolak semua. Ia tak punya alasan untuk menerima kado-kado mahal itu.

"siapa Yeoja itu?"

" ahh barangkali kau kenal dengan Han Soo Hee kelas 2-C?" Kata Jaejoong tak menyerah.

"Nah uh." Jung Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"atau mungkin..."

"Yahh! Ada apa denganmu ?! kenapa kau terus menawarkanku dengan yeoja-yeoja yang tak kukenal?" teriak Yunho yang kehilangan kesabarannya pda sikap aneh Jaejoong.

"benar Hyung? Kenapa kau kelihatan bersikeras sekali menawarkan Yunho Hyung, dance partner?" tanya Changmin penasaran, diikuti anggukan Yoochun dan Junsu.

" tidak. Aku hanya bermaksud membantu!" kilah Jaejoong, mempertahankan wajahnya agar tetap kelihatan Innocent, namun Yunho menangkap gelagat gelisah Jaejoong.

"barangkali ada beberapa Yeoja yang menyogok dan mendesakmu agar kau memintaku untuk menjadi dance partner mereka kan? Hmm_ what a bit*h" _kata Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan jijik dan terganggu.

"tidak! Tidak begitu!"

"aku tidak peduli berapa mereka membayarmu tapi asal kau tahu saja, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mempengaruhiku. _Remember it, you'r just my slave"_ desis Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong, lalu setelahnya namja itu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan pandangan benci dan terluka.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hey ho! :D

It's me again... Kombek with new chapter XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Mian telat apdet! Sibuk PM soalnya X( Forgive me,ne... *pout

Ok saya tahu Yunho disini Bastard dan Bitchy sekali ~~Xpppp poor Jaema, author benar-benar anak durhaka karena telah menyiksa eomma sendiri XDDD

Sudah panjang kan ya chapternya :) udah 4000 words loh!* nyerang readers pake tatapan pervy nya Yoochun kalo ada yang bilang masi pendek.

YANG MAU LIAT TRANFORMASINYA JAEMA DICHAP DEPAN ANGKAT REVIEWNYA,NE? :D

Kalo enggak, entar perubahan cinderellanya Jaema aku tunda lagi.. hohoho*ketawa epil.

Yasudahlah, doakan chap depan ASAP saja ya, karena saya tidak janji..hoho

Last but not least: gimme ripiu...

.

.

.

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: MY SLAVE?!

MAIN CAST: Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho,Park Yoochun ,Jung(Shim) Changmin,Kim Junsu and the others.

WARNING: YAOI/BL,TYPO(S),tak sesuai EYD,cerita pasaran,rated M in some chapter*wink.

Rated: M

Genre: romance/drama/comedy/a bit hurt

Disclaimer: i wish i could own them but sadly i just own the plot.:(

Summary: Kim Jaejoong adalah murid beasiswa di SMA SHINKI, SMA yang terkenal karena semua muridnya bukanlah orang sembarangan dan merupakan orang terkaya dinegerinya. Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya dibalik kacamata nerdynya. Ia pun kerap dibully disekolahnya. Apa yang akan terjadi bila ia telah mempermalukan Jung Yunho,Kingka Sma Shinki didepan mata semua murid di sekolah ? YUNJAE COUPLE OF COURSE :D

.

.

**_End previous chap:_**

_"Yahh! Ada apa denganmu ?! kenapa kau terus menawarkanku dengan yeoja-yeoja yang tak kukenal?" teriak Yunho yang kehilangan kesabarannya pda sikap aneh Jaejoong._

_"benar Hyung? Kenapa kau kelihatan bersikeras sekali menawarkan Yunho Hyung, dance partner?" tanya Changmin penasaran, diikuti anggukan Yoochun dan Junsu. _

_" tidak. Aku hanya bermaksud membantu!" kilah Jaejoong, mempertahankan wajahnya agar tetap kelihatan Innocent, namun Yunho menangkap gelagat gelisah Jaejoong._

_"barangkali ada beberapa Yeoja yang menyogok dan mendesakmu agar kau memintaku untuk menjadi dance partner mereka kan? Hmm what a bit*h" kata Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan jijik dan terganggu._

_"tidak! Tidak begitu!" _

_"aku tidak peduli berapa mereka membayarmu tapi asal kau tahu saja, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mempengaruhiku. Remember it, you'r just my slave" desis Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong, lalu setelahnya namja itu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan pandangan benci dan terluka._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**CHAPTER 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kontrak perbudakan Yunho dan Jaejoong dicanangkan. Namun bukan berarti kehidupan Jaejoong berjalan lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya, tetap saja setiap harinya ia harus mengikuti perintah konyol nan tak wajar yang dilayangkan dari sang majikan. Pernah disuatu pagi dihari jum'at yang berawan dan hujan jatuh dengan sangat deras, Yunho dengan santainya berkata pada namja cantik itu bahwa ia -secara tidak sengaja telah meninggalkan tas serta perangkat sekolahnya yang lain dimansionnya. Alhasil namja cantik itu pun berlari hampir sejauh 3 km dihari hujan hanya berbekal jas hujan saja dan mati-matian mencari mansion besar Yunho. beruntunglah dirinya karena mansion itu sangat besar dan mencolok,sehingga ia menemukannya tanpa halangan berarti. ia pun melapor pada Pak. Shin, supir Yunho,tentang keteledoran-yang entah disengaja atau tidak- tuan muda brengseknya itu. beruntungnya lagi namja berusia kepala empat itu berbaik hati mengantar balik Jaejoong kesekolah. Namun tetap saja Jaejoong harus menerima detensi dan cemoohan dimana-mana dikarenakan dirinya yang datang telat dan dalam kondisi tubuh bak jiji yang tercebur disungai.

Yunho dengan tidak etisnya pun langsung mengambil tasnya dari tangan Jaejoong yang gemetar karena kedinginan. Jaejoong hanya bisa cengo melihatnya. Bisakah setidaknya namja itu mengucapkan 'terima kasih?' Oh itu tidak ada dalam kamus hidup seorang Jung Yunho. bahkan ia tidak melihat Jaejoong sama sekali ketika itu! Jaejoong benar-benar gemas ingin menendang _twinsball _Yunho dan mencincangnya menjadi makanan Jiji. Sayang sekali namja cantik itu tidak menyadari pergerakan tercekat dileher Yunho yang mati-matian menahan segala nafsu dan gairahnya ketika melihat baju basah Jaejoong yang melekat sempurna ditubuh sexynya. Oh my ,, beruntung sekali Jaejoong selalu memiliki cadangan seragam diloker sekolahnya, setidaknya pulang sekolah nanti ia masih bisa menyandang gelar _virgin ._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**JAEJOONG POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mendecak kesal saat Tuan-muka-kecil itu menyerahkan setumpuk buku-buku dan diagram berat diatas kedua tanganku. Yeah, saat ini kita berdua sedang berada diperpustakaan setelah selesai mengerjakan PR bersama. Ehm,, Tentu saja yang dimaksud bersama adalah aku yang mengerjakan semua tugas itu sementara ia mendudukan pantatnya dikursinya dan memandangku seakan ingin menelanku hidup-hidup. Suatu kehormatan yang besar,bukan?

"Boleh kutanya, untuk apa semua buku-buku ini,Yunho~ssi?" tanyaku, mengangkat sedikit keatas buku-buku yang tercetak dengan cover tebal itu sementara kami berjalan menjauhi perpustakaan. Hell, bahkan aku hampir tak bisa melihat jalan depan karena buku-buku sial ini.

" bukan urusanmu." Katanya cuek, menyandang tas ranselnya disebelah bahu kanannya dan berjalan dengan wajah lurus kedepan. Merasa bak model,eoh? oh tak usah ditanyakan lagi, fangirl-fangirl bitchy itu sudah mengerumuni jalan disekeliling Yunho dan berusaha menjilat Yunho dengan wajah dan tingkah slutty mereka. aku tak sadar mengeluarkan geraman pelan saat salah satu dari mereka mengelus pipi Yunho dengan seductive dan terang-terangan memberi kode pada Yunho untuk mengajaknya keProm Party yang akan dimulai 2 hari lagi. Dan tebak apa?! Yunho membalas yeoja itu dengan senyuman seductive pula!

Aku menggigit bibirku, menelan kekesalan yang sudah berbuncah dihati dan mempercepat langkah kaki ini untuk meninggalkan mereka. _shit! _Kenapa ia harus bersikap sebaik itu pada yeoja-yeoja yang biasanya ia keluhkan keberadaannya saat jam istirahat? Hmm, si brengsek itu hanya bisa berucap, toh pada kenyataannya tak ada kucing garong yang akan menolak ikan asin! Saking sibuknya mengomel aku tak menyadari ada seseorang didepanku, alhasil akupun jatuh terjerembab kebelakang dengan buku-buku yang jatuh berceceran. Lututku terasa panas sekali! Uhhh memalukan sekali, Kim Jaejoong!

" Omo,Hyung! Gwaenchana?!" pekik orang yang menabrakku tadi. Aku mendongak dan mendapati wajah tampan Jung Changmin yang sudah berjongkok dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk menopangku berdiri.

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya sambil tersenyum manis." Gomawo Changmin~ah"

"Nee~ tapi apa yang kaulakukan dengan semua buku-buku ini,Hyung?" tanya Changmin yang kini ikut membereskan buku-buku berat yang berserakan dilantai. Hmm, gentleman sekali,bukan? Berbeda dengan kakaknya! Aku memutar bola mataku dengan sebal.

" seperti biasa.. kau tahu? Pelatihan wajib militer ." balasku jengah, mempoutkan bibirku dengan sebal sementara buku-buku berat ini sudah berada kembali ditanganku. Changmin hanya tersenyum dan mengambil separuh dari buku-buku itu.

"biar kubantu, Kemana kau akan mengantar buku-buku ini?"

Aku berusaha mengambil kembali buku itu, " tidak usah Changmin~ah. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri." Kataku tak enak, sadar semua mata murid dikoridor menatap penasaran kearah kita berdua. beberapa dari mereka menatapku dengan pandangan marah dan tak rela, siap melempar kode perang.

Bukannya menyerahkan buku-buku itu, Changmin malah mengambil semua buku ditanganku dan menopangnya diantara kedua lengannya sambil tersenyum cerah. " biarkan aku membantu sekali saja,ok? Aku merasa bersalah karena tak bisa membantu Hyung dari Freakin Bastard yang sialnya beralirah darah sama denganku itu."

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Tak sadar pada sosok tinggi besar yang sudah berada dibelakangku.

"sudah selesai flirtingnya?"

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan agak terlonjak sedikit ketika mendapati sosok namja tampan yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakangku. "Y-Yunho ."

Yunho hanya menatap kami berdua dengan pandangannya yang seakan bisa menronsen. Aku menelan ludah dengan gugup sementara Changmin tampak santai-santai saja.

"aku tidak ingat menyuruhmu untuk flirting dengan seseorang. Ingatkan aku kalau aku mengatakannya? " ucapnya, menelengkan kepalanya dengan posisi seakan sedang berpikir. Aku menghela napas melihatnya.

"Changmin hanya membantuku dengan buku-buku beratmu itu. apa yang salah memangnya?" tantangku dengan muka yang masam 'kau sendiri flirting dengan yeoja-yeoja jalangmu itu!' jengahku dalam hati.

"Ne, Hyung. Sudahlah! buku-buku ini mau dikemanakan ? berat sekali tahu!" keluh Changmin membuatku kasihan pada bocah imut itu.

Yunho memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jengkel, dan hal selanjutnya yang ia lakukan bukan sesuatu yang kuprediksikan sama sekali. Ia melingkarkan sebelah tangannya dibahuku dan menenggerkannya erat disitu. Aku tersentak dan merasakan wajahku memerah karena malu. Kehangatan familiar yang ditawarkan lengan Yunho entah kenapa terasa sangat nyaman.

Yunho menyeringai melihatku yang pasrah saja berada diantara lengannya, "dia properti milikku disekolah ini. tidak ada yang boleh mempermainkannya selain aku." Ucapnya santai, membuat darahku seketika mendidih dan langsung menepis tangannya yang melingkari bahuku. Sial! Ia hanya menganggapku mainannya saja. Tapi kenapa aku merasa nyaman ketika berada didekatnya? Oh no! Kim Jaejoong, sadarkan dirimu!

" a-aku kekelas dulu." Kataku, menyembunyikan wajah yang masih setengah memerah dan menyeret lututku yang terasa panas akibat jatuh tadi menjauh dari mereka berdua. Uhh persetan dengan namja Jung itu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO ONE POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong sedang duduk sendirian dibangku kafetaria sambil mengunyah pelan makan siangnya. Kenapa namja cantik itu bisa duduk sendiri? Salahkan saja Appa Junsu yang seenaknya mengajak Junsu untuk liburan ditengah semester sekolah seperti ini. yah, setidaknya Jaejoong bersyukur karena Junsu masih memiliki perhatian yang cukup dari Appanya, tidak seperti dirinya ini.

Namja nerdy itu mengurut kepalanya yang terasa pening karena lagi-lagi tidak bisa tidur nyenyak kemarin. Bisakah tuhan memberikannya setidaknya satu saja hari istirahat? Jaejoong bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hatinya apakah ia memang masih dibutuhkan hidup didunia ini.

"Erm.."

Jaejoong menoleh ketika mendengar suara deheman seseorang dan langsung tersenyum manis saat melihat sosok tinggi Changmin yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong.

"ada apa, Changmin~ah?" tanya Jaejoong, berusaha mengabaikan pandangan-pandangan iri dan cemburu yang dilontarkan penghuni kafetaria. Hmm _eat that bitch!_

Changmin tak langsung menjawab, ia malah mengeluarkan sebuah plester luka dari kantung celananya dan menunjukkannya didepan wajah Jaejoong sambil tersenyum senang.

"kemarikan lututmu,hyung." Suruhnya, langsung mengambil kaki kiri Jaejoong tanpa aba-aba dan menaruhnya diatas kursi diantara mereka. Jaejoong hanya bisa tersentak dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Eh? Mau apa Changmin~ah?" tanyanya heran, saat Changmin menggulung celana jeansnya sampai batas lutut. Ia membuka cover plester itu dengan mulutnya dan meletakkannya dengan hati-hati diatas lutut memerah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tersentuh dengan sikap baik hati Changmin, merasakan wajahnya pun ikut memerah. Selama ini tidak ada yang bersikap baik hati padanya.

" Hahaha.. mukamu memerah Hyung. Perlukah kuberi plester juga?" godanya sambil mengerling nakal, mengakibatkan rona merah diwajah Jaejoong semakin bertambah. Ia menepuk pelan lengan Changmin karena malu dan ikut tertawa setelahnya.

"Kau tidak harus membelikanku plester Min~ah.." kata Jaejoong, sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan plester luka berpola hati diatas lututnya. Ia tak tahu kenapa tapi ia merasa hatinya terasa senang saat melihat plester imut tersebut dan bahkan lututnya sudah tak terasa sakit lagi.

Changmin menaikkan alisnya mendengar cara Jaejoong memanggilnya. Ia berakting seakan-akan terkejut." 'Min' ? hmm aku suka nama panggilan itu. tapi aku akan lebih senang jika kau memanggilku 'Min Chagiya' hahahaha" tawanya dengan suara baritonenya yang menenangkan. Jaejoong memberinya satu pukulan lagi dilengan. Dasar bocah satu ini! suka sekali menggoda Hyungnya!

"hmm... ngomong-ngomong kemana si Dolphine sahabatmu itu Hyung? Aku tidak melihatnya hari ini." ucap Changmin, melempar tatapannya menelusuri penjuru kafetaria. Jaejoong tersenyum geli mendengar pertanyaannya. Memang seminggu penuh ini Junsu dan Changmin selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi dan bertengkar bagaikan kucing dan anjing. Junsu yang tak rela Hyungnya dibawa kabur tiang listrik tentunya tak begitu saja membiarkan Changmin mendekati Jaejoong dengan mudah. Sementara Changmin sendiri seolah tak peduli dengan penolakan terang-terangan Junsu dan terus saja mencoba mendekati Jaejoong. Jaejoong sama sekali tak mengerti pada sifat antik mereka berdua dan hanya bisa menengahi kalau adu mulut mereka sudah dirasanya keterlaluan.

" Junsu sedang berlibur bersama keluarganya. Kenapa memangnya? Apa kau rindu padanya?" goda Jaejoong, penasaran akan reaksi yang diberikan Changmin.

Changmin berakting seolah-olah ingin muntah yang membuat Jaejoong terkikik geli. " rindu? Untuk apa aku merindukan lumba-lumba berisik itu. satu-satunya orang yang tersiksa tanpa keberadaannya hanyalah si playboy Park Yoochun itu. tak tahukah kau Hyung, namja itu kini sedang meringkuk sendirian didalam kelas. Kalau dilihat dari wajahnya, ia seperti seorang impoten yang menderita _sexually frustased_ HUAHAHAHA..." tawa Changmin nyaring sambil memegang sebelah perutnya yang terasa sakit. Jaejoong lagi-lagi ikut tertawa mengingat bagaimana prihatinnya ia pada Junsu yang setiap harinya harus rela dijadikan objek kemesuman kingka mereka yang playboy itu.

Namja cantik itu mengeluarkan sekotak bibimbap dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Changmin.

" makanlah Min. Aku sudah membuatkan ini spesial untukmu." Ucapnya, mengulurkan kotak makannya pada Changmin dengan senyuman lebar, berharap Changmin akan memujinya seperti biasa. namun Changmin tidak mengambilnya.

"aku tidak mau Hyung." ucapnya,tegas membuang mukanya kearah berlawanan. Jaejoong tersentak mendengarnya. Ia menurunkan bekal makan yang sudah ia siapkan dengan susah payah dan memaksakan seulas senyum dibibirnya.

"ermm.. kau pasti sudah bosan ya dengan masakanku. Maafkan a-"

"aku ingin hyung yang menyuapiku!" potong Changmin segera, memegang kotak bekal yang berada ditangan Jaejoong dan secara tidak langsung ikut menyentuh tangan Jaejoong. "bolehkan? " lirihnya, lagi-lagi memohon dengan matanya yang bagai mata anak anjing tersesat. Siapa yang bisa menolak jika Changmin sudah mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_nya?

Jaejoong tertawa kecil dan membuka kotak bibimbapnya. Ia menyendok nasi campur itu dan menyorongkannya kearah mulut Changmin. " ini pesawatnya..." goda Jaejoong, membuat Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya karena diperlakukan bagai anak kecil. Jaejoong tertawa lagi saat melihat Changmin membuka mulutnya dengan patuh dan mengunyah suapan dari tangannya. Uhh.. bocah ini sungguh menggemaskan!

" mmasakan.. mffuuu.. sangatttmffff enakk hyungmmff.." ucap Changmin disela-sela kunyahannya membuat Jaejoong berdecak geli, namja cantik itu melihat sisa saus diujung bibir Changmin dan ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya lalu mendaratkannya ditepi bibir Changmin.

" Kau seperti anak berumur 5 tahun,Min." Ucap Jaejoong, berkonsentrasi mengelap sisa saus dimulut namja imut didepannya hingga tak menyadari setitik rona merah yang menyebar dipipi namja itu . Changmin berdeham kecil untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Ehmm.."

Jaejoong yang mendengar deheman Changmin pun menyadari perbuatannya dan langsung menjauhkan tangannya dengan gugup." Ee.. M-mian." Ucapnya,terbata-bata bagai kucing yang ketahuan mencuri ikan asin.

"Ehehe tidak apa Hyung. Kita kelihatan seperti pasangan yang sedang berkencan, ya? " Kata Changmin, menaikkan alis matanya dengan gerakan menggoda. Pipi Jaejoong memerah lagi. Ia mencoba menutupinya dengan kedua tangannya tanpa diketahui Changmin. Changmin yang menyadari rona merah dipipi Jaejoong serasa ingin melonjak-lonjak didalam hatinya, ia menyeringai senang. Ia berpikir sebentar.

" Hyung, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu! " Ungkap Changmin, menggunakan nada yang serius, Jaejoong menoleh melihat profil gugup Changmin yang mengelus tengkuknya dengan gelisah.

"apa itu,Min?"

"Er.. begini-"

"CHANGMIN OPPA!"

Jaejoong dan Changmin sama-sama terlonjak ketika melihat dua yeoja cantik yang berdiri dibelakang mereka berteriak keras, Changmin reflek berdiri dari duduknya ." A-ada apa?" tanyanya. Kedua yeoja itu tersenyum sangat manis pada Changmin namun saat pandangan mereka jatuh pada Jaejoong yang duduk didepan Changmin, kedua yeoja itu langsung melempar death glare terseram mereka. Jaejoong yang tahu diri pun langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

"Oppa~!" seru Tiffany keras, mencoba menyaingi teriakan lumba-lumba Junsu, karena orang-orang yang berada disekitar mereka reflek menutup telinga meeka karena suara menggelegar Tiffany. " ini untukmu Oppa!" ucapnya, berakting malu-malu ketika menyodorkan picnic set lunch yang berada ditangannya pada Changmin. Tahu kan Changmin wataknya seperti apa? Tentu saja ia tak kuasa menahan diri apabila melihat makanan disodorkan didepan wajahnya. Yang dibicarakan pun langsung menerima dengan senang hati.

"Gomawo, Tiffany~ssi."

Changmin langsung membukanya dan tersenyum cerah melihat _croissant , yogurt beri _dan set lunch ala prancis yang mewah didalamnya. Tiffany yang merasa Changmin sudah luluh padanya terkikik penuh kemengan bersama Jessica. Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Nah~ Oppa..." Tiffany bermelodi riang. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya mendengar cara Tiffany memanggil Changmin. Tak sadarkah Yeoja ini kalau dirinya lebih tua dari Changmin?

"Oppa mau kan menjadi dance partnerku di Prom nanti?" Tiffany mengerjapkan bulu matanya dengan centil, Jessica yang ada disebelahnya menunggu dengan wajah penuh dukungan.

Changmin cengo. Ia tersenyum tak enak melihat wajah Tiffany yang bagaikan barang lelang tak laku dijual ."Ehh? Kau mengajakku?"

Tiffany mengangguk-angguk bersemangat.

Changmin menaikkan alis matanya." Eh? tapi bukankah harusnya Namja yang mengajak Yeoja? Kenapa kau mengajakku? Aku kan namja. Dan kau- kau Yeoja kan?" ucapnya polos. Jaejoong menahan kikikan geli mendengarnya. Tiffany mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Changmin. Pinginnya sih imut, tapi sayang sekali, Changmin akan ribuan kali lebih imut kalau ia yang melakukannya XD~~

"Oppa jahat~~~" manjanya dengan suara anak kecil , ia memukul-mukul pelan bahu Changmin dengan manja, membuat, baik Jaejoong, Changmin bahkan Jessica pun mengernyitkan dahi jijik melihatnya. Jessica menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pasrah melihat kelakuan sahabat baiknya dan memutuskan untuk membawa Tiffany pergi dari situ. Jaejoong dan Changmin menghembuskan napas lega. Jaejoong mengerling Changmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. ' ia pasti senang sekali mendapat bekal mewah seperti itu. pasti masakan murahku tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan set lunch dari Tiffany.' Pikir Jaejoong sedih.

Changmin yang menyadari tatapan sedih Jae Hyungnya terkikik geli dalam hatinya, apalagi melihat bibir cherry yang dipoutkan itu. ia mengambil satu _croissant_ coklat dari kotak bekal ditangannya dan mengigit ujungnya. Ia mengernyit sedikit.

" Wahhh... enak sekali!" pujinya sedikit menggoda Jaejoong yang langsung tambah manyun mendengar kata-kata yang lolos dari bibir Changmin. Changmin gemas sendiri melihatnya lalu namja itu memasukkan _croissant_nya lagi kedalam kotak bekal .

" tapi aku sudah biasa memakan makanan ini direstoran prancis. Aku lebih suka masakan Jae Hyung. Hyung mau ini? biar aku makan masakan Jae Hyung saja." Tawar Changmin, langsung merampas bekal ditangan Jaejoong dan menukarnya dengan kotak makanan Tiffany. Jaejoong menaikkan alis matanya.

" tapi Tiffany memberikan ini untukmu Changmin~ah. ia tak akan mau kau membaginya padaku."

Changmin mengangkat bahunya dan menelan sesendok penuh Bibimbap." Aku tidak pedulimmhh.. Hyungmhh..." katanya tak jelas. ia menelan makanan dimulutnya." Makanan itu sudah menjadi milikku jadi terserah mau kuapakan."

Changmin melanjutkan makannya dengan hikmat. Jaejoong melihat kotak bekal ditangannya dan mengambil sebuah _croissant_ dari dalamnya. Ia menggigit ujungnya dan membulatkan kedua matanya ketika merasakan rasa garing yang enak dan manis diujung lidahnya. Ia tidak pernah memakan makanan mewah sebelumnya. Ini sangat enak.

Changmin tertawa geli ketika melihat coklat diujung mulut Jaejoong. ia mengulurkan ibu jarinya diujung bibir Jaejoong dan mengelap sisa coklat disitu.

"lihat. Bukan aku saja kan yang bersifat kekanakan? Buktinya Hyung juga. " ucapnya menggoda. Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya dan langsung beradu tatap dengan mata Changmin. Changmin tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang merona karena wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

"Er.. Hyung?"

Jaejoong tersentak dari lamunannya. Entah kenapa ketika ia menatap kedalam mata Changmin, mata hazel itu merefleksikan bayangan mata musang tajam seseorang. Jiwanya seakan tersedot kedalam dimensi fana yang memabukkan.

"N-ne.. Changmin~ah?" jawab Jaejoong tanpa melepaskan kontak mata diantara mereka.

" Soal pesta Prom nanti.."

" Ehm?"

"Maukah kau.."

"Changmin-ah!"

Kedua namja itu lagi-lagi terlonjak ketika suara baritone tipis menyela pernyataan Changmin. Changmin memaki-maki dalam hatinya karena disela terus setiap ia berhasil membuat moment yang bagus bersama Jaejoong. ia menoleh keasal suara dengan wajah yang tak bersahabat.

"Ada apa lagi?!"

"Yah~~ sifat seperti itukah yang pantas kau tunjukkan didepan Hyungmu?!"

'Yunho!' batin Jaejoong, kaget saat melihat sosok tinggi Jung Yunho yang berada didepan mereka. Namja itu masih berwajah dingin dan ia memasukkan tangannya dengan arogan disaku celana. Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

" Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?!" tantangnya. Yunho mengernyit mendengar nada bicara Changmin yang iritasi.

" Ada apa dengan nada bicaramu? Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau Appa dan Umma akan pergi ke Hawaii untuk urusan bisnis sampai dua minggu kedepan. Ia meninggalkan sejumlah kartu ATM didalam lemari untuk kebutuhan kita. "

Wajah Changmin mendadak pucat. " MWO?! siapa yang akan memasak untukku jika tak ada Umma?"

Yunho memutar bola matanya dengan jengah. " kau bisa minta bantuan Ahjumma Ren kan? Kau bukan anak kecil lagi ,memangnya tidak bisa masak sendiri?"

" kau tahu kan Hyung, terakhir kalinya aku menginjakkan kaki ketempat dirumah kita yang bernama dapur itu, aku hampir membumi hanguskan setengah dari tempat itu. bahkan aku hampir meledakkan kompor gasnya. Hehe..."

"Ya.. mana mungkin aku melupakan hal itu. kau hampir membuat wajah tampanku terluka, harusnya aku meminta ganti rugi padamu." Yunho memutar bola matanya lagi. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar cara Yunho memuji dirinya sendiri.

" Ne terserah Hyung saja. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu siapa yang lebih tampan diantara kita. Ada lagi yang kain? Aku sedang sibuk saat ini." kata Changmin, melipat tangannya didepan dada dan melipat kakinya serta mendonggakkan wajah arrogantnya sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat bagaikan bos besar. Yunho mengernyit kecil melihat gaya adiknya yang menurutnya tak etis itu.

"Ne.. aku punya urusan lain." Ucap Yunho. tanpa disadari keduanya, tangan Yunho sudah mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan memaksa namja cantik itu agar berdiri dari duduknya. Jaejoong sedikit merintih karena lututnya yang lecet dipaksa berdiri sementara Yunho malah menarik tubuhnya kearahnya, hingga ia berada didepan dada Yunho.

"Yahh Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan seret Jaejoong seperti itu! ia sedang terluka." Protes Changmin, tak terima dengan perlakuan Hyungnya yang seenaknya. Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan tangan Yunho yang memegang erat tangannya, namun Yunho malah mengencangkan genggamannya lagi. Yunho memberi Changmin tatapan dingin.

" memangnya ittu urusanku? Aku berhak melakukan apapun pada budakku dan kau harusnya menjaga jarak darinya mengingat dia adalah propertiku disekolah ini!" Yunho melempar death glare sangat tajam pada Changmin namun Changmin tetap tak bergeming. Mata namja jangkung itu tertuju pada wajah memerah Jaejoong karena Jaejoong berada dilengan Yunho saat ini. dadanya panas melihat pemandangan itu.

Yunho melepas pelukannya pada namja nerdy didepannnya namun tidak melepaskan genggamannya, ia menatap Jaejoong dengan sangat dingin lalu mengucapkan." Kerjakan PR ku sekarang juga. dalam 20 menit belum selesai, kau akan mati"

Dan dengan kata-kata itu ia menarik tubuh kecil Jaejoong menuju perpustakaan, meninggalkan Changmin yang menggerutu melihat mereka menjauh. Sayangnya Yunho tak menyadari suatu benda jatuh dari sakunya ketika ia sedang berjalan. Changmin menunduk untuk melihat benda yang dijatuhkan Yunho dan melihat sekotak plester luka terjatuh dilantai. Changmin memungutnya dan menyeringai mengejek.

" Huh! Bilang saja kalau Hyung peduli pada Jae Hyung! Tidak perlu berpura-pura segala !"

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho memanjat keatas kasur mereka, mendekati Jaejoong yang sudah telentang pasrah diatas sana. Yunho menempatkan dirinya diatas tubuh Jaejoong dan matanya menelusuri wajah Jaejoong yang tanpa mengenakan kacamata. Mata musang bertemu Big Doe Eyes. Keduanya terlena kedalam pesona masing-masing.

"Kau sangat cantik..." ucap Yunho, mengelus wajah Jaejoong sambil menjilat lidahnya dengan gerakan menggoda. " I got you under my skin." Bisiknya tepat didepan telinga namja cantik itu sebelum menempelkan lidahnya dibagian tersensitif ditubuh Jaejoong, ujung telinganya. Jaejoong mengerang pelan. Tubuhnya yang terkunci tubuh Yunho tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain pasrah dan membiarkan namja tampan diatasnya melakukan pekerjaannya.

Yunho mulai mengecupi wajah Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong merasa geli saat bibir hati Yunho membasahi mata,ujung hidung, pipi, hingga akhirnya mendarat dibibir plump Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengerang pasrah saat dengan sensualnya bibir Yunho memberinya ciuman yang basah dan memabukkan. Yunho menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya dengan lapar. Setelah puas, ujung lidah Yunho menusuk-nusuk tepi bibirnya, menunggu persetujuan dari namja cantik itu. Jaejoong membuka mulutnya dengan senang hati dan Yunho tanpa menunggu lama langsung menyisipkan lidahnya kedalam rongga hangat dan manis Jaejoong. lidahnya bermain-main melingkari lidah Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong tak punya pilihan lain selain membalasnya. suara decakan saliva mewarnai permainan liar lidah mereka.

" emm.. ckkk.. Yunhoo~ah " desah Jaejoong, tak kuat menahan kenikmatan yang ditawarkan bibir hangat Yunho. Yunho yang sudah puas merasakan bibir kenyal dan manis Jaejoong, mendaratkan bibirnya dileher putih yang sudah lama ingin ia telusuri. Jaejoong mendesah tak karuan dan ia menjambak rambut Yunho saat Yunho dengan napsunya menyesap kulit mulus Jaejoong dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan disana. Sementara lidahnya berdansa dikulit leher dan bahu Jaejoong, tangan Yunho dengan nakalnya mengelus dada Jaejoong yang masih tertutupi baju . ia membuka tiga kancing teratasnya satu persatu dan menyisipkan tangannya hingga mencapai nipple kiri Jaejoong. ia melingkarinya dan memelintirnya dengan menggoda.

Merasakan sensasinya, Jaejoong mendesah pelan dengan tangannya yang masih menjambak rambut Yunho." Ahhh... Mmmhhh.. Shhh"

Setelah berhasil membuat nipple kiri Jaejoong bereaksi, ia mengulang aksinya pada nipple kanan Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong mendesah keras sekali lagi. Tiba-tiba Yunho menghentikan permainannya pada tubuh Jaejoong dan beranjak dari tubuhnya. Jaejoong mendesah kecewa melihatnya menjauh, membuat namja tampan itu menyeringai. " aku hanya ingin menyingkirkan baju-baju sial ini." ucapnya, sensual menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan penuh nafsu dan gairah. Ia membuka kausnya sendiri dan tanpa sadar Jaejoong menjilat lidahnya tatkala melihat tubuh masculine dan atlestis seorang Jung Yunho yang berkulit tan kecoklatan. Matanya menelusuri otot-otot sempurna Yunho hingga namja cantik itu tak menyadari tangan Yunho telah bergerak untuk melepas kancing-kancing baju Jaejoong hingga baju itu terlepas dari empunya.

Yunho menatap tubuh shirtless Jaejoong dengan intens dan merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa panas karena milky white skin Jaejoong yang minta disentuh itu terlihat sangat menggoda dan dua nipple pink Jaejoong yang sudah mengeras akibat perbuatan nakal tangannya. Tanpa peringatan, Yunho sudah menyerang nipple kiri Jaejoong dengan mulutnya, menyisakan desahan sexy keluar dari bibir plump Jaejoong. ia menjambak rambut Yunho lagi sementara Yunho dengan laparnya terus menghisap dan menyesap nipple Jaejoong seperti tak ada hari esok. Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya mencoba menahan desahan yang lolos, namun ia tak bisa mengabaikan rasa panas yang menjalari tubuh bawahnya dan kenikamatan serta gairah saat Yunho dengan erotisnya terus menggoda dada dan nipplenya.

"mmhhh... mmhh"

"jangan ditahan baby. Aku ingin mendengar desahan seksimu.." desah Yunho diantara kulumannya pada nipple Jaejoong. tangannya bergerak nakal pada bagaian bawah tubuh Jaejoong dan jari-jarinya menemukan pengait celana jeans yang dikenakan namja cantik itu. dengan tak sabar ia membukanya dan memelorotkan jeans itu hingga Jaejoong hanya mengenakan boxernya saat ini. teradapat sebuah gundukan dibalik boxer itu dan Yunho yang sudah tak dapat menahan nafsunya segera menarik lepas boxer Jaejoong menyisakan Jaejoong tanpa selembar benang pun ditubuhnya. Ia menatap kreatur tercantik didepannya sesaat sebelum meraih junior menegang Jaejoong dan memijatnya dengan pelan.

" mhhhhhh... AHHHH Yunho ahhhhhh..." Jaejoong mendesah tak karuan karena merasakan sensasi asing namun tak diragukan lagi kenikmatannya saat Yunho dengan tanpa ampun mengocok juniornya.

" Call me Yunnie, baby.. Mhhhhh Ahhhh.."

"Mhhh Yunniee faster Ahhhh... please Faster umhhhh.." Jaejoong menjambak rambut yunho lagi karena tak kuat menahan gairah disekujur tubuhnya. Yunho yang mendengarnya menyeringai nakal dan menambah ritme kocokannya. Setelah selesai dengan hand job, ia mendekatkan mulutnya dan langsung meraup junior Jaejoong menyebabkan pemiliknya menggeram pelan dan terus mendesah tanpa henti. Jaejoong bisa merasakan juniornya menjadi bertambah besar saat mulut hangat Yunho mengulum benda paling private miliknya.

" Ahhh.. Yunniee. I'm going to... mhhhhhhhh cum AHHHHHHHHHHHH.."

Jaejoong menumpahkan cairannya kedalam mulut Yunho. Yunho menelannya semuanya dan menyisakannya diujung bibirnya. Ia menjilat bibirnya dengan sensual didepan mata Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong yang masih menikmati masa-masa setelah klimaksnya dengan mengatur napasnya yang berat, menjadi memerah wajahnya. " kau terasa sangat manis baby." Bisik Yunho, mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan liar membiarkan namja cantik itu merasakan semennya sendiri.

"mhh.. Yunnie ahh." Desah Jaejoong, lidah Yunho kembali menjelajahi seluruh mulutnya. Ia tak menolaknya dan menyambutnya dengan senang. Namun tiba-tiba namja tampan itu berhenti dan Jaejoong mendesah kecewa karena ciumannya dihentikan. Yunho menyeringai melihat Jaejoong yang sangat menikmati permainannya namun ia ingin lebih. ia menyisipkan tangannya kebagian belakang tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersentak saat merasakan tangan Yunho menangkup bokongnya dan memberinya pijatan dan remasan lembut disana. Ia mendesah lagi.

" tidak akan adil jika hanya kau saja yang merasakan klimaks Jae Baby. Sekarang giliranku." Pinta Yunho, mengangkat tubuh berbaring Jaejoong hingga namja itu sekarang sudah terduduk. Jaejoong meraih kedua paha Jaejoong yang putih mulus dan membuatnya melingkari sekeliling pinggangnya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat lubang rektum Jaejoong melebar, dan Yunho yang sudah tak bisa lagi mengendalikan dirinya saat melihat hole pink itu langsung menghujamkan ujung juniornya pada hole sempit Jaejoong. Jaejoong menjerit kesakitan , ia merasa holenya seperti terbelah dua.

"Ahhhh.. Yunho lepaskan... Itu sakit Ahhh ! !" Jaejoong berteriak, tak kuat menahan sakit saat yunho dengan kejamnya terus menyodokkan juniornya kedalam holenya.

" tidak bisa baby. Aku menginginkanmu. You'r my sex slaves. Mhhh.."

"AAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH HHH..." Jaejoong berteriak kencang. Keringat bercucuran dari wajahnya. Dia membuka matanya dengan lebar dan mendapati dirinya terduduk didepan meja belajar. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menatap berkeliling kamar tidurnya. " C-cuma mimpi?" ia mendesah lega namun tatapannya berubah horor saat melihat gundukan basah dibawah celananya. Ia memaki dalam hatinya." Oh shit!"

Percaya atau tidak ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mengalami mimpi basah. Dan demi seluruh makanan Changmin, kenapa mimpi basah pertamanya harus dengan laki-laki bernama Jung Yunho?!

"Uhhh ini memalukan!" desis Jaejoong menatap pasrah pada ereksinya.

"YUHUUUUUUU JAE HYUNG!"

Jaejoong tersentak saat suara lumba-lumba Junsu tiba-tiba muncul dirumahnya. Ia dengan panik meraih bantal terdekat dan menyembunyikan gundukan juniornya dibalik bantal tersebut. Tepat saat itu, pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka dan masuklah sosok imut Kim Junsu kedalamnya.

"Yahh Kim Junsu! kenapa kau tidak seenaknya masuk eoh?!" bentak Jaejoong yang berusaha sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya. Uhh ia merasa seperti seorang pervert..

"aku sudah mengetuknya selama hampir setengah jam, tapi tidak ada yang mau membukanya. Lihat saja tanganku yang bengkak dan memerah ini."keluh Junsu, sambil menunjukkan tangannya didepan wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya.

" apa yang Hyung lakukan? Kenapa tidak mendengarku mengetuk pintu?" tanya Junsu mendekat untuk duduk disebelah Jaejoong. Jaejoong dengan gugup memastikan bantal yang ia pegang menyembunyikan bukti mimpi basahnya dengan sempurna. Ia terbatuk untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Mhhhh... aku tertidur sebentar.."

Junsu menaikkan alis matanya." Haa? Sesore ini? ahh tapi itu tidak penting. Hyung! Apa Hyung belum mempersiapkan diri untuk Prom malam ini? bagaimana kalau kita mempersiapkannya bersama?"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan Junsu ." Ahh aku benar-benar tidak ingin pergi Junsu-ah. kau tahu tidak, aku belum menemukan menemukan partner. Akan memalukan jika aku pergi tanpa pasangan." Rajuknya.

"Yah! Tapi itu tidak berarti Hyung tidak pergi kesana kan? C'mon Hyung! Aku juga tidak punya pasangan. Biarkan saja, lagipula aku bisa berpasangan dengan Hyung kan?"

"Jangan macam-macam Junsu. partner dance hanya untuk pasangan namja-yeoja."

Junsu menghela napasnya melihat Jaejoong yang dalam mode mengambek. Siapa yang Hyung siapa yang dongsaeng sekarang?

" Ayolah Hyung. Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan hal kecil itu. aku tidak mau tahu kau harus pergi ke Prom Party bersamaku!"

Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya, melihat tak adanya artinya beargumen dengan Junsu yang benar-benar keras kepala itu." Nee nee arasseo!"

Junsu tersenyum puas." Bagus, jadi outfit apa yang akan kau pakai untuk pergi kesana Hyung?"

Jaejoong memasang wajah berfikir." Hmm.. tentu saja outfit yang sama yang kupakai saat prom kemaren. Kau tahu? Jas coklat yang kupakai saat pesta peresmiaan restoran appamu."

"what?! Jas usang itu.. ohmaigadsan Hyung.. tidak. Tidak!" teriak Junsu saat membayangkan jas usang coklat yang dipakai Jaejoong saat itu. jelas sekali jas itu sudah kekecilan dan banyak tambalannya dimana-mana. Jaejoong memukul bahu Junsu,merasa tersinggung.

"Yahh itu satu-satunya jas yang kumiliki tahu!"

Junsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya." Tidak Hyung. Tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu diolok-olok kalau kau pergi dengan jas itu. lagipula aku sudah tak tahan dengan penampilamu. Ini sudah bukan tahun 70-an lagi Hyung! Kau harus bersikap layaknya anak sama! Aha! Aku akan memunculkan Kim Jaejoong yang sebenarnya malam ini. kajja, ikut aku!" Junsu meraih tangan Jaejoong dan hendak menyeretnya namun Jaejoong menolak untuk ditarik. Dengan segala kekuatan ia menarik lepas tangannya dari genggaman Junsu.

"ermmm Junsu.. baiklah, aku akan mengikuti kemauanmu. Tapi bisakah nanti saja? Aku butuh bersiap-siap sebentar. Bisakah kau keluar kamar sebentar please? " mohon Jaejoong dengan wajah memelasnya. Junsu memandangnya dengan heran namun menurut dan pergi keluar kamar.

Jaejoong menghela napas lega saat mendengar pintu tertutup. Ia mengambil bantal dari pangkuannya dan melihat gundukan juniornya masih tetap berdiri tegak dengan bangga. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. " Ahhh.. apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini?"

**TBC**

.

.

.

Jeongmal mianhe apdetnya lama..

Author sedang stress karena tugas yang makin menumpuk setiap harinya.*curcol

Ncnya kurang hot ya.. TwT hiaaaaaa mianhae...

Apa boleh buat author kan masih umur 14 tahun jadi masih berupa bocah polos nan innocent gitu lah#plak!#bohong! XDDDD~~~~~~

Fiuhh.. bikin nc itu ternyata susah ya? Pertama kalinya bikin nc dan sekali lagi maaf kalau hasilnya tak memuaskan.

Mohon diberi pendapat dan kritik yang membangun. But no bash plissss...

Prom party akan diadakan besok dan mari kita lihat reaksi teman-teman Jaejoong ketika melihat betapa cantiknya Umma kita itu..

Tapi sebelum itu REVIEW dulu ne? :3


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: MY SLAVE?!

MAIN CAST: Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho ,Jung(Shim) Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun and the others.

WARNING: YAOI/BL,TYPO(S),tak sesuai EYD,cerita pasaran,rated M in some chapter*wink.

Rated: M just for language :p

Genre: romance/drama/comedy/

Disclaimer: i wish i could own them but sadly i just own the plot.:(

Summary: Kim Jaejoong adalah murid beasiswa di SMA SHINKI, SMA yang terkenal karena semua muridnya bukanlah orang sembarangan dan merupakan orang terkaya dinegerinya. Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya dibalik kacamata nerdynya. Ia pun kerap dibully disekolahnya. Apa yang akan terjadi bila ia telah mempermalukan Jung Yunho,Kingka Sma Shinki didepan mata semua murid di sekolah ? YUNJAE COUPLE OF COURSE :D

.

.

**PREVIOUS CHAP**

.

.

_Junsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya." Tidak Hyung. Tidak mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu diolok-olok kalau kau pergi dengan jas usang-mu itu. lagipula aku sudah tak tahan dengan penampilanmu. Ini sudah bukan tahun 70-an lagi Hyung! Kau harus bersikap layaknya anak sma! Ah! Aku akan memunculkan Kim Jaejoong yang sebenarnya malam ini. kajja, ikut aku!" Junsu meraih tangan Jaejoong dan hendak menyeretnya namun Jaejoong menolak untuk ditarik. Dengan segala kekuatan ia menarik lepas tangannya dari genggaman Junsu._

"_ermmm Junsu.. baiklah, aku akan mengikuti kemauanmu. Tapi bisakah nanti saja? Aku butuh bersiap-siap sebentar. Bisakah kau keluar kamar sebentar please? " mohon Jaejoong dengan wajah memelasnya. Junsu memandangnya dengan heran namun menurut dan pergi keluar kamar._

_Jaejoong menghela napas lega saat mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Ia mengambil bantal dari pangkuannya dan melihat gundukan juniornya masih tetap berdiri tegak dengan bangga. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. " Ahhh.. apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini?"_

_._

_._

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 9**

.

**NO ONE POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, apa saja yang kaulakukan dikamar mandi? Kenapa lama sekali? "

Gerutuan Junsu menyapa telinga Jaejoong sesaat setelah namja cantik itu keluar dari kamar mandinya. Wajah Jaejoong langsung memerah bak kepiting rebus namun sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikannya dari tatapan penasaran Junsu. Jaejoong terbatuk kecil untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

" Ehmm perutku sedang agak tidak enak. Hehe" ucapnya dengan senyum bodoh. Ukkhh.. Jaejoong ingin sekali menyembunyikan dirinya didalam lubang saat ini! Apakah suara desahannya terdengar sampai keluar?! Kalau Junsu sampai mendengarnya ia bersumpah akan mencincang _**jiji**__-_nya dengan cakar jiji sekarang juga O.o #tau maksudnya kan ? :p

Eh? Desahan? Yap benar sekali permisah, Kim Jaejoong kita yang terkenal dengan kepolosannya ini ternyata sudah tidak sepolos yang kita kira! Setelah pengalaman pertama kalinya mengalami mimpi basah dengan orang yang sama sekali tak pernah ia bayangkan, ia mengalami ereksi yang sangat menyakitkan pada bagian bawah tubuhnya dan sayang sekali ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bertanya pada namja polos yang sedang berada satu rumah dengannya saat ini? itu tidak akan berhasil! Yang ada Junsu malah akan membalasnya pertanyannya dengan " ha? Mimpi basah itu apa? Enak tidak? -_-"

Akhirnya satu-satunya pilihan yang dia punya adalah menelepon sepupunya yang terkenal yadong seantero jagat raya, Lee Hyukjae! Atau yang biasa dia panggil Eunhyuk. Wajah Jaejoong memerah saat membahas perilah masalahnya pada Eunhyuk apalagi saat namja kurus itu menggodanya dengan pertanyaan siapakah _namja_ yang Jaejoong impikan. Ehmm.. benar sekali. NAMJA. Sepertinya sepupunya yang satu itu tahu betul bagaimana cara membedakan orang gay dengan yang tidak. Kemampuan yang patut dipuji(?)

Setelah negosiasi panjang antara Jaejoong yang memohon-mohon dengan suaranya yang memelas bak anak anjing dengan Eunhyuk yang memang seumur hidupnya terkenal komersil dalam garis bawah pelit :p dan tidak pernah mau rugi, membawa namja cantik bernama jaejoong itu membelalakkan matanya sampai batas maksimum ketika diberitahu bagaimana cara meredakan ereksi menyakitkan yang tengah dialaminya saat ini. Uhh jangan ditanyakan bagaimana! Membayangkannya lagi saja hampir membuat Jaejoong pingsan ditempat saking malunya!

Junsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat profil Hyungnya yang gugup dengan wajah yang _blank_. namun namja imut memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Ia melirik jam tangan rolex yang bertengger manis disekeliling pergelangan tangannya dan memekik pelan. Lamunan Jaejoong pun buyar.

"Ahhh Hyung! Kita sudah terlambat untuk persiapan pesta Prom nanti. Ppali cepat berangkat... kita akan mem-make over dirimu dari kepala sampai kaki sebelum pergi keparty!" ucapnya, menepuk tangannya dengan bersemangat bagai fangirl yang akan bertemu idolanya, berbeda sekali dengan ekspresi namja cantik didepannya.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya karena sebal ketika mendengar ucapan dongsaengnya. Namja itu bingung bukan kepalang melihat Junsu yang sangat terobsesi untuk melepas kacamatanya pergi dari wajahnya. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Apa yang salah jika ia itu culun? Apalah dosa jika wajahnya memang Jelek? Kenapa bahkan dongsaengnya sendiripun menganggap dirinya jelek?! " Apa aku memang seburuk itu, Junsu-yah? kau pasti malu sekali kan berdiri berdampingan denganku jika aku memakai jas usang itu? kalau memang begitu, maaf sudah menjadi teman yang merepotkan bagimu." Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya dengan sedih.

Junsu menghela napas dengan berat. Kalau Jae-hyungnya sudah merajuk begini akan susah sekali untuk dikendalikan. Namja itu menempatkan lengannya disekeliling bahu Jaejoong dan membawa namja cantik didepannya mendekat. Jaejoong menolak untuk mendongakkan wajahnya dan Junsu yang sudah mulai sebal pun membuka percakapan dengan suara baby-talkingnya, karena hanya cara itulah yang bisa membuat Jaejoong luluh.

"Hyung... 3 wae geurae? Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku malu berada disampingmu TwT. Aku hanya ingin membuat my baby Hyung berpenampilan lebih baik saja T,Ta . Neorang my yeoppeo Hyung, otte X3 ? "ucap Junsu imut disertai berbagai ekspresi yang membuat Jaejoong mau tak mau tergelak geli dibuatnya. Jaejoong pun tak kuasa untuk tidak mencubit KENCANG pipi chubby Junsu.

" Yahhh Hyung!" Jaejoong tertawa melihat Junsu balas merajuk sambil memegangi sebelah pipinya yang memerah. Kekuatan Jaejoong memang terkadang sangat MENGERIKAN, tentu saja itu karena dinaungi-( lu pikir planet?!) sifat mood swingnya yang seperti ibu-ibu hamil. Errr.. tapi ini bukan ff MPREG lho O.o bahkan YunJae saja belum official nc-an =3= .*cough. Okeh, off topic. *back to the story

"tapi Junsu-ah kalau bisa kau tidak usah membelikanku tuxode. Aku hanya akan menambali jasku jadi-"

Jaejoong tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya karena Junsu sudah lebih dulu memberinya deathglare yang tajam. Siapa yang tahu namja imut bak lumba-lumba ini bisa memiliki wajah yang seram juga?

" aku tidak mau mendengar pembantahan hyung. Dan jangan pernah kau berpikir untuk menambal- entah yang kesekiankalinya, jas tuamu itu. apa kau tak sadar kalau jas itu lebih terlihat seperti potongan kulit gajah tua yang diawetkan selama ribuan tahun? " ujarnya sarkastik.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lagi. " apa yang salah dengan gajah? Mereka kan makhluk imut dengan belalai yang besar! " Namja cantik itu menyentak-nyentakan kakinya tak terima binatang favoritnya dijadikan bagian dari diplomasi konyol Junsu. dan- Oh kenapa pula author punya pikiran yang salah pada kata-kata 'belalai yang besar'? -_- *cough*yunho*cough.

Junsu memutar bola matanya dengan jengah. Kenapa bicara pada Jaejoong serasa seperti bicara pada anak berumur 5 tahun? " Oke, aku tidak bicara soal gajah. Aku bicara soal potongan kulit nenek tua keriput yang akan membuat siapapun yang menyentuhnya terkena cacar dan gatal-gatal, jika kau tahu maksudku"

" Yahh seburukku itukah jas limited editionku?! Asal kau tahu saja, kau tak akan bisa menemukan jas itu ditoko manapun juga! "

"Ya ya.. tentu saja tidak akan ada toko yang mau menjual jas keluaran 25 tahun yang lalu. Dan bisa tidak kita hentikan perbincangan konyol ini dan kembali pada urusan kita?! Sekarang sudah jam 5 sore dan Prom Party akan dimulai 2 jam lagi _for pussy and dick's sake!_" seloroh Junsu tanpa menyaring beberapa kata-katanya. Jaejoong mengernyit mendengarnya.

"berhentilah mengutuk, Junsu! ibumu akan sedih mendengarnya."

"Aishh mollayo! Ya tuhan.. Kenapa aku harus memiliki Hyung sepertimu?! Kkaja kita pergi dan aku tak peduli apakah kau mau ikut atau tidak!" namja imut yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya itupun langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menyeretnya dengan paksa kedalam mobil, menyisakan Jaejoong yang berteriak histeris dan menolak untuk pergi.

"YAHHH Junsu~ah! Ini namanya penculikan! HIAAA ANDWAE, JIJI~AH... SELAMATKAN TUANMUU.. "

.

.

.

Dan disuatu tempat sampah besar diseoul, tiba-tiba Jiji tersedak tulang ikan yang tengah dimakannya~~

Entah apa yang membuatnya tersedak ? -_-

.

.

.

.

**JAEJOONG POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Junsu~ah, apa kau serius dengan ini?" aku tak tahu kenapa tapi aku merasa nervous saat kami melangkah kedalam department store yang sangat mewah dan luas. Junsu sepertinya tahu kemana ia harus pergi jadi aku hanya bisa mengekorinya dari belakang. semakin jauh kedalam, mall besar ini makin terlihat seperti istana besar yang antik. Ornamen-ornamen dari kristal kaca membuat rahangku ternganga lebar. _Oh god! For the whiny menopousing bitch!_ Ini pertama kalinya bagiku berada ditempat yang mewah seperti ini!  
( Ehmm sepertinya kita tahu Junsu belajar mengutuk dari mana LOL XD)

"_shut the fuck up_, Hyung. Dan ikuti aku saja." uh oh apa yang terjadi pada my cutie little dongsaeng? Aku menghela napas dan mengikutinya masuk kedalam salah satu salon plus butik elegan yang besar, lelaki dan wanita berpakaian stylish yang berbaris disana membungkuk hormat pada Junsu.

" selamat malam Tuan Kim. Ada yang bisa kami bantu? " Uh wow.

Junsu berbicara kepada mereka dengan nada formal dan dewasa yang tak pernah kubayangkan akan keluar dari mulut mungilnya. "aku butuh tim untuk mendesain tuxedo untuk namja ini juga jangan lupakan dengan gaya rambut dan kontak lensnya. Cepat kerjakan karena kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Mereka memberi Junsu anggukan singkat dan membungkuk padanya. Aku yang masih ternganga bagai orang bodoh karena bingung melihat gaya sok nge-bos Junsu, tak menyadari beberapa pasang tangan menyeretku kedalam ruang ganti baju. Seorang wanita yang memegang alat ukur badan ditangannya mulai untuk membuka bajuku.

"wow, _chillax_. Aku bisa membuka bajuku sendiri." Wanita itu memberi bungkukan singkat dan mundur untuk membiarkanku membuka kaus dan celana panjangku sendiri. Setelah selesai ia memulai untuk mengukur badanku. aku sedikit tak nyaman karena hanya mengenakan boxer. Akhirnya pengukuran itu selesai juga dan wanita itu membiarkanku untuk memakai kembali bajuku. Belum sempat bernapas, mereka sudah membawaku kedalam ruangan lain dan mendudukanku diatas kursi yang tampak seperti kursi diruangan cukur,dengan perbedaan kemewahan yang mencolok pastinya. Lelaki berwajah sangat GAY yang memegang gunting disana menelusuri setiap jengkal wajahku yang membuatku sangat tak nyaman. Ia menyentuh ujung rambutku dan mendecak.

"rambutmu sangat kusut dan kering. Pernah dengar benda dengan nama shampoo?" _oh shut up gay-face!_

" tentu saja aku menggunakan shampoo." Sekali dalam dua minggu. -_- Hey, perekonomian sedang sulit akhir-akhir ini dan bukanlah hal yang paling briliant sedunia untuk membuat rambutmu lurus berkilau sementara perutmu meronta untuk diisi makanan!

"tapi rambutmu berkata hal lain. Tidak perlu khawatir, sayang. Kita akan memperbaikinya." Pria coret*ghei*coret itu memberiku kedipan singkat yang cukup untuk membuat tubuhku merasakan hasrat untuk muntah. Ia pun mulai mengerjakan tugasnya secara profesional dan aku hanya bisa menghela napas dengan pasrah. Seperti inikah aktivitas orang-orang kaya?

.

.

.

Junsu mengetukkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar seraya mengecek waktu dijam tangannya. Ia sudah mengenakan tuxedo abu-abu dengan bowtie rendah yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan sekaligus bersinar. Semua pegawai wanita disana tak kuasa untuk tidak mengerling kreatur imut dan hot didepan mereka. namun namja itu sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik saat ini. Sudah satu jam lebih Jaejoong menghilang dibalik pintu dan Junsu bukanlah tipe orang yang sabar menunggu. Ia sudah tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Tepat setelah ia berpikir begitu, pintu berderit terbuka dan seseorang melangkah keluar dari sana.

Junsu mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang itu namun ia terhenti, mulut terbuka lebar. Berdiri didepannya, Jaejoong yang dibalut tuxedo elegan berwarna putih cerah tanpa bowtie dengan dua kancing teratasnya terbuka, menampakan sedikit dari dadanya yang putih mulus. Rambutnya yang biasanya tertata berantakan dan kusut kini tergerai kedepan dengan warna coklat muda yang terlihat sangat lurus dan lembut, ditambah dengan big doe eyesnya yang berkerlip sempurna tanpa tertutup kacamata dan bibir cherry merah alami, membuat Junsu mendadak _blank_ dan berpikir sosok didepannya ini adalah malaikat kiriman dari tuhan.

"Yah! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?!" wajahku merona saat mendapati bagaimana mata Junsu membulat saat melihat setiap jengkal tubuhku dari kepala hingga kaki dengan tatapan intens. Sebegitu burukkah penampilanku?

"Omo! O.o . Hyung?! Kaukah itu? ASTAGA! Aku tidak percaya ini!" Junsu memekik senang saat ia memegang bahuku dan memutar tubuhku kedepan dan kebelakang dengan bersemangat. Aku menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Emm.. aku merasa agak tidak percaya diri. Burukkah penampilanku?" tanyaku sambil mengusap sedikit rambutku yang kini berwarna coklat almond. Wow lembut sekali.

Junsu memberiku tatapan what-the-hellnya yang terkenal." Apa kau bercanda Hyung? Buruk?! My My, kau terlihat seperti _pure sex god_. Lihatlah sendiri dikaca ini." ia menarikku kedepan kaca setinggi badan dan rahangku terbuka lebar saat sebuah bayangan kreatur terseksi didunia balas menatapku dengan wajah malaikatnya yang sempurna. God, apakah dia diriku?!

"umhh whoww.. benarkah ini diriku, Junsu~ah?" hell, aku tak percaya ini. baru beberapa jam yang lalu wajahku masih terlihat kumel dengan kacamata tebal dan rambut hitam kusut dan sekarang aku seperti melihat kreatur malaikat yang tanpa cela.

"KYAAAA Jae Hyung sangat cantik! Aigoo aku tak sabar untuk melihat wajah anak-anak disekolah ketika melihat nerdy terkenal mereka bertranformasi menjadi cinderella. Uh wow! Terlebih aku ingin melihat reaksi Jung bersaudara itu . haha ini akan sangat menarik!"

Aku tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Junsu dan masih mengangumi perubahan total pada penampilanku. Kacamata yang biasanya bertengger dihidungku kini telah berganti dengan kontak lens mahal yang berkilau sempurna. Menambah kecantikan mataku.

"Emm Junsu~yah.. aku masih tak mengerti kenapa kau mau melakukan hal ini padaku.." Duh, siapa sih yang tak bingung kalau anak dari bosmu membelikanmu barang-barang mewah seperti tuxedo dan kontak lens?

Junsu menyeringai mendengar pertanyaanku. "Well, kau tahu Hyung? Menjadi Angel Xiah itu terkadang sangat menyenangkan."

.

.

.

**NO ONE POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perjalanan menuju SMA Shinki dengan Limo mewah Junsu kira-kira memakan waktu 45 menit. Ketika mereka sampai didepan gerbang sekolah, mereka sudah tak bisa lagi mengenali sekolah mereka sendiri. SMA Shinki yang biasanya rapi dengan gedung mewah bertingkat formal yang terkesan monoton, kini telah disulap menjadi layaknya ballroom place elegan dengan ornamen kristal dan karpet merah disepanjang jalan masuknya. Tempat ini sangat ramai dipadati berpuluh-puluh orang yang dibalut dress dan tuxedo stylish dalam berbagi warna dan kindahan, merefleksikan kekayaan dan formalitas masing-masing pemakainya. Didukung dari status sekolah mereka yang sangat terkenal dan berkelas, terdapat beberapa media massa yang meliput acara yang diadakan setahun sekali diSMA Shinki ini. beberapa security pun turut berdiri dibalik garis penghalang untuk mengamankan media dan fans yang berkerumun digaris pembatas, siap menyambut idola mereka.

Junsu keluar lebih dulu dari dalam Limo dan langsung menarik banyak perhatian dari media massa dan fans. Tentu saja karena Junsu adalah pewaris dari hotel kelas dunia dari Kim Corp. Apalagi didukung dengan featursnya yang tampan sekaligus imut. Teriakan kagum dan jepretan-jepretan kamera membuat namja yang satu lagi urung keluar dari mobil tempatnya duduk. Namja cantik itu sedang memikirkan ratusan alasan yang berputaran dikepalanya tentang bagaimana caranya melarikan diri dari masalah yang menimpanya saat ini. Sayangnya Junsu sudah lebih dulu membaca pikirannya.

"Jangan coba-coba berpikir untuk kabur, Hyung! Ppali!"

Junsu langsung memberi Jaejoong deatglare. Namja itu menghela napas sebelum keluar mengikuti Junsu. Sentakan kaget keluar dari bibir orang-orang yang menyaksikan seorang pria dengan tampilan malaikat melangkah keluar dari Limo yang sama dengan Junsu. spekulasi dari media dan fans mulai membahana.

"Omo! Siapa dia ?! dia namja atau yeoja?!" pekik salah satu fangirl, ternganga melihat ketampan sekaaligus kecantik Jaejoong.

"So cute! Apakah mereka couple?! Kira-kira siapa namja yang berdiri disebelah Junsu~ssi? aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. wajahnya sangat cantik!"

"Ayo Thomas. Fokuskan kamera pada mereka!" sahut salah satu reporter diikuti anggukan sang cameramen.

Wajah Jaejoong memerah karena malu ketika dirasanya ia dan Junsu menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang, namun Junsu malah tampak menikmati semua ini dan dengan santainya ia melambai pada semua orang disana dengan senyum bangga diwajahnya. Namja imut itu menggengam tangan Jaejoong dan melewati red carpet dihiasi lautan jeritan dan sahutan penasaran dari orang-orang.

Junsu berbisik ditelinga Jaejoong dengan senyum tersungging diwajahnya.

"lihat kan Hyung? Kau terlihat sangat sempurna malam ini. semua mata terfokus padamu. Bahkan media-media disana berlomba-lomba untuk mengambil potret wajahmu." Seringainya.

Jaejoong hampir tak bisa mendengarnya karena teriakan dan jeritan orang-orang. wajahnya memerah saat mendapati banyaknya suara jepret blitz melewati kornea matanya. "aku tidak berpikir mereka menaruh perhatian padaku. Pasti itu tentangmu Junsu~ah."

Junsu memutar bola matanya tapi tidak menjawab anggapan konyol Jaejoong. _geez,_Hyungnya itu sangat bodoh!

Jeritan dan suara jepretan kamera tidak berhenti sampai mereka mencapai pintu masuk hall. Suara music classic yang bersenandung dari band orkestra menambah kesan formal acara. Ketika mereka membuka pintu masuknya, lagi-lagi Jaejoong dikejutkan ketika melihat aula yang terlihat lebih luas dengan penghias ornamen dan meja-meja dan rak penuh berisi makanan dari penjuru dunia. ratusan orang yang berpakaian fancy dan mewah didalamnya terpisah dalam kelompok. Ada yang berkumpul dimeja makan private untuk menikmati makan malam, ada yang mengobrol dengan menggenggam segelas wine ditangan mereka, dan mereka yang sudah memiliki pasangan telah turun terlebih dahulu ke dalam dance floor, berdansa diselimuti alunan musik merdu dari sang orkestra.

Jaejoong yang perhatiannya telah jatuh sepenuhnya pada ornamen patung luar biasa indah dari es kaca yang berbentuk peri hutan, tak menyadari banyaknya orang-orang yang mematung melihat penampilan dirinya saat ini. bermacam-macam spekulasi dan bisik-bisik menghiasi ruangan. Beberapa dari mereka menunjuk-nunjuk kearah dirinya dan Junsu.

"Lihat! Itu Kim Junsu! dia sangat cute dan menarik!"

"Hmm! satu lagi namja yang masuk daftar idola kita tahun ini!"

"ya! Aku sudah pernah mengajaknya untuk menjadi dance partnerku tapi ia menolak.. hey, siapa namja cantik yang berdiri disebelah Junsu itu? OMO! wajahnya seperti malaikat!" Jaejoong melihat gadis yang berbicara itu menunjuk wajahnya dan ia segera memalingkan wajah. Rasanya sangat aneh saat orang-orang memerhatikanmu dengan perhatian terlalu intens dimana biasanya mereka tak pernah mengacuhkanmu keberadaanmu,bukan?

"AIGOO! Wajah namja itu sangat cantik! Bahkan dia lebih cantik dari dance partnerku malam ini!" namja bernama TOP yang berbicara begitu menerima sikutan dari teman kencannya, Kwon Jiyong.

"YAHHH! Choi Seonghyun! Berani kau bicara begitu!"

"Wahh, ia memang sangat tampan sekaligus cantik! Aku akan menelantarkan dance partnerku asalkan ia mau menjadi penggantinya" teriak seorang yeoja bernama Sunny yang melempar tatapan penuh pengharapan pada Jaejoong. teman kencan prianya menggeram pelan namun ia juga tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari sosok berkilau Jaejoong.

"apakah dia teman kencan Junsu?"

" aku meragukan itu. mereka lebih terlihat sebagai teman dekat daripada kekasih. Dan kupikir Junsu akan pergi dengan namja culun itu, mengingat pengemis itu selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi." Kata yeoja bernama Taeyeon yang merasa sedikit sedih melihat Junsu yang sama sekali tak melirik padanya. Sudah lama yeoja itu mengagumi sosok seorang Kim Junsu.

"mungkin Junsu sudah membuka mata batinnya dan sadar harus kepada siapa ia bergaul. Ngomong-ngomong, memang benar Namja itu sangat cantik dan cute! Aku penasaran apakah ia murid baru disekolah kita? Prom Party tidak bisa sembarangan diikuti orang luar sekolah kan?"

Jaejoong merasakan perasaan malu bercampur dengan sebal ketika mendengar bisik-bisik tidak teredam mereka yang semakin lama semakin ngawur saja. Berakting seolah-olah tak mendengar apapun, ia dan Junsu melangkah kesalah satu meja dan duduk dikursi yang bertaplak dan berpita putih. Junsu tak kuasa menahan cengirannya melihat banyaknya pasang mata mengikuti arah gerakan mereka-atau lebih tepatnya Jaejoong.

"Aigoo. Hyung! Lihat! mereka menatapmu seakan-akan kau adalah permata mahal mereka! Bahkan banyak namja yang tak bisa mengalihkan pandang darimu!"

Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya lagi. "apa mereka masih memandangi kita? Rasanya sangat aneh, kau tahu?" Dengan gugup namja cantik itu menaruh telunjuk tangannya dihidung, bermaksud untuk menaikkan kacamatanya. Kebiasaan yang susah dihilangkan. Namun ia sadar ia sudah tak lagi memakai kacamata. Bagus, sekarang tak ada lagi penghalang diantara matanya dengan mata para pengagumnya.

Junsu menepuk pundak Jaejoong dengan bersemangat." Kau akan terbiasa dengan semua perhatian ini Hyung! Percayalah padaku. Dan bicara soal perhatian, dimana ketiga pusat perhatian SMA Shinki itu?"

Tepat setelah Junsu menggumamkan hal itu, pintu masuk terbuka lebar dan orang-orang yang masih memandangi Jaejoong menolehkan wajah mereka kearah suara. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendengar suara jeritan dan teriakan yang sangat membahana. Ketiga sosok yang elegan dan tampan memasuki ballroom dengan gaya mereka yang karismatik. Media-media massa diluar berebut untuk ikut masuk dan memotret kehadiran mereka yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu. Ketiga kingka itu tampil sangat mempesona. Wajah super tampan nan arrogant milik putra bungsu Jung semakin berkharisma karena tubuhnya kini dibalut tuxedo serba hitam tanpa bowtie yang kancingnya dibuka sampai batas ketiga. Menampilkan dada bidangnya yang atletis. Park Yoochun yang berdiri disebelah Yunho, tampil mempesona dengan tuxedo abu-abu dan putih dengan bunga mawar merah disakunya. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya seraya menyebarkan aura cassanova pada fangirlsnya yang langsung menjerit dan berteriak-teriak histeris. Berbeda dengan kedua Hyungnya, Jung Changmin tampil luar biasa stylish namun tetap kasual malam ini. namja itu dibalut tuxedo hitam perpaduan putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu hitam yang berkesan elegan. Rambutnya yang biasa dibiarkan tergerai menutupi matanya kini telah dibuat agak menanjak. Menambah ketampanan putra kedua Jung family tersebut. Semua penghuni sekolah yang bergender yeoja pun langsung menjerit dan bergosip ria.

"KYAAA! Aku beruntung sekali. Yunho oppa datang malam ini! kukira ia tidak akan datang."

"dan lihat! Mereka bertiga tidak memiliki dance partner! Ohmaigad ini kesempatanku! Aku akan mengajal salah satu dari mereka! tidak peduli itu siapa!"

"Yahh! Jess, aku sudah menjadi dance partnermu!" tukas salah satu pria yang memang merupakan dance partner Jessica,tak terima.

Jessica memutar bola matanya sebal." Pergilah keneraka. Memangnya aku tak tahu kau terus menerus melempar tatapan mesum pada namja cantik disebelah Junsu itu? aku benci lelaki Gay! Pergilah!"

"Omo, mata ini yang menipuku atau memang Changmin terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya?"

"Yoochun~ah kau sangat sexy malam ini!"

Seolah tak mendengar bisik-bisik itu,mereka bertiga melangkah mendekat ke meja Jaejoong dan Junsu. Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya, tak ingin melihat ketiga kingka itu. terlebih Yunho. ia masih sangat malu untuk menatap pria itu diwajahnya setelah kejadian 'mimpi basah'nya yang tak terduga. Yoochun menyeringai mesum ketika melihat penampilan Junsu dari atas sampai bawah.

" nice suit, My dolphine. Butt-mu terlihat semakin cute dibalik celana yang ketat itu. tapi aku akan lebih senang lagi jika celana itupun kau enyahkan juga.#smirk " pendapat yang bagus. Injakan kencang pun langsung diterima Yoochun pada sepatu kulitnya yang bersih mengkilap-yang pastinya sudah tak mengkilap lagi setelah ini. Jaejoong harus menahan lengan Junsu karena bukanlah ide yang baik untuk membiarkan Junsu mengamuk ditengah acara formal seperti ini. apalagi ketika gerakan mereka diikuti semua pasang mata yang mengamati.

Yoochun meringis seraya meratapi nasib sepatunya yang sudah tak sekilap sebelumnya sebelum menaruh perhatiannya pada namja disebelah Junsu yang sedang menahan kedua lengan namja imut itu. Yoochun mengeluarkan suara siulan nakal melihat betapa atraktifnya Jaejoong.

"Wow, lihat siapa makhluk didepanku ini? apakah aku sudah berada disurga sekarang? Karena kurasa aku sedang melihat sosok malaikat sempurna saat ini."

Junsu memutar bola matanya mendengar creepy-talk Yoochun dan ia langsung menyentakkan tangan terulur namja playboy itu yang hendak melakukan salaman tangan-atau mungkin lebih?- pada Jaejoong.

"jangan berani-berani kau menyentuhnya Yoochun!" Junsu mendesis berbahaya seraya menempatkan dirinya didepan Jaejoong seperti hendak melindunginya. Sekali lagi readersdeul, mari kita mempertanyakan siapa yang Hyung siapa yang Dongsaeng ? -_-

" Awwww... apakah kau jealous, my _babyduck_? Oh jangan khawatir. Hanya sosokmu yang selalu terbayang-bayang dimata dan hatiku, kau tahu benar hal itu,kan?"

"oh yeah, aku akan terus membayang-bayangimu sampai kau mati ketakutan kalau kau tidak berhenti memberi senyum pervert andalanmu itu. KAU DENGAR ITU PARK YOOCHUN?!"Junsu berteriak dengan sangat kencang ditelinga Yoochun hingga namja didepannya harus mencatat didalam kepalanya untuk memeriksakan dirinya didokter THT setelah ini -_-

Sudah merasa mendengar cukup pertengkaran konyol Yoosu, Changmin mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Jaejoong sambil menyesap wine ditangannya. Yunho tetap berdiri ditempatnya sambil matanya menatap sekeliling ballroom. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Namja itu mengutuk dalam hatinya. kenapa sekarang ini hatinya merasa khawatir,apakah Yunho akan menyukai penampilan barunya atau tidak? kenapa ia harus peduli? Dirinya adalah budak Yunho kan? Dan tidak masalah bagi seorang budak untuk merasa khawatir pada penampilannya didepan masternya. Dan-oh dan tolong kancingkan bajumu, tuan Jung! Wajah Jaejoong langsung memerah total melihat dada bidang Yunho yang tersibak dibalik tuxedo yang ia kenakan. Dada atletis dan coklat itu terlihat sama seperti dimimpinya..

Changmin, dipihak lain, memberi Jaejoong senyum formal yang membuat namja cantik itu merasa heran melihat formalitas yang tak pernah seorang Jung Changmin tunjukkan didepannya. Biasanya jika didepan Jaejoong, namja itu akan berlaku ramah seperti biasanya. Apa yang terjadi pada dongsaengnya yang polos dan suka seenaknya ini?

Changmin menoleh kembali pada Junsu yang sedang berusaha menghentikan tangan nakal Yoochun yang mulai untuk melakukan aksinya kembali. "Junsu Hyung, apakah kau melihat Jae Hyung? Kupikir kau datang bersamanya hari ini.."

Oppssss ... -_-

Okeh , rahang Jajoong sudah terbuka lebar saat ini. oh em gee, demi semua vcd porn yang disimpan diam-diam oleh Junsu, Jaejoong tak menyangka bahkan Changmin sendiripun tak mengenali bahwa ini dirinya. Junsu tertawa lumba-lumba mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. Changmin menaikkan alis matanya.

"Ehh? Apa yang lucu?" tanyanya polos.

"Eu kyang kyang. Aigoo aku tak pernah mendengar hal yang lebih lucu dari ini. orang yang kau cari itu tepat berada disampingmu,Changmin~ah!"

Changmin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mengerti apa yang Junsu bicarakan. Setelah sadar, ia baru menolehkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Jaejoong merasa wajahnya memerah. Mengapa oh mengapa reaksi semua orang harus selalu berlebihan seperti ini. oke dia akui ia cukup menarik saat melihat dirinya sendiri didalam cermin, tapi bukankah ada banyak lelaki yang lebih tampan darinya didunia ini?( salah mak, lu cantik -_-)

"OHMAIGDSUN!" jerit Changmin keras, meniru jeritan fangirls yang tentu saja membuat dirinya menjadi sangat tidak manly.( bayangin aja-_-)

"yahh! Jangan kau berani-berani mengambil trademark-ku Jung Changmin! " si lumba-lumba tak terima pemirsah.. namun Changmin mengabaikannya. Ia menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membiarkan matanya menelusuri setiap jengkal wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong tentu saja memerah wajahnya, ia berusaha menarik kembali tangannya tapi Changmin memegangnya lebih erat.

"Hyung! Ya ampun! Aku tak tahu bagaimana mendeksripsikanmu! Kau terlihat seperti bidadari yang jatuh dari surga, apa kau berencana untuk kembali kesurga? Aku akan mencuri selendangmu karena aku tak akan pernah mengizinkanmu kembali kesana! " Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya menahan kikikan geli yang akan keluar. Yunho menaikkan alis matanya sementara Junsu mengeluarkan suara ingin muntah.

"YAHH! Sejak kapan kau belajar meniru gayaku Jung Changmin?!" Yoochun mendesis tak terima. Memang dasar Yoosu itu couple yah readersdeul? Sama-sama tak terima trademarknya diambil.-_- Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya pada Yoochun sebelum matanya kembali terarah pada Jaejoong. mengagumi kecantikan alami namja itu.

"c'mon Yunho~ah . kita duduk dan nikmati makan malamnya. Aku dengar mereka akan memasak masakan prancis asli. Hmm sudah lama tidak makan Escargot" undang Yoochun, langsung mendudukan bokongnya disebelah Junsu. Yunho ikut duduk diantara Junsu dan Jaejoong. matanya berusaha terfokus pada meja dan pelayan yang mengantarkan matanya. Tapi hanya author yang tahu saat mata musang tajam itu diam-diam mengerling namja cantik yang ada disebelahnya. Hatinya sedikit bergetar saat melihat big doe eyes yang berkerlip polos itu.

Dipihak lain, Changmin tanpa malu-malu menatap Jaejoong seolah-olah namja cantik itu adalah dewa. Ia mengangumi wajah lembut Jaejoong dan bagaimana tubuhnya terlihat bersinar karena tuxedo putih yang ia kenakan. Terlebih Big Doe eyes yang pernah ia lihat sekali sebelumnya kini terlihat lebih mengkilau lagi karena kontak lens warna alami yang ia kenakan. Jaejoong terbatuk kecil karena tak nyaman akan tatapan memuja Changmin. Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada Changmin dan membawa dirinya berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Emm.. guys ,aku ingin ketoilet sebentar. Aku akan kembali." Namja cantik itupun pergi untuk menyelesaikan urusannya. Changmin mengikuti gerakan punggung Jaejoong yang menjauh dengan tatapannya. Yoochun sampai tergelak melihatnya.

"Oi . ia sudah pergi Minnie min min~ah.. sampai kapan kau mau melihatnya terus?"

Yoochun kira Changmin akan memberinya deathglare seperti biasa karena nama panggilan yang ia berikan pada namja itu, namun Changmin malah tetap melamun dengan tangan menopang wajahnya. Sambil matanya terus menerawang, Ia menggumam "Oh ya ampun kenapa jantungku berdetak secepat ini, ya? Apa kau pikir aku sedang sakit Hyung? " dengan polosnya Changmin menempatkan tangannya didadanya, mendengarkan detak Jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Junsu ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

" Eukyang kyang aigoo kau polos sekali bocah. Kyang kyang kyang xD" Junsu tertawa tanpa malu-malu lagi. Setengah penghuni ballroom sampai memandang aneh kearah Junsu -_-. Suara tertawanya yang unik memang merupakan melodi tersendiri bagi Yoochun, tapi tidak bagi Changmin.

" YAHHH! Kau berisik sekali, Dolphine! Aku kan hanya bertanya. Kenapa tak ada yang menjawab!" Changmin-ngambek-mode-on. LOL

Yoochun dengan gayanya yang sok bijaksana menepuk pundak Changmin sambil meletakkan satu tangannya yang lain didagunya sendiri. Mengamati wajah memerah Changmin dan tangannya yang ia letakkan tepat dijantungnya sendiri. Seulas seringai terkembang diwajahnya.

"AIGOO. Lihat ini Yunho~ah. Dongsaeng kecil kita ternyata sudah tumbuh besar. Ia sudah bisa merasakan jatuh cinta. Padahal seperti baru kemarin ia mengenakan popok pertamanya. Ingatkah kau saat kita melindunginya dari para pembully disekolah dasar? Dan sekarang.. hiks.. hiks.. Baby Changminnie kita.. hiks.. Crooootttt.. " Yoochun membuang ingusnya disapu tangan setelah dirinya selesai berakting telenovela.

HoSuMin sama-sama memberinya pandangan wtf-bitch. Junsu meletakkan tangan kirinya didahi lebar Yoochun, kemudian ia meletakkan tangan yang sama dibokongnya.

"suhunya normal." Gumamnya, innocent. Yoochun cengo.

"YAAHHH! Apa maksudmu membandingkan dahi mulusku dengan duckbutt-mu itu! "

"YAHHH! KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK! DAN JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGILKU DUCK-BUTT DASAR KAU JIDAT LEBAR!"

Changmin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "aigoo. Kenapa aku dikelilingi orang-orang bodoh ini?"

Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam menyaksikan ketiga orang bodoh itu kini menyesap wine ditangan kirinya dengan wajah tenang. Seperti biasa. Tak ada emosi terlintas diwajah arrogant itu. mata musang itu tetap memancarkan kekosongan dan kesendirian. Tak ada gairah hidup terpancar dari sana. Bagai boneka kayu yang digerakkan dengan tali. Begitulah deskripsi seorang Jung Yunho.

Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja berambut panjang melintas melewati namja tampan itu. Yunho mendongak dan melihat punggung ramping seorang yeoja yang berambut hitam panjang pergi menjauhinya. Sosok itu.

Yunho bangkit dari kursinya. Mata tetap tertuju pada sosok yang paling ia rindukan selama ini." Seulgi~ah.." namja itu berlari, tak menghiraukan panggilan yang ditujukan padanya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah menangkap yeoja itu. ia tidak akan melepaskannya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Yunho mengejar Yeoja itu sampai keluar Ballroom, angin malam yang dingin menyambut kedatangannya.

"Seulgi~ah! Bae Seulgi!" Yunho menepuk pundak Yeoja yang kini tepat berada didepannya. Yeoja itu menolehkan wajahnya dan beradu pandang dengan Yunho, mengedipkan mata karena bingung. Yunho terpaku ditempatnya.

"M-maaf, aku salah orang." ia menundukkan kepalanya, diikuti senyuman maklum dari sang yeoja. Kemudian yeoja itu pergi, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. Namja itu hanya bisa tersenyum sedih saat semilir angin malam yang sejuk menerpa wajahnya.

'Seulgi~ah.."

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Mianhae lama apdetnya ;( sekali lagi author sedang stress dan tak punya waktu!

Apakah chingudeul puas dengan chapter ini? karena menurut author pribadi chapter ini sangat-sangat **boring** dan **creepy** sekali, apalagi depan-depannya *pout

Mianhae saya lagi gak ada feeling buat nulis, apalagi besok author udah UAS, jadi Cuma bisa nyolong2 waktu buat ngetik :(

Oh yeah, bagian partynya belum selesai, dilanjut dichap depan yang barangkali akan lama lagi apdetnya -_-

Ps: utk adegan NC di chappy terakhir, okeh saya tahu saya ini masih under-age buat ngetik NC, tapi saya pikir tak masalah O.o. Toh saya yakin seribu persen readerdeul yg membaca NC masih banyak yg under-age seperti saya. Jadi secara teknis kita seimbang*plak!#alibi! !

Tapi bener deh Chingu, Yaoi(especially yunjae!) tanpa NC itu bagai sayur tanpa garam kan yah?!*kedap kedip

DITUNGGU REVIEWNYA NE:D :D :D

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: MY SLAVE?!

MAIN CAST: Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho ,Jung(Shim) Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun and the others.

WARNING: YAOI/BL,TYPO(S),tak sesuai EYD,cerita pasaran, alur lambat, rated M in some chapter*wink.

Rated: T = M

Genre: Romance/Drama/Comedy.

Disclaimer : If i could own any of them, or at least Yunjae. DBSK will comeback again as 5 and i will force Yunjae to make some Smex scene in front of me so i could record them when they do IT XD ( Don't worry, i wouldn't keep that. Instead i will share it for all of you :p)

Summary: Kim Jaejoong adalah murid beasiswa di SMA SHINKI, SMA yang terkenal karena semua muridnya bukanlah orang sembarangan dan merupakan orang terkaya dinegerinya. Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya dibalik kacamata nerdynya. Ia pun kerap dibully disekolahnya. Apa yang akan terjadi bila ia telah mempermalukan Jung Yunho,Kingka Sma Shinki didepan mata semua murid di sekolah ? YUNJAE COUPLE OF COURSE :D

* * *

.

.

.

**_END PREVIOUS CHAP_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam menyaksikan ketiga orang bodoh itu kini menyesap wine ditangan kirinya dengan wajah tenang. Seperti biasa. Tak ada emosi terlintas diwajah arrogant itu. mata musang itu tetap memancarkan kekosongan dan kesendirian. Tak ada gairah hidup terpancar dari sana. Bagai boneka kayu yang digerakkan dengan tali. Begitulah deskripsi seorang Jung Yunho._

_Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja berambut panjang melintas melewati namja tampan itu. Yunho mendongak dan melihat punggung ramping seorang yeoja yang berambut hitam panjang pergi menjauhinya. Sosok itu. _

_Yunho bangkit dari kursinya. Mata tetap tertuju pada sosok yang paling ia rindukan selama ini." Seulgi~ah.." namja itu berlari, tak menghiraukan panggilan yang ditujukan padanya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah menangkap yeoja itu. ia tidak akan melepaskannya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Yunho mengejar Yeoja itu sampai keluar Ballroom, angin malam yang dingin menyambut kedatangannya._

_"Seulgi~ah! Bae Seulgi!" Yunho menepuk pundak Yeoja yang kini tepat berada didepannya. Yeoja itu menolehkan wajahnya dan beradu pandang dengan Yunho, mengedipkan mata karena bingung. Yunho terpaku ditempatnya._

_"M-maaf, aku salah orang." ia menundukkan kepalanya, diikuti senyuman maklum dari sang yeoja. Kemudian yeoja itu pergi, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. Namja itu hanya bisa tersenyum sedih saat semilir angin malam yang sejuk menerpa wajahnya. _

_'Seulgi~ah.."_

* * *

_._

.

.

**CHAPTER 10**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jaejoong sedang mencuci tangannya diwastafel sambil mengamati setiap angle pantulan dirinya didepan cermin. tak bisa dipungkiri, hatinya sangat merasa sebal saat melihat reaksi biasa-biasa saja yang diterimanya dari Yunho . ia memegang pipinya yang memerah karena dihembus AC sambil mengerucutkan bibir plumpnya.

"kenapa ia seperti tak terpengaruh? apa iya Yunho sama sekali tak tertarik padaku?" gumam namja cantik itu pada dirinya sendiri, terselip nada kecewa didalamnya. Memang sejak kejadian ciuman paksa dan mimpi basah yang dialaminya, namja tampan bermata musang itu sama sekali tak pernah menghilang barang sekejap pun dari pikirannya. Bayangkan saja! Hidupnya yang dulunya biasa-biasa saja sebagai satu-satunya murid beasiswa disekolah Shinki yang miskin dan tak punya tampang, sekarang mulai berubah karena kehadiran namja tampan bermata musang yang mewarnai hari-harinya. Tak pernah dalam hidupnya ia menyangka akan memiliki hidup yang berwarna lagi. Setelah kematian ibunya, hidupnya terasa bagaikan kertas hitam-putih. Hari-hari yang monoton. Tidak ada gairah. Tidak adanya pengharapan akan hari esok yang lebih baik.

Dirinya hampa, seperti segumpal kapas yang dihembus udara dingin. Terlenggak-lenggok menyusupi kejamnya sandiwara yang berlatarkan dunia.

Jaejoong menyentuh setiap senti wajahnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Ia masih tak percaya bahwa pantulan cermin yang ada didepannya ini sesungguhnya adalah dirinya. Begitu banyak kejadian yang berlalu , hingga ia tak sadar ia telah mengubah dirinya sendiri. Apakah ini perubahan yang baik atau buruk? Jaejoong sendiri yang memutuskan.

"Hai..."

Suara rendah nan bariton itu menyapa indra pendengaran Jaejoong sesaat setelah lamunan namja cantik itu buyar. Ditengokkannya kepalanya kekiri dan ia menemukan seorang namja kekar dengan rambut landak tersenyum- emm menyeringai kearahnya. Mata sipit namja itu menelusuri setiap jengkal tubuh Jaejoong dari atas hingga kebawah dengan tatapan mesum akut. Jaejoong yang merasa di-_eye raping _menelan ludahnya karena tak nyaman.

"N-Nuguseo?" cicitnya ketakutan. Yah walaupun secara fisik ia sudah berubah. Tapi hati dan pikiran Jaejoong tetap seperti Jaejoong yang dulu. Mudah untuk diintimidasi.

" aku Taeyang." Jawab Namja landak itu, bibirnya dijilat dengan seduktif sambil terus memperkosa Jaejoong dengan matanya. Jaejoong merinding disko(?) melihatnya. Tentu saja Jaejoong tahu dengan siapa ia berhadapan! Taeyang dari kelas 3-F. Namja berpredikat preman yang playboy dan gemar memperkosa siapapun mangsanya. Istilahnya, ia tak pandang bulu dalam hal menghamili anak orang. Tak perlu disebutkan kegemarannya untuk membully orang lain. Jaejoong pernah dua kali mendapat pukulan hebat hingga ia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya hanya karena ia tak sengaja menabrak bahu Taeyang ketika itu. Sekali lagi Jaejoong merinding mengingat masa lalu kelamnya. Apa yang Taeyang inginkan kali ini?

"aku tak pernah melihatmu. Apa kau murid baru disini?"

Jaejoong membulatkan kedua mata indahnya.

" Ahh ani .. aku hanya.. er.. Menemani temanku pergi.. yeah"

Taeyang mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Jaejoong." Benarkah? Kupikir tidak boleh ada orang luar yang masuk kepesta ini. ah tapi sudahlah. itu tidak penting."  
Taeyang maju selangkah mendekati Jaejoong yang makin merepet kebelakang wastafel. Jarak mereka hanya berjarak kurang dari 10 centimeter. Jaejoong bisa merasakan desah nafas Taeyang didepan wajahnya.

"Er.. apa yang kaulakukan Taeyang-sshi? " ucapnya gugup ketika namja didepannya menarik dagunya keatas agar ia bisa melihat seluruh wajah Jaejoong dengan jelas. Jantung Jaejoong berdentum-dentum keras. Ia sudah tak bisa mundur lagi karena ujung wastafel menabrak tubuh belakangnya.

' tidak. kumohon bukan seperti yang ada dipikiranku. Tidak mungkin. ' Batin Jaejoong didalam hatinya. Matanya melirik semua kubikel toilet yang terbuka, menunjukkan tak ada orang sama sekali didalam toilet ini kecuali mereka berdua.

"Kau sangat cantik.." tangan kasar Taeyang mengelus permukaan pipi Jaejoong yang halus, membuat Namja cantik itu bergetar ketakutan. Ia tak mampu bergerak sesentipun. Tidak dengan namja kekar didepannya memepetinya dan jelas-jelas Jaejoong tak punya kekuatan untuk melawan Taeyang yang kelihatan sepuluh kali lebih kuat daripadanya. Berteriak meminta bantuan? Tidak ada istilahnya seorang namja berteriak karena takut diperkosa bukan?

" benarkah kau Namja?" desis Taeyang, menatap dada rata Jaejoong dan gundukan kecil dibalik celana depannya. Jaejoong bergetar lagi. " aku tidak keberatan mem-fuck mu karena kau memang kelihatan bisa dilahap. Mau melewatkan satu malam romantis bersamaku, cantik? " Lagi. Namja itu mendesis didepan telinga Jaejoong, mengalirkan rasa ketakutan teramat dalam dihati Jaejoong. merasa harus membela dirinya, Jaejoong sekuat tenaga mendorong dada Taeyang sambil berkata dengan terpatah-patah.

"tidak.. Taeyang-sshi. Kumohon . aku tidak tertarik. Tolong lepaskan aku.." Jaejoong mendorong Taeyang lagi. Namun namja didepannya tak bergeming sedikitpun. Yang ada Taeyang malah terus maju hingga dadanya berdempetan dengan dada Jaejoong. seulas seringai terkebang dibibirnya.

"kau bilang tak tertarik denganku? kau tahu apa hukuman yang kuberikan pada orang-orang yang tak tertarik padaku? _Wanna feel it right now,_ Hmm?"

Jaejoong tak kuat menopang tubuhnya lagi. Ia terlalu takut pada namja didepannya. Taeyang mencoba menyambar bibir Jaejoong namun Jaejoong menghalanginya dengan tangannya.

"Tidak. hentikan kumohon.. hiks." Kaki yang sudah bergetar itu tak kuat lagi menyangga tubuhnya. Namja cantik itu terjatuh dilantai toilet sementara bulir-bulir cairan bening lolos dari matanya. Mata Jaejoong terasa gelap. Jantungnya tak bisa berhenti berdegup kencang. Ia tak bisa merasakan perasaan seperti ini lagi. Tidak untuk membuka kembali luka masa lalunya. Tidak untuk kedua kalinya ini terjadi padanya.

Taeyang terkekeh melihat tingkah Jaejoong. " kau seperti seorang yeoja." Cemoohnya. Namun Jaejoong tak peduli apapun pendapat namja didepannya. Namja itu tak tahu apa-apa. Mereka semua tak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya. Dirinya yang kelihatan tegar diluar namun sesungguhnya rapuh didalam. Bagaikan vas tembikar yang memiliki retakan diujungnya.

"Taeyang-ah..."

Sebuah suara menyela Taeyang yang hendak mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong untuk berdiri dan melanjutkan aktifitas mereka. Taeyang menoleh dan melihat namja yang juga berbadan kekar memasuki toilet.

"uwahhhh .. whatdafuck Bro?!" kutuk sang namja bernama Daesung saat pemandangan pertama yang disajikan didepan matanya adalah sosok namja cantik yang sedang berusaha keras menahan isakannya dilantai toilet. Didepannya berdiri Taeyang yang dalam posisi hendak _menyerangnya_.

"Daesung. Kau tidak bisa lihat-lihat keadaan ya?" sergah Taeyang tak puas karena keasikannya diganggu. Ia bangkit dari posisinya sebelumnya.

" kau mau menghamili anak orang lagi? Tak cukupkah dengan mantan-mantanmu yang dulu itu? "Seungri mengembuskan napasnya jengkel mengingat kembali kelakuan kakaknya. Taeyang mendengus tak peduli. Ia berjalan menjauhi Jaejoong dan mendekati adiknya dengan wajah masam.

"sudah ayo kita kembali kepesta." Ucapnya datar, menghapus titik debu dari lengan jasnya dengan wajah elegan. Seungri memandang hyungnya dengan bingung.

"lalu bagaimana dengan dia?" ia menunjuk Jaejoong yang masih tergolek dilantai. Mata namja cantik itu memerah dan ia masih belum bisa mengendalikan tangisnya. Tak urung pemandangan itu membuat hati Seungri bergetar juga. tapi tentu saja tidak dengan kakaknya.

" kau merusak moodku dengan kedatanganmu. Biarkan saja ia bebas kali ini. _there is no way he can escape from me, anyway." _Taeyang menyeringai mendengar pernyataannya sendiri. Seungri menghela napas pasrah dan keduanya menutup pintu toilet, meninggalkan namja cantik itu sendirian didalamnya.

"Hiks.." isak Jaejoong . suaranya memecahkan hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Mungkin kalian berpikir tindakannya berlebihan karena bahkan Taeyang belum sempat menyentuhnya sama sekali namun hanya Jaejoong sendirilah yang tahu tentang dirinya. Bukan orang lain.

" Hiks... Appa hentikan. Umma Hiks... selamatkan Joongie..."

.

.

.

."Hey Ho, Buddy! Darimana saja kau?! Kupikir kau kembali keduniamu sendiri lagi."

Yunho menepis lengan Yoochun yang berusaha melingkari bahunya. Yoochun mengerucutkan bibirnya karena merasa ditolak. Dan Junsu pun memberinya pandangan jijik untuk apresiasi terbaiknya pada aegyo gagal Yoochun.=.-

"bukan urusanmu." Katanya dingin , menyesap kembali minumannya yang entah sudah keberapa gelas. Yoochun melebarkan matanya ketika melihat jenis minuman yang Yunho ambil. Itu bukan wine seperti yang biasa diminum Yunho dan undangan lain, namun Vodka dengan kadar alkohol melebihi 70%. mengenal Yunho selama lebih dari 15 tahun, Yoochun tahu tingkat toleransi sahabatnya terhadap alkohol termasuk level sangat rendah.

"YAHH! Apa yang kau minum ini? kadar alkoholnya sangat tinggi!" Yoochun berusaha mengambil botol didepan Yunho yang dengan tidak pedulinya terus menuang cairan dibotol itu kedalam gelasnya kemudian meneguknya dalam satu tegukan. Yunho menghalangi tangan Yoochun dengan keras kepala.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri Chun.. Hiccup." Ceguknya , kepalanya agak merasa pusing namun euforia didalam tubuhnya sesaat setelah minuman itu memasuki rongga mulutnya mampu membuat hatinya terasa lebih baik. Yoochun yang menyadari tatapan kosong temannya menggigit bibirnya karena mengerti. Ia menepuk pundak Yunho bermaksud untuk menenangkan.

Yunho menepis tangan Yoochun.

"lepaskan aku! Aku bukan orang yang Hiccup.. menyedihkan untuk dikasihani... Hiccup... "

"Ehemm.. Kau segalanya Jung Yunho. semua menyukaimu.. tidak ada yang menyedihkan dalam dirimu.. " Yoochun memeluk sahabatnya dengan pengertian, mencoba mengalirkan kehangatan yang ia punya. Yunho tak memberontak lagi dan malah terdiam ditempatnya. Junsu yang sejak tadi mengamati percakapan keduanya menelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan dengan bingung. Tak mengerti apa yang duo namja ini bicarakan. Ia tercengang saat melihat sebutir air mata lolos dari manik mata musang Yunho sementara Yoochun terus menenangkannya dengan suara lembutnya.

'Seorang Almighty Jung Yunho menangis? Itu tidak mungkin!' batin Junsu,tak percaya. Ia menarik-narik ujung kaos Changmin yang berada disebelahnya.

" C-Changmin.. Hey Changmin! lihat ini.. kenapa kakakmu menangis .. Hey!" Junsu bingung saat Changmin sama sekali tak meresponnya. Ia menoleh kearah namja tampan disebelahnya dan mendapati Changmin yang melamun dengan tangan menopang wajahnya. arah wajahnya masih sama , mencondong kearah pintu toilet dimana sebelumnya Jaejoong menghilang dibaliknya.

Junsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "dasar penyakit cinta..."

.

.

.

Jaejoong mencoba menghapus bulir air mata yang masih membandelnya tetap mengalir dari huge doe eyesnya yang berkerlip sendu. ia menatap, sekali lagi, refleksi dirinya didalam cermin.

Penampilannya tetap sama seperti terakhir kali ia melihat kedalam sana.

Yap! bagai malaikat yang turun kebumi dengan segala wajah perfectnya . pernahkah kalian melihat kulit yang mulus itu? atau style rambut almond yang sehalus sutra itu? atau mata beningnya yang bersinah cerah? Seorang Kim Jaejoong benar-benar telah bertransformasi dari penampilannya yang dulu bukan? tapi ia tahu ia tidak pernah berubah dari dirinya yang dulu. Meskipun bajunya berubah, meskipun gaya rambutnya berubah dan meskipun kacamatanya dihilangkan ia selalu tahu pantulan diri didepannya ini adalah Kim Jaejoong yang sama.

Kim Jaejoong yang menyedihkan.

Kim Jaejoong yang mudah diintimidasi.

Dan Kim Jaejoong yang memiliki masa lalu kelam..

Suara pintu terbuka membuat namja Cantik yang sedang menjelajahi alam khayalnya itu tersentak. Segera diselipkannya kembali sapu tangannya kedalam kantung dan ia mengucek-ngucek mata merahnya agar tidak terlalu kentara. Dan digegaskannyalah kakinya keluar dari dalam toilet, diiringi tatapan penasaran dari orang yang baru saja memasuki toilet.

.

.

.

"Junsu ada dimana ya?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya keras-keras seraya mencari sosok yang sudah bertanggung jawab membawanya kedalam acara ini. ia tak dapat menemukan Junsu karena Dance party sudah dimulai tepat setelah Jaejoong melangkah keluar dari dalam toilet. Beratus-ratus siswa sudah memasuki dance floor dan mulai berdansa dengan dance partner masing-masing. Sialnya, Jaejoong menemukan dirinya berada diantara mereka semua , terjebak sendiri diantara kerumunan pasangan-pasangan. Jaejoong berusaha menyelipkan dirinya untuk keluar namun kerumunan orang sudah terlalu banyak, dan sekarang ia malah berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

Duh! Harusnya ia tahu ia tidak harus menjerumuskan dirinya kedalam bencana ini. jika hatinya sedang kacau seperti ini yang ia butuhkan hanya dua hal. kasur empuknya dan pil penenangnya.. maka semua kegelisahan akan beres. meskipun dengan cara yang agak menyakitkan, namun setidaknya itu cukup mengusir kegelisahan dihatinya.

"Oppa-ya~~"

Suara dimanis-maniskan itu menyapa telinga Jaejoong, disusul dengan tangan seseorang yang melingkari lengannya. Jaejoong menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut dan Ia membulatkan Doe Eyes indahnya kala melihat wajah cantik pembully abadinya diShinki High School. Tiffany Hwang.

"Ermm.. ehmm.. Eh?" Gugup Jaejoong, ia berusaha melepas lengannya dari cengkraman erat Tiffany. Tiffany tersenyum sok manis melihat kegugupan Jaejoong.

"Oppa~ namamu siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya.. apa kau murid baru sekolah ini?"

"aku? Erm... aku hanya m-mengantar temanku kesini..ye .."

"eoh begitu? lalu namamu siapa Oppa?"

"aku? Er... aku Jae... Nde aku Jae..ehehe .."

"ohh... Jae Oppa?!" Tiffany mengencangkan pelukan dilengannya, membuat namja disebelahnya tambah ketar-ketir. Ia tak pernah menerima perlakuan seperti ini sebelumnya, kenapa dengan mereka semua?!

"Nde?"

"apa Oppa mau menjadi Dance Partnerku?"

"NDE?!"

"Aishh... kenapa berteriak? Apa Oppa sebahagia itu? ehehe"-_-

Jaejoong sweatdrop. Ada apa dengan yeoja gila ini? apa otaknya sudah tidak waras apa memang ia sudah tak punya otak sama sekali? Ia mengedip-ngedipkan Big Doe Eyesnya dengan bingung. Tiffany berteriak girang melihat wajah Jaejoong yang menurutnya super duper imut itu. ia mencubit keras pipi Jaejoong membuat namja itu memekik karena kesakitan.

"aigoo.. Jae Oppa sungguh imut.. kau tahu Oppa? Kau adalah tipe idamanku.. kurasa aku menyukaimu.. maukah kau menjadi Dance Partnerku, please?! Please?! Pretty please?!"

Tiffany menyerang Jaejoong dengan puppy eyes gagalnya. Tentu saja Jaejoong tak punya kuasa untuk menolak. Bukan karena ia terpesona dengan mata anak anjing Tiffany, tapi lebih karena ia yakin yeoja psycho didepannya ini mampu berbuat yang macam-macam jika ia berani menolak.

" Ahh.. baiklah...?" ucapnya ragu-ragu. Tiffany langsung bersorak girang dan tanpa dinyana lagi ia segera mengalungkan satu tangannya keleher Jaejoong dan satu tangan lain dipinggang Jaejoong. agak mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit ketika dirasakannya pinggang Jaejoong lebih langsing daripada dirinya. Jaejoong gelagapan dengan posisinya saat ini, sementara Tiffany sudah menuntunnya mengikuti musik. Dengan ragu-ragu Jaejoong ikut menaruh tangannya dipinggang Tiffany dan dengan kikuk mencoba mengimbangi cara dansa Yeoja didepannya.

" Aishhh.. bukan begitu caranya Oppa. Kajja lebih dekatkan badanmu .. Hup.. nah ini baru benar! Hehe..."

Jaejoong gelagapan tatkala Tiffany menarik dirinya lebih mendekat , dada keduanya hampir menempel dan paha keduanya bersentuhan. Tiffany nampak nyaman-nyaman saja dengan keadaan ini, malah ia nampak bahagia karena menyadari begitu banyak mata yeoja-yeoja yang sejak tadi mengincar Jaejoong menatap iri kearah dirinya.

' tolong aku ya tuhan!' batin Jaejoong nelangsa. Ia tak punya pilihan selain mengikuti permainan Tiffany. Berharap adanya keajaiban yang dapat menyelamatkannya dari situasinya saat ini.

" Aigoo.. Oppa ! kau tegang! Sungguh nakal.. hehe.." tentu saja kata tegang yang ada diotak Tiffany dan Jaejoong berbeda. Jika Jaejoong tegang karena ia gelagapan meladeni sikap 'bitchy' Tiffany, maka lain hal dengan Tiffany yang berpikir ia sudah berhasil membuat Jaejoong 'tegang' karena dirinya yang menurutnya sangat seksi. Ia bermaksud menggoda Jaejoong dengan menggesekkan pahanya ke paha atas Jaejoong, dekat dengan area pribadinya.

Jaejoong tak tahan lagi! Ia mendorong pelan bahu Tiffany dengan kedua tangannya.

" ermm.. Tiffany~sshi.."

"Ehh? Kenapa Oppa bisa tahu namaku?! Bukankah aku belum memberitahunya?"

" jadi begini.. aku-"

"JAEJOONG-HYUNG!"

Kedua makhluk berbeda gender itu sama-sama terlonjak ketika mendengar suara high pitch yang memekakan gendang telinga mereka. Jaejoong dan Tiffany menoleh dan melihat Jung Changmin yang berusaha menerobos kerumunan pasangan dansa dan menghampiri mereka.

"Nde, Changmin-ah?"

Changmin yang baru sampai disebelah Jaejoong hendak membuka mulutnya namun berhenti ditengah jalan ketika melihat Tiffany.

" yah?! Apa yang kaulakukan disini? Apa kau bermaksud membully Jaejoong Hyung?!" dengan protectivenya Changmin menarik lengan Jaejoong menjauh dari Tiffany. Mata Tiffany melebar.

" J-J-Jaejoong Hyung?!" Tiffany mengulangi kata-kata Changmin dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan mata melotot kebatas maksimum, bak ikan koki yang megap-megap kehabisan napas. Ia menunjuk wajah Jaejoong- yang kini berusaha bersembunyi dibalik tubuh tinggi Changmin-dengan liar.

"Dia Jaejoong?! Kim Jaejoong yang miskin dan jelek itu?! Oh! Leluconmu sangat buruk Changmin Oppa.."

Changmin memberinya pandangan jijik seperti bagaimana ia biasa memandangi lalat-lalat kotor yang mengerumuni makanan kesayangannya.

" apa maksudmu kau menghina Jae Hyung seperti itu? apa kau tak punya kaca eoh? Yeoja jalang. Tak bisakah kau melihat kalau Jae Hyung ratusan kali lipat lebih cantik darimu malam ini?" cerca Changmin pedas. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya karena malu mendengar pujian Changmin. Tapi semalu-malunya Jaejoong tentu saja tidak sebanding dengan rasa malu yang dirasakan Tiffany. Muka Yeoja memerah total karena sadar dirinya barusan telah melalukan sesuatu yang terlarang. _Oh for the fake boobs of ugly fag!_ Benarkah dirinya baru saja menggoda seseorang yang sudah ia cap sehidup semati sebagai korban bullynya?"

Tiffany segera berbalik dan melarikan dirinya, mencoba menyelamatkan harga dirinya yang sudah tidak tersisa sama sekali itu.

Setelah yeoja itu menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua, Changmin memutar badannya dan segera berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. senyum kecil tersungging dibibirnya ketika mengingat Jaejoong yang tadinya bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya seperti mencari perlindungan. Bukankah itu sangat cute?

"Gwaenchana Hyung?"

"Nde. Nae gwaenchana. Fiuh.. untung saja kau tepat waktu Changmin-ah. kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah diperkosa lebih dulu olehnya." Jawab Jaejoong asal, membuat Changmin tertawa renyah.

"hahaha.. kau sungguh lucu Hyung.. mana ada yeoja yang memperkosa namja. Tapi karena itu kau aku tidak keberatan untuk memperkosamu." Changmin memberi Jaejoong pandangan Ahjusshi pervert yang diilhaminya dari Yoochun. Cukup untuk membuat Jaejoong merinding ditempatnya berdiri. Namun namja cantik itu langsung memukul bahu Changmin ketika ia sadar namja yang lebih muda darinya itu hanya bercanda.

" Haishh.. berani sekali kau mengerjaiku, Changmin.. " Jaejoong menggelng-gelengkan kepalanya. " kupikir dongsaeng kecilku ini sudah bertransformasi menjadi Ahjusshi pervert."

"Yah! Apa maksudmu dengan Ahjusshi pervert? Buka matamu Hyung. Lihat semua serigala-serigala lapar yang memandangi itu! bahkan tatapan mereka lebih menyeramkan daripadaku,kan? Aishh.. ayo kita pergi dari sini." Changmin menunjuk-nunjuk pada gerombolan namja-yeoja lapar yang sedang menikmati kegiatannya men-_eye raping_ Jaejoong. Jaejoong tertawa melihat keposessive-an Changmin dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh namja bertubuh tinggi itu kepinggir aula.

" tunggulah disini, Hyung. Aku akan mengambil cocktail untuk kita berdua." Ucap Changmin ramah, dijawab dengan anggukan dari Jaejoong. segera setelah Changmin menghilang dari peredarannya(?) Jaejoong menyenderkan tubuhnya kedinding aula. Menikmati pemandangan elegan yang melintasi retina matanya. Ia mencoba mencari sosok Junsu diantara gerombolan pasangan dansa itu, namun ia gagal. Jaejoong yakin Junsu pasti sedang berada bersama Yoochun saat ini. meskipun namja lumba-lumba itu selalu mengeluh tentang sifat pervert dan cheesy yang dimiliki Yoochun, namun Jaejoong selalu merasakan gelora semangat Junsu saat Junsu curhat akan 'gangguan' yang didapatnya dari kingka Cassanova mereka. Jaejoong selalu ingat bagaimana mata Junsu bersinar cerah saat ia melihat Yoochun berjalan mendekatinya. Juga bagaimana ekspresinya terlihat sebal dan terganggu namun tak bisa menghapus seulas senyum tipis dibibirnya ketika Yoochun memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayangnya, serta bagaimana pipi Junsu seperti dihiasi blush on tipis ketika Yoochun menyerangnya dengan rayuan gagalnya.

'hahh.. pasti cinta itu rasanya sangat indah ya..' desah Jaejoong didalam hatinya sambil membayangkan dirinyalah yang sekarang berada diposisi Junsu. dengan pangeran impiannya yang tampan, gentle, baik hati juga menerima dirinya apa adanya. Imaginasi itu membuat ia tersenyam-senyum sendiri.

"apa aku juga akan merasakan cinta,ya?" bisik Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Mata menerawang sambil menebak-nebak nasibnya dimasa depan. Apakah tuhan akan adil memberinya kesenangan hidup didunia dengan memiliki pasangan hidup? Atau ia memang tidak pantas merasakan kegembiraan dunia?

Sesosok pria bertuxedo hitam tiba-tiba melintas dihadapan Jaejoong, dalam sekejap mata pria itu sudah menghilang dibalik pintu utama aula. Jaejoong mengernyitkan alis matanya ketika menangkap bayangan namja berambut coklat kemerah-merahan yang terasa familiar itu. apa yang Yunho lakukan? Kenapa ia keluar dari pesta?

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok Changmin yang katanya akan tiba sebentar lagi. Namun Namja itu tidak terlihat sama sekali diantara puluhan pasangan dansa . sebelum keingintahuan membunuhnya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah Yunho dan ikut keluar dari dalam aula.

_Kriett._

Segera setelah pintu utama tertutup, Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya menggigil ketika angin malam yang dingin menyapanya. Halaman sekolah yang sudah disulap menjadi catwalk lengkap dengan red carpetnya kini sepi tanpa adanya orang lain selain Jaejoong dan beberapa satpam yang berkawal didepan gerbang. Ia yakin, para fans dan media massa yang tadinya berkumpul disini sudah terlebih dahulu diusir setelah mereka berhasil mendapatkan berita yang mereka inginkan.

Jaejoong memandang kelangit atas dan ia sejenak tertegun. Mata doe eyes miliknya tersihir oleh indahnya bintang-bintang yang bersinar menghiasi langit malam ini. bintang-bintang itu berkerlip mengikuti arah edarannya , kadang dihalangi atmosfer sehingga tak tampak sebelum muncul kembali dan bersiinar terang bagai kristal bening yang hilang dan timbul. Jaejoong mencari-cari ke arah langit bagian utara dan menemukan satu rasi bintang yang paling ia sukai.

"C-A-S-S-I-O-P-E-I-A." Ejanya, mengamati rasi bintang yang jarang menampakkan dirinya dilangit malam Seoul. Seulas senyum terkembang dibibirnya ketika ia mengingat masa lalunya bersama ummanya. Ketika malam tiba, Jaejoong dan Ummanya selalu duduk didepan rumah mereka , ditemani dengan siraman langit berbintang, mereka saling menebak-nebak rasi bintang yang satu dengan lainnya. Historical dan misteri apa yang menaungi bintang-bintang tersebut, juga pesona apa yang tersembunyi dibalik mereka. hingga akhirnya Jaejoong terlelap dibahu Ummanya. Jiawanya serasa dihujani dengan kasih sayang dan anugrah yang tak terhingga.

_Sniff..._

_Glek._

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya karena terkejut ketika ia merasakan adanya hawa seseorang yang tepat berada dibelakangnya. Sontak, ia menoleh dan berhadapan langsung dengan rambut landak runcing yang tengah tertunduk didepan matanya. Sementara sang pemilik rambut tersebut sedang meletakkan kepalanya diatas bahu Jaejoong, menyesap aroma manis vanilla milik namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong membeku ditempatnya berdiri. Keringat dinginnya mulai menetes ketika dirasakannya alarm bahaya berbunyi didalam kepalanya.

" Taeyang~sshi.." cicit Jaejoong, berusaha mendorong kepala Taeyang. Taeyang mendongak dan seringai tajam menghiasi wajahnya ketika ia berhadapan dengan Jaejoong yang kini tak bisa bergerak sesenti pun karena takut.

" _hello there, my beauty. Glad to hear you'r so fast to remember me again. I'm so unforgetable to you, right?"_

"T- Taeyang~sshi. Ah.. hentikan." Jaejoong merasa ingin menangis ketika lidah nakal Taeyang menemukan jalurnya sendiri dileher Jaejoong. ketakutan merambati diri Jaejoong. Ia berusaha mendorong Taeyang namun tangannya sudah lebih dulu bergetar.

"_God, you'r taste like a candy. Stop driving me crazy, babe.." _Taeyang mendesis pelan, sambil menggigit kencang leher Jaejoong membuat pemiliknya berteriak karena kesakitan. Taeyang menutup paksa mulut Jaejoong dengan tangannya.

"_be queit honey. I know you want me too.. " _Taeyang mengecupi bekas gigitannya yang kini sudah berwarna kebiruan. Tetes demi tetes air mata menuruni wajah Jaejoong.

" Shh... uljima... aku benci kalau melihat partner malamku menangis.. _just enjoy it for one night, honey."_ Mungkin suara Taeyang terdengar sangat lembut ketika mengatakan itu. namun Jaejoong tak bisa menemukan ketenangan sama sekali. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat hingga ia yakin Taeyang bisa merasakan efek yang diakibatkannya pada Jaejoong. Namun apakah namja itu akan berhenti? Tentu saja tidak. jika ada seseorang yang berhasil membuatnya 'turn on' orang itu jugalah yang harus bertanggung jawab menyelesaikannya. Begitulah prinsip hidup Taeyang.

Taeyang menaikkan wajahnya mencoba meraih bibir pulmp Jaejoong yang sejak tadi menggodanya. Namun sebelum bibir Taeyang bertemu miliknya, Jaejoong sudah lebih dulu menolehkan wajahnya. membuat bibir Taeyang mendarat dipipinya yang basah karena air mata. Tak kehabisan akal, Taeyang menyambar lagi untuk meraih bibir Jaejoong namun Jaejoong menoleh lagi untuk menjauhkan bibirnya. Ia tak menginginkan seseorang seperti Taeyang menyentuh bibirnya yang berharga. Taeyang mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan mendorongnya hingga kepojok dinding. Namun Jaejoong tetap keras kepala menghindari serangan Taeyang pada bibirnya.

Kehilangan kesabaran, Taeyang menampar pipi Jaejoong sangat keras hingga ujung bibir namja cantik itu berdarah.

"_ bitch! Stop pretending you'r high when you always prostituted yourself out there. "_cacinya, mengabaikan isak tangis Jaejoong yang semakin menjadi-jadi . ia melepas tiga kancing teratas tuxedo Jaejoong dan segera mencoba mengecupi dadanya.

"TIDAK!" pekik Jaejoong . ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dengan menendang-nendang kaki Taeyang. Namun Taeyang jauh lebih kuat dari padanya dan ia terus saja memepeti Jaejoong, tak memberikan kesempatan untuk namja cantik itu bebas.

Jaejoong menutup matanya, mencoba menghilangkan visual Taeyang yang kini sedang mencoba memperkosanya. Beginikah dirinya akan berakhir? Diperkosa oleh Taeyang hingga kehilangan keperawanannya?

Tepat setelah ia berpikir begitu, ia merasakan cengkraman dipergelangan tangannya terangkat. disusul dengan suara pukulan-demi pukulan yang menghiasi udara. Setelah menenangkan dirinya, Jaejoong membuka pelupuk matanya dan ia langsung terkejut saat melihat sosok Taeyang yang terkapar dilantai, ia tengah dipukuli membabi buta oleh ... Yunho?

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah duduk diruang tamu rumah Jaejoong. setelah menyelamatkan Jaejoong dari cobaan pemerkosaan, Yunho berbaik hati mengantarkan Jaejoong kerumahnya. Jaejoong tersentuh dengan kebaikan hati Yunho. ia sadar ia tak akan bisa duduk tenang disini jika tidak ada Yunho yang menolongnya tadi. Ia membuatkan namja itu secangkir teh dan secangkir teh sangat kental lain untuk dirinya sendiri agar ia bisa menengkan diri dari peristiwa yang baru saja dialaminya.

_Glup_

_Glup_

Suasana sangat sunyi. Hanya suara tegukan dari kedua namja itu yang menemani mereka. Jaejoong berdeham untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"ehmm... aku belum menyampaikan ucapan terima kasihku secara formal. Terima kasih Yunho~sshi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku jika kau tidak menemukanku." Ucap Jaejoong sangat formal diiringi decakan Yunho ketika mendengar nada resmi Jaejoong.

" tidak masalah.. senang bisa membantu." Kata Yunho ramah sambil mengangkat bahunya , keramahannya mengundang kernyitan dialis mata Jaejoong. " lagipula aku harus melindungi budak-ku kan?"tambahnya, membuat Jaejoong merasakan hatinya jatuh kebumi lagi setelah tadinya melambung tinggi.

"a-hrasso..?" ucapnya , kekecewaan melingkupi nada bicaranya namun ia segera menepisnya.

Yunho mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Jaejoong dan ia segera mengernyit.

"OMO! Bibirmu berdarah! Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan duduk tenang seperti itu! cepat diobati!" bentak Yunho, tangannya bergetar ketika melihat darah disudut bibir Jaejoong yang mengancam untuk menetes.

Phobia darah,eoh?

"eh.. ya tidak usah panik begitu Yunho.. aku akan mengobatinya dengan cairan antiseptik nan-"

"SEKARANG!"

Jaejoong segera berdiri ketika mendengar bentakan keras Yunho. Bertransformasi kembali menjadi anak anjing yang patuh, ia bergegas mengambil cairan antiseptik dilaci mejanya dan duduk kembali dibangkunya. Sebelum ia berhasil membubuhkan obat itu, Yunho sudah terlebih dulu merebutnya.

"biarkan aku saja."

"EHHH?"

" Aishh.. sudahlah! cepat buka sedikit sudut bibirmu!"

Tak bisa menolak, Jaejoong membuka sudut bibirnya sedikit. Wajahnya merona merah saat wajah Yunho mendekat kearahnya. Jarak wajah mereka hanya 20 centimeter sekarang. Mata musang milik Yunho tepat tertumbuk di bibir plump Jaejoong. hati namja cantik itu bagai melayang ketika merasakan ke-gentle-an Yunho dalam mengobati lukanya. Bahkan ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit sedikitpun. Apakah itu karena ia terlalu serius memandangi wajah tampan Yunho dari dekat?

"Yu..nhoo?" tanya Jaejoong gugup. Yunho sudah meletakkan kembali obatnya diatas meja namun mata tajamnya tetap tak meninggalkan bibir Jaejoong. namja musang itu menelusuri big doe eyes Jaejoong dengan pandangan lembut sebelum kembali lagi kebibirnya.

" aku tahu cara yang lebih efektif untuk mengobati lukamu.." bisik Yunho lembut, didekat telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong merinding ketika merasakan desah nafas panas dilehernya. Tubuhnya seketika merileks karena aroma manly tubuh Yunho.

"eoh? apa mak-amhhhhhhhhh... mhhshhhshh"

Jaejoong tidak berhasil menyelasaikan kalimatnya. Bibir hati Yunho sudah terlebih dahulu mengambil jalurnya dibibir Jaejoong. dengan manisnya, ia menyapu pelan bibir Jaejoong. bukan dengan ciuman aggresive seperti ciuman terakhir mereka, ciuman kali ini lebih lembut, merangsang, juga terasanya aroma terlarang. Manisnya bibir Jaejoong membuat Yunho hilang akal. Ia menyesap bibir atas dan bibir bawah Jaejoong bergantian dengan ritme pelan. Membiarkan Jaejoong juga menikmati kegiatan mereka. tubuh Jaejoong bergetar, bukan karena ketakutan, tetapi karena perasaan aneh yang masuk dirongga dadanya saat ini. Setiap bibir Yunho menyesap lembut bibirnya , Jaejoong merasakan rasa hangat didadanya juga rasa membutuhkan dan dibutuhkan. Otaknya tak lagi berfungsi karena kenikmatan yang ditawarkan bibir hangat Yunho.

Bibir Yunho jatuh meneruni rahangnya kelehernya yang sudah berhias titik merah kebiruan karena ulah Taeyang. Ia mengecupi dan membasahi bagian _hickey_ Taeyang dan menutupinya dengan kecupan dan gigitan kecilnya sendiri, membuat Jaejoong mendesah tak bisa menghentikan gairahnya.

"Shhhhhh.. arhmmmmmmm... ahhhhhh" Jaejoong tak sadar dirinya kini telah berada dipangkuan Yunho, ia menjambak rambut Yunho sementara Yunho tetap menikmati kegiatannya menjelajahi setiap inchi leher Jaejoong. rasa panas menjalari tubuh keduanya. Akal sehat mereka digantikan dengan nafsu birahi alami.

Tangan nakal Yunho mulai meraba-raba dada Jaejoong . ia meremas dada agak montok milik namja cantik itu dan ia mencubit keras nipplenya yang masih tertutupi baju. Bagai dihantam goong besar dari langit, kesadaran Jaejoong kembali ke indranya. ia segera melompat dari pangkuan Yunho . big doe eyesnya terbuka lebar.

Gerakan tiba-tiba Jaejong pun membawa kesadaran pada diri Yunho. mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, terhipnotis dan masih terkejut akan kelakuan mereka barusan. Jaejoong ingin menggali kuburannya sendiri saat ini juga. benarkah ia tadi tidak menolak serangan dari Yunho dan menyerahkan dirinya sendiri dengan pasrah kepangkuan namja itu? benarkah dirinya baru saja bersikap seperti pelacur rendahan?

"Yunho... tadi itu..." Jaejoong berucap ragu-ragu, ia merasa sangat kotor. Ia merasa seperti Namja rendahan yang rela menyerahkan tubuhnya pada orang lain.

Sebelum Jaejoong sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, yunho sudah lebih dulu berlari menuju pintu keluar dengan kepanikan terpatri diwajahnya. Sebelum menghilang dibaliknya, Yunho sudah terlebih dulu berbalik dengan wajah yang sudah mengeras kembali dan ia mengucapkan kata-kata menyakitkan pilihannya pada Jaejoong.

"Jangan beritahukan hal ini pada siapapun. Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi.."

Seperti ada bunyi 'pang' yang bergaung dihati Jaejoong ketika Yunho mengucapkan kata-kata itu. ia memandangi namja yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya dengan air mata menetes bebas menuruni pipinya.

' sebegitu rendahkah diriku dimatamu Jung Yunho?'

.

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hiatus gagal -_- **

**Boring gak? Feelnya kerasa gak? **

**hah? serius chap ini ampe 5000 words? pasti boring*pout. Masih mau dilanjut?**

PS: jeongmal mian hae untuk para fans Taeyang dan Tiffany, ne


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE: MY SLAVE?!

MAIN CAST: Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho ,Jung(Shim) Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun and the others.

WARNING: YAOI/BL,TYPO(S),tak sesuai EYD,cerita pasaran, ALUR SUPER LAMBAT, rated M in some chapter*wink.

Rated: T - M = dirty talk with english language.

Genre: Romance/Drama/Comedy.

Disclaimer : If i could own any of them, or at least Yunjae. DBSK will comeback again as 5 and i will tied Yunjae up in my bed . Its up to them wheter they want to make love or not, since i already prepare some camera videos. LOL XD

Summary: Kim Jaejoong adalah murid beasiswa di SMA SHINKI, SMA yang terkenal karena semua muridnya bukanlah orang sembarangan dan merupakan orang terkaya dinegerinya. Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya dibalik kacamata nerdynya. Ia pun kerap dibully disekolahnya. Apa yang akan terjadi bila ia telah mempermalukan Jung Yunho,Kingka Sma Shinki didepan mata semua murid di sekolah ? YUNJAE COUPLE OF COURSE :D

**this fic is dedicated for my friends park min byul and also for my unnie, Merry Jung yang setia nunggu ff bangkotan ini untuk apdet .. nyehehe. Dan juga untuk readers yang ngasih review perbaikan. Itu sangat berharga bagiku, karena ini adalah ff yunjae pertamaku. jadi aku butuh saran ! Dan tentu saja untuk kalian my dearest READERS ^^ **

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

END PREVIOUS CHAP

.

.

.

_Bibir Yunho jatuh meneruni rahangnya kelehernya yang sudah berhias titik merah kebiruan karena ulah Taeyang. Ia mengecupi dan membasahi bagian hickey Taeyang dan menutupinya dengan kecupan dan gigitan kecilnya sendiri, membuat Jaejoong mendesah tak bisa menghentikan gairahnya._

_"Shhhhhh.. arhmmmmmmm... ahhhhhh" Jaejoong tak sadar dirinya kini telah berada dipangkuan Yunho, ia menjambak rambut Yunho sementara Yunho tetap menikmati kegiatannya menjelajahi setiap inchi leher Jaejoong. rasa panas menjalari tubuh keduanya. Akal sehat mereka digantikan dengan nafsu birahi alami._

_Tangan nakal Yunho mulai meraba-raba dada Jaejoong . ia meremas dada agak montok milik namja cantik itu dan ia mencubit keras nipplenya yang masih tertutupi baju. Bagai dihantam goong besar dari langit, kesadaran Jaejoong kembali ke indranya. ia segera melompat dari pangkuan Yunho . big doe eyesnya terbuka lebar._

_Gerakan tiba-tiba Jaejong pun membawa kesadaran pada diri Yunho. mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, terhipnotis dan masih terkejut akan kelakuan mereka barusan. Jaejoong ingin menggali kuburannya sendiri saat ini juga. benarkah ia tadi tidak menolak serangan dari Yunho dan menyerahkan dirinya sendiri dengan pasrah kepangkuan namja itu? benarkah dirinya baru saja bersikap seperti pelacur rendahan?_

_"Yunho... tadi itu..." Jaejoong berucap ragu-ragu, ia merasa sangat kotor. Ia merasa seperti Namja rendahan yang rela menyerahkan tubuhnya pada orang lain._

_Sebelum Jaejoong sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, yunho sudah lebih dulu berlari menuju pintu keluar dengan kepanikan terpatri diwajahnya. Sebelum menghilang dibaliknya, Yunho sudah terlebih dulu berbalik dengan wajah yang sudah mengeras kembali dan ia mengucapkan kata-kata menyakitkan pilihannya pada Jaejoong._

_"Jangan beritahukan hal ini pada siapapun. Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi.."_

_Seperti ada bunyi 'pang' yang bergaung dihati Jaejoong ketika Yunho mengucapkan kata-kata itu. ia memandangi namja yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya dengan air mata menetes bebas menuruni pipinya._

_' sebegitu rendahkah diriku dimatamu Jung Yunho?'_

_._

_._

_._

**CHAPTER 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SOMEONE POV**

**"**_haahh.. haah.."_

Aku berlari melintasi jalan malam seoul yang gelap dan dingin seperti orang kesetanan. Tak kuhiraukan gerutu dan cemoohan yang dilemparkan padaku oleh orang-orang yang tak sengaja kutubruk dalam ketergesaan ini. Otak panas dan jantung berdentum. Apa yang bisa kupikirkan dengan keadaaan seperti ini?

_Dia. Hanya dia._

bayangan sosok yeoja yang beramput panjang itu tersenyum manis didalam pikiranku.

Ya. Aku tidak boleh memikirkan hal lain. Hanya _dia._ Bukankah kita sudah bersumpah untuk mencintai satu sama lain hingga akhir hayat kami? Melalui suka dan duka, melalui tawa dan bahagia. Aku hanya mencintai_nya._ Seluruh hidupku berpusat padanya, dan hanya dialah yang bisa memenuhi pikiranku, bahkan ketika ia sudah tak lagi berada disampingku.

Langkah kaki ini melambat seiring pemandangan indah Sungai Han pada malam hari melintasi retina mataku. Aku berdiri diibalik pagar pembatas besi sembari mengamati pemandangan sekitar. Sungguh ibukota seoul itu sangat indah, pikirku sambil tersenyum.

Lihatlah lentera dan lampu kerlap-kerlip berbagai warna yang menyala terang itu. meliuki lampu-lampu taman dan melingkari pepohonan tinggi dengan indahnya. Bermacam-macam stand jajanan kecil yang berbaris dibawah pohon sakura bersalju menambah ramai jalanan. Pohon sakura yang tak berbunga itu menandakan dinginnya kota seoul malam ini. pasangan-pasangan tua muda yang melewati sungai han memakai sarung tangan tebal mereka dan saling berbagi scarf. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatkan satu sama lain.

Aku tersenyum saat melihat satu pasangan romantis yang duduk bersama disalah satu bangku taman. Sang pria tengah mengalungkan tangannya diantara leher si gadis yang duduk diantara kedua kakinya. Ia melindungi sigadis dari angin malam seoul yang kejam. Sang gadis pun menggenggam telapak tangan si pria yang melingkari lehernya dengan erat. Menawarkan kehangatan yang sama yang diberikan padanya. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat romantis bukan?

Hatiku serasa menghangat ketika masa laluku bersama diri_nya_ kembali teringat_._ Sungguh banyak memori indah yang telah kami buat ditman ini. Bersepeda diantara rimbunan sakura yang mekar. Berbagi permen kapas yang ringan. Aku yang mencubit hidungnya dengan gemas saat dirinya merajuk karena tak dibelikan sesuatu. Juga aku yang menyelipkan topi wol tebal diantara rambut panjangnya yang hitam dan lembut..

_Flash._

Tiba-tiba sosok diri_nya _telah lenyap . Digantikan dengan seseorang yang memiliki rambut hitam lebat, mata besar yang berkerlip polos, serta suaranya yang lembut dan merdu.

"Plak!"

Aku menampar diriku sendiri. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan vision namja polos yang senang untuk mengunggkung otak-ku akhir-akhir ini.

"sadarlah. Jung Yunho! sadar. Pikirkan dia. Jangan pikirkan yang lain. Pikirkan saat-saat bagaimana kau memeluknya. Pikirkan saat bagaimana kau mencium bibirnya..."

Bibirku serasa bergetar ketika kembali merasakan bayangan bibir lembut seseorang yang lain. Aku menutup mata, mengingat kembali hal menyenangkan yang baru saja kulewati. Bibir itu. Bibir yang baru saja ku jelajahi tak kurang dari satu jam yang lalu. aku masih bisa merasakan betapa sensualnya bibir semerah darah itu bergerak didalam alunan. Sensasi vanilla dan strawberry yang menyusup masuk dan menyekat tenggorokan ketika lidah merah itu beradu dengan lidahku sendiri. Bagaimana saliva mereka yang menyatu dan menetes disisi bibir masing-masing melengkapi permainan...

"ARGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri seperti orang gila. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dijalanan sana menatapku dengan pandangan aneh dan kasihan. Pshh,, memang apa peduliku?_ Fuck off,bitch!_

"Arghh... _you little slut_ KIM JAEJOONG .. apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?!"

.

.

.

.

.

**DUA HARI SETELAHNYA.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

"cip.. cip.."

Terdengar suara cicitan burung-burung gereja yang dengan riangnya mengepakkan sayap-sayap kecil mereka mengelilingi langit venus, diikuti dengan lintasan matahari yang mulai menampakkan dirinya di ufuk timur. Salah satu dari burung gereja itu membelokkan sayapnya untuk terbang menghindari petir dan kilat yang menyambar dan akhirnya menavigasikan dirinya terbang turun kebawah dan menyusup kejendela rumah seseorang. Ia hinggap dibalik jendela kumuh itu sambil memperhatikan aktivitas pagi sang pemilik rumah.

Ada yang bertanya siapakah pemilik rumah itu? tentu saja Kim Jaejoong kita yang tercinta.

Hari ini Jaejoong memulai harinya seperti biasa. Tak ada yang istimewa. Namja cantik itu terbangun tepat pukul 4 pagi dihari yang berawan muram dan hujan mengancam untuk turun. Ia memandangi awan-awan mendung serta kilasan demi kilasan petir dari balik refleksi jendela rumahnya dengan bibir dikerucutkan. Berpikir bahwa ini adalah tanda yang buruk di awal hari yang buruk. Ia menyempatkan diri membasuh rambut untuk menghilangkan warna dari cat blondenya .Meskipun Jaejoong menyukai warna itu tapi lebih ia suka dengan rambut hitamnya yang alami . Karena rambut itu adalah satu-satunya penanda bahwa ia adalah anak kandung dari Ummanya. Namun,untungnya rambut hitam itu sudah tak sepekat dan setebal sebelumnya. Padahal dulu setiap Jaejoong ingin membasuh rambutnya, ia harus berkutat terlebih dahulu dengan rambut tebalnya yang kusut dan susah dijinakkan(?). Well, terima kasih untuk Junsu dan seperangkat Salon miliknya. Setidaknya namja imut itu membantu untuk satu hal ini.

Setelah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang tesampir dibahu, Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan handuk lain yang melilit pinggang kecilnya. Tampak luar biasa cantik dan bersinar. Pemandangan yang pastinya bisa membuat namja atau yeoja manapun mimisan melihatnya. Ia hendak membuka lemari bajunya untuk berpakaian namun notes kecil yang tertempel didepan pintu lemari menghentikan lajunya. Agak mengerutkan dahi, Jaejoong mencabut notes berwarna biru air itu dan membaca dalam hati:

_For: JaeJoong Hyung._

_Nae sarang Hyung~ah! gud mour~ning.^^ tebak siapa yang punya kejutan dipagi hari? Tam Tam Tam~~ Yap! Its mehh~~8D your angel Xiah. Malaikatmu yang baik hati nan imut ini. kau tahu? aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian baru untukmu, tergantung tepat disebelah pakaian-pakaian lama-mu yang sudah kumal dan tak terbentuk itu. Dan, aku TIDAK menerima penolakan. Ambil dan pakai! INGAT! Pakai yang baru ! kalau aku masih melihatmu memakai pakaian-pakaian lama-mu , bersiaplah menghadapi kemurkaan seorang Kim Junsu._

_Salam manis,_

_Your cutie dolphinnie little dongsaeng_

_Junsu-ie 3_

Jaejoong terkikik geli membaca surat pendek itu. Dasar. Bocah itu memang tak pernah berubah. Selalu berisik dan semaunya sendiri. Sebagai seorang _mood maker,_ Junsu memang tak pernah gagal membuat siapapun tertawa melihat tingkah antiknya. Karena itulah semua orang menyukainya, well tak terkecuali Jaejoong.

Hati Jaejoong menghangat ketika membuka pintu lemarinya dan menemukan beberapa pasang pakaian-pakaian baru didalam sana. Namja cantik itu yakin pasti pakaian-pakaian itu tidaklah murah. Ia sangat terharu akan perhatian dongsaengnya yang lebih dari yang ia harapkan ini. ia merasa seperti orang paling bahagia didunia ini.

Well, atau setidaknya ia berpikir begitu..

.

.

.

.

.

_In Junsu's Limo_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Hyung..."

"..."

"Hyung~ahhh.."

"..."

"Jae Hyuuuuuuuunnnnnnngggggggg?!..."

"..."

"HHHHYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG?!~~~~~"

"Wae?! Wae?! WAE?! AKU MENDENGARNYA! AKU MENDENGARNYA KIM JUNSU ! !"

Junsu mengusap-usap telinganya yang terasa sakit akibat teriakan kencang Jaejoong.

"Aigoo Hyung. Tak perlu berteriak sekencang itu. aku mendengarnya. Suara berisikmu itu membuat telingaku sakit,kau tahu?"

Pluk. Jaejoong membentur-benturkan dahinya sendiri dengan dashbourd mobil.

Junsu memandangi Hyung anehnya dengan pandangan prihatin.

"apa kau punya masalah Jae Hyung? Kau bisa bercerita padaku kalau kau mau."

. Jaejoong yang masih membenturkan dahinya perlahan menoleh pada namja imut tanpa dosa disebelahnya. sambil menarik napas panjang, ia mendesis pelan.

"aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih atas kekhawatiranmu Su-ie.." ia mencoba tersenyum manis.

"begitu..."

"yap."

Mereka pun meneruskan perjalanan.

.

.

.

10 menit kemudian.

.

.

" tapi apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja Hyung?" desak Junsu mengamati aura membunuh yang keluar dari tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong tak menjawab. Ia takut kehilangan kontrol dan akhirnya hanya bisa menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Hyung! Jawab pertanyaanku apa kau baik-baik saja?" Junsu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Jaejoong dengan paksa, menuntut jawaban. Jaejoong berusaha sabar dan menghentikan desakan tangan Junsu.

" aku baik-baik saja ,Su.."

"begitukah?"

"ne.. perfect seperti sebelumnya. Percaya padaku"

"kukira kau punya masalah."

"tidak ada.. tidak pernah ada masalah dalam hidupku. Aku sangat bahagia"

"aku sudah khawatir padamu."

"jangan khawatir.."

"baiklah,Hyung. Aku percaya padamu."

.

.

.

.

10 menit kemudian.

.

.

.

"tapi apa kau benar-benar yakin bahwa kau baik-baik sa-"

Pluk. Pluk. Sebelum Junsu sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya,Jaejoong sudah terlebih dahulu memukul-mukul kepalanya lagi dengan Dashbourd. Junsu yang melihatnya pun tambah khawatir karena ia mengira Hyungnya memiliki masalah yang besar.

" Shuushh.. kau boleh bersandar dibahuku jika kau mau.. "

Junsu menarik kepala Jaejoong untuk bersandar dibahunya. Jaejoong yang sudah ingin menangis pasrah saja diantara lengan Junsu.

"pasti orang itu sangat keterlaluan hingga membuat Hyung menangis seperti ini,ya?"

Datang lagi pertanyaan tanpa dosa dari Junsu. Jaejoong tak kuat lagi. Ia berbalik dan berteriak sepelan(?) yang ia bisa.

"APAKAH KAU PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU APA MEMANG KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK TAHU?"

" shushh Hyung. Ada apa dengan suara high pitch itu? Aku sudah bilang suaramu membuat telingaku sakit."

'...'

Jaejoong sudah ingin membentur-benturkan dahinya lagi , kalau saja tidak dihentikan Junsu.

"baiklah .. baiklah.. jangan rusak mobilku lagi,ok? Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa masalahmu."

Jaejoong menarik napasnya sedalam yang ia bisa dalam usahanya untuk mencegah menjambak rambut namja imut yang benar-benar bertampang tak bersalah didepannya ini.

"oke... yang pertama . kenapa kau menculikku kedalam mobilmu ini?!"

"ehh menculik...?!" Junsu menelengkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Mata menatap heran, nampak innocent seperti bayi rusa yang baru lahir.

"APAKAH KAU TIDAK SADAR APA YANG KAULAKUKAN PAGI TADI TERMASUK DALAM KATEGORI PENCULIKAN?!"

Oh well, mari kita lihat flashback ke 45 menit yang lalu . gambar menunjukkan dimana seorang almighty Kim Junsu yang terhormat menyusup kedalam rumah seorang Kim Jaejoong, bisa kita lihat bagaimana namja cantik itu memberontak namun Junsu sukses memaksanya untuk berganti pakaian lalu menggeretnya kedalam Limosine mewah miliknya untuk pergi kesekolah bersama. Tidak perlu disebutkan betapa pusingnya Jaejoong mengingat pekerjaan paginya yang biasa ia lakukan terpaksa ia lewatkan karena Junsu. for the god's sake, namja imut berduit banyak yang satu itu memang tak tahu seberapa takutnya Jaejoong kehilangan mata pencahariannya. Apalagi Jaejoong baru bekerja part time disana kira-kira 6 minggu yang lalu. Bagaimana kalau ia dipecat?

"hanya karena itu kau bertingkah aneh?"Junsu mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

Jaejoong kini mendengus kencang, tak terima dikatai aneh.

"o...kee~~ kita lewatkan bagian yang satu itu. mari kuceritakan masalahku yang kedua.."

Junsu mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"bisakah kau jelasakan padaku Kim Junsu.." Jaejoong mendesis berbahaya." Apa yang sedang kupakai saat ini?"

Junsu mengernyit namun masih menurut. Ia menatap Jaejoong dari atas kebawah dengan pandangan intens. " pakaian."

Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kepalan tangan saking frustasinya." God, bisakah kau berhenti menjadi terlalu Innocent Junsu-yah? _For my heart sake_?"

"apa yang salah dengan pakaianmu,memangnya?"

"APA YANG SALAH? KAU BILANG, APA YANG SALAH?"

Hey! Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan sikap frustasi Jaejoong saat ini! namja mana yang tidak akan frustasi jika salah satu sahabatmu menyelusup kedalam rumahmu dan memaksamu memakai jenis pakaian yang jauh dari bayanganmu yang paling liar. Lihat saja cara namja cantik itu berpakaian saat ini. T-shirt V-neck putih transparant yang longgar dibagian atas dan menyempit dibagian pinggang memeluk tubuh bagian atasnya sedemikian rupa, sedikit memamerkan leher dan dada putih susu Jaejoong yang kelihatan mulus dan menggiurkan. Belum lagi baju itu mencetak jelas lekukan dipinggang langsingnya. Jangan lupakan nipplenya yang visible dari balik kaus transparant itu.

Dan.. oh god, celana yang dikenakannya..

Skinny Jeans warna blink hitam tidak terlalu sukses dalam menutupi paha dan tubuh bagian bawahnya , kelihatan seperti kulit kedua saking ketatnya. Celana itu seakan menantang siapa saja yang berani memandangnya serta membuat orang-orang berimajinasi apa yang bisa mereka temukan dibalik kain-kain itu.

Sungguh bagaimana cara seorang uke berpakaian untuk menggoda seme nya bukan? Rambutnya yang semula berwarna almond kini kembali lagi menjadi hitam pekat ,kontras dengan indahnya membingkai kulit wajahnya yang pucat. Jangan lupakan poni halusnya yang tergerai lurus kedepan, sedikit menutupi pancaran bening dari big doe eyesnya.

Kim Jaejoong adalah sebuah kreatur malaikat yang sempurna.

"Junsu kau membuatku terlihat seperti seorang pelacur... Huaaa" Jaejoong sesenggukan, ia melingkari dadanya dengan lengannya sendiri untuk menutupi nipple yang kelihatan menonjol.

"tenanglah Hyung. Setidaknya kau akan menjadi pelacur yang paling cantik didunia ini.."

"kau tidak menghiburku Kim Junsu.."

"mianhae..."

Grek.

Pintu geser sebatas leher yang menghubungkan antara supir dan penumpang didalam limosine terbuka. Menampilkan seorang supir paruh baya yang memiliki kerutan dialisnya. Barangkali ia heran mendengar suara-suara teriakan yang ditimbulkan tuan muda dan temannya dikursi belakang.

"kita sudah sampai tuan muda." Ucapnya sopan kepada Junsu yang matanya segera bersinar mendengar ucapan supirnya.

" kita sudah sampai tepat didepan gedungnya bukan? Baiklah Fred, cepat bukakan pintunya. Aku tak sabar ingin segera keluar dan menunjukkan pada dunia! " Ucap Junsu cekikikan , kali ini menimbulkan kerutan dalam di didahi Jaejoong. barangkali sudah tak heran lagi menghadapi sikap antik Junsu, supir bernama Fred itu keluar dari dalam mobil untuk membukakan pintu mereka. seperti ada listrik menyetrum dirinya, Jaejoong segera bangkit dari jok tempatnya terduduk dan sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan tubuhnya jauh dari pintu mobil.

"apa lagi yang kaulakukan?" Junsu mendesah, mulai tak sabar menghadapi kelakuan Hyungnya.

"apakah ini belum jelas Junsu~ah? kau mau aku keluar dengan penampilan seperti ini?! _Fuckin' no! No way in million years!" _Jaejoong menunjuk-nunjuk bajunya yang menurutnya tak senonoh itu. Junsu memutar bola matanya dengan bosan ketika melihat tingkah berlebihan Jaejoong. dengan sekali gerakan malas-malasan ia melepas cardigan hitam yang ia kenakan dan melemparkannya pada Jaejoong. dengan sigap namja cantik itu menangkapnya dan langsung memakainya tanpa perlu disuruh lagi.

" apa aku kelihatan baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaejoong, mengencangkan kardigan itu untuk menutupi tubuh bagian depannya.

" sejujurnya kau kelihatan cukup lezat untuk dilahap."

"YAHHH!"

"aku hanya bercanda Hyung.. geez. Kau sungguh berlebihan. _Its not like the second you step out from this car, your cute little ass will fill up with someone else's dick." Came the nasty comment from Junsu's mouth. _Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya dengan jijik.

"mudah bagimu untuk bicara begitu Junsu~ah." cicit Jaejoong,muram seketika. Namja cantik itu teringat dengan kejadian dua hari yang lalu dimana namja berambut landak bernama Taeyang hampir saja memperkosanya. Bahkan bekas bibir pria berambut landak itu masih terasa dipipinya. Jaejoong bergidik sedikit dan mengusap-usap kasar pipinya untuk menghilangkan cap bibir Taeyang. Namja cantik itu misuh-misuh sendiri dalam hati.

' _oh for the holy crappy puckered hole,_ untung saja bibirku belum sempat diperawaninya.'

.

.

.

'eh?'

Seperti ada yang mengganjal di dalam pikiran Jaejoong. memangnya bibirnya belum pernah diperawani?

_Blush.._

Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yap. Rona merah padam itu merayap dan menjalari permukaan wajah Jaejoong lebih cepat daripada pergantian lampu lalu lintas. Jaejoong memegang bibirnya sendiri yang agak bergetar ketika mengingat kembali rasa spicy dan mint yang sempat mengoyak bibirnya untuk pertama kalinya ketika itu. mengirimkan aliran listrik disekujur tubuh Jaejoong.

_'__**Jangan beritahukan hal ini pada siapapun. Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi.'**_

Tangan Jaejoong jatuh menuruni bibirnya. Rona merah muda diwajahnya dengan cepat menjadi gelap pucat.

"Hyung~~~ yuhuuuu~~ apa kau masih bersamaku?" Junsu melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Jaejoong. sejak tadi namja imut itu sudah khawatir melihat pergantian ekspresi diwajah Jaejoong. memangnya jaejoong salah makan apa pagi ini?

"gwaenchana,hyung?"

Jaejoong tersentakkarena suara high pitch Junsu lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar pikirannya jatuh kembali kebumi.

"a-aniaa... nan gwaenchana.. "

"Jinjja?"

"nde. C'mon Junsu~ah . kita bisa terlambat."

Sang pak supir yang sejak tadi menunggu didepan pintu mobil yang terbuka pun menjauh untuk mempersilahkan Junsu dan Jaejoong keluar. Jaejoong segera merapatkan kardigannya dan berjalan cepat menaiki tangga , mencoba menghiraukan pandangan-pandangan penasaran yang mulai melayang kearahnya. Namja cantik itu dengan sengaja menutupi wajahnya dengan poninya yang panjang agar setidaknya ia bisa menyembunyikan bagian mata. Tidak memiliki kacamata yang terjepit diantara mata dan hidungnya membuat Jaejoong berjengit sedikit. Ia tidak familiar dengan perasaan tidak adanya gagang besi yang membebani batang hidungnya.

Saat ia melewati sekelompok siswa-siswi yang berada diujung tangga , Jaejoong bisa merasakan pandangan mereka semua mengarah kepada dirinya, atau yang lebih spesifiknya-kepada celananya. Jaejoong bisa mendengar decakan dan bisik-bisik para namja itu.

"wow.. _nice legs_."

" _look at that fine ass, i want a piece of it."_

"_damn.. look so yummy.. lets bang it!"_

Dengam muka merah total, Jaejoong segera berlari melewati serigala-serigala lapar itu tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Junsu dibelakangnya yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu namja imut itu. namja yang sudah tak berpenampilan nerdy itu mempercepat langkahnya sambil terus menggumamkan sumpah serapah pelan.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih aneh dalam hidup Kim Jaejoong selain saat dirinya masuk kedalam kelasnya dan mendapati penghuni-penghuni didalamnya memandangnya dengan tatapan kekaguman, bukannya dengan tatapan benci atau jijik. Namja cantik itu mencoba mengabaikan lagi dan berjalan menuju kursinya yang ada dipojok kelas. Ia duduk diatas kursinya, menaruh tasnya diatas meja dan langsung membenamkan wajahnya diatas tas tersebut. Pura-pura tidak mendengar spekulasi-spekulasi yang dibicarakan orang-orang itu tentang dirinya yang menurut mereka adalah murid baru. _How stupid they are!_

Bel masuk berbunyi berbunyi tepat setelah Junsu masuk kedalam kelas, diikuti oleh Songsaengnim Oh dibelaangnya. Mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Jaejoong, Junsu menepuk pundak Jaejoong untuk menenangkan Hyungnya. Jaejoong menggeram kecil dan terpaksa mendonggakan kepalanya. Songsaengnim Oh mulai mengabsen nama murid-murid yang hadir. Semua berjalan lancar dan normal hingga guru muda itu sampai pada nama Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong."

Suasana kelas hening dan sepi. Tak ada yang menjawab karena Jaejoong sudah menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Ragu-ragu untuk menjawab.

Songsaengnim Oh mendongak dari buku absennya karena tak mendengar adanya sahutan.

"Kim Jaejoong ?"

Masih tak adanya sahutan. Murid-murid mulai mencari namja nerdy kepunyaan kelas mereka namun tak ada yang tahu tentunya. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya sementara Junsu mulai menyenggol-nyenggol bahu Jaejoong untuk menyuruhnya menyahut.

"KIM JAEJOONG?! apakah yang bernama Kim Jaejoong hadir?" Songsaengnim Oh yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran, menaikkan oktafnya karena melihat tak ada satupun muridnya yang menyahut.

Tersentak dengan teriakan guru itu, Jaejoong reflek mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dan menjawab dengar suara lemah.

"H-hadir Songsaengnim... "

"..."

Seperti ada teriakan "MWOYA?!" yang dilantunkan oleh orang-orang disana . Kecuali Junsu dan Jaejoong tentunya. Jaejoong segera menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang lebih merah daripada lampu lalu lintas. Junsu terkikik geli melihat respon yang menurutnya sangat sangat memuaskan itu. Jaejoong menghela napasnya panjang, berpikir hal lebih buruk apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

.

.

.

.

Desisan dan bisik-bisik tajam terus menghiasi semesta Shinki High School ketika Jaejoong melewati koridor demi koridor lautan siswa yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bermacam-macam. Ada yang horny, kagum, iri dan juga benci. Berita bahwa namja culun dan berpenampilan terbelakang itu merubah imagenya menyebar dengan luasnya diantero sekolah seperti wabah penyakit. Beberapa siswa-siswi yang sejak awal sudah menetapkan diri mereka untuk selamanya membenci seorang freak, berpura-pura membutakan mata mereka atas kesempurnaan penampilan namja cantik itu dan tetap mengirimkan deathglare terseram mereka. Namun mereka tahu jauh dilubuk hati mereka terdapat perasaan iri dan tidak rela. Maka satu-satunya yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya bertingkah seperti pengecut dan terus saja menghina Jaejoong dengan kata-kata yang tak pantas.

" lihat dia. Celana macam apa itu? apa dia bermaksud pamer?" Yoona sengaja mendesis keras saat Jaejoong melewati kelas mereka. namja cantik itu menundukkan wajahnya lagi.

" Yeah, kau benar Yoona. Ewwww _so freakin'_ _gross! _Seorang freak yang bertransformasi menjadi bitch. Harusnya dia malu pada dirinya sendiri." Jessica menanggapi Yoona dengan senyum sinis terplester diwajah dinginnya.

Junsu memutar bola matanya kesal dan mengirim deathglare terdashyatnya pada duo evil itu . ternyata namja polos itu bisa menjadi menyeramkan juga kalau ia mau, buktinya lihat saja dua yeoja itu yang langsung merepet ditempatnya berdiri. Jessica segera menghapus senyum sinis diwajahnya, digantikan dengan eksspresi gugup. Dengan bibir bergetar, ia menghadap Yoona yang berdiri takut-takut disebelahnya dan berpura-pura mengobrol seperti biasa.

"Y-Yoona~ya apa kau melihat Tiffany? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi akhir-akhir ini."

"molla eonni. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya dimalam prom itu. wajahnya kelihatan memerah dan malu sekali. Seperti orang yang ... sudah kehilangan harga dirinya mungkin?"

"hmm.. kira-kira apa yang terjadi padanya ya.."

Jaejoong diam-diam menyeringai saat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. tidak bisa dipungkiri namja cantik itu merasa sedikit puas saat mengingat bagaimana Tiffany bertingkah saat prom kemarin. Pastinya yeoja cantik itu merasa harga dirinya terpecah menjadi kepingan kecil saat ia menyadari ia telah bertingkah bitchy pada korban bullynya yang tak pernah ia duga akan berpenampilan sangat jauh dari biasanya. _Serve you right whore!_

Kafetaria, seperti biasanya penuh dengan murid-murid. Menundukkan wajahnya sedalam yang ia bisa, Jaejoong ikut mengantri mengambil makanan bersama anak-anak lain. Setelah mengambil makanannya, Junsu menyeretnya untuk mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Sayangnya tak ada satupun yang kosong. Salahkan dua yeoja tadi yang memperlambat kedatangan mereka. Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

" sekarang bagaimana nasib kita?" rajuknya, imut. Jaejoong berdecak geli. Ia melihat sekeliling sekali lagi dan melihat seorang namja dengan rambut curly dan jidat yang agak lebar melambai-lambai semangat kearah mereka. Junsu yang juga melihat arah pandang Jaejoong menggeram kesal.

"_no way _hyung!"

Jaejoong mendecak lagi dan menyeret bocah lumba-lumba itu untuk menuju kearah Yoochun dan Changmin duduk. Changmin yang duduknya membelakagi Jaejoong, tidak menyadari kedatangan namja cantik itu. ia sedang menundukkan wajahnya diatas mangkuk penuh makanan dan meraup makanan itu menggunakan mulut dengan rakusnya. Jaejoong memaksa Junsu duduk disebelah Yoochun yang sudah memasang senyum _ear-to-ear_ nya. Junsu terpaksa menerima nasibnya untuk duduk disebelah namja cassanova itu , hanya untuk menerima tamparan kecil diduckbuttnya yang tersayang sebelum ia sempat mendaratkannya diatas bangku. Junsu melebarkan matanya karena shock.

"YAHHHH!"

"waeyo?!" Yoochun yang sudah menarik kembali tangannya bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa dan malah meneguk orange juicenya ditangannya dengan tenang. Muncul asap kemarahan ditelinga Junsu.

"K-kau..Kau... AHHHH PERVERT BASTARD!"

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, bosan dengan pemandangan rutin yang biasa terjadi setiap mereka berada dikafetaria ini. namja cantik itu duduk disebelah Changmin yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Yah~ minnie ah.." ucap Jaejoong lembut, memanggil namja tinggi itu agar ia bisa kembali keperaduannya(?)

Changmin mendongak dari mangkuk makanannya dengan wajah penuh kegusaran. Siap mengomeli orang yang dengan beraninya menggangu waktu makan siangnya. Namun dua detik kemudian ia melebarkan matanya dan membuka lebar rahangnya ketika melihat orang didepannya adalah Kim Jaejoong. ohh andai saja kalian bisa melihat wajahnya saat ini... dengan mata terbuka lebar dan rahang menganga seperti ikan koi, jangan lupakan krim coklat dan serpihan roti disekeliling mulutnya , membuat tiga orang yang terduduk dimeja itu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya. Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

" yah! Tidak lucu!" Changmin dengan wajah agak memerah melap mulutnya yang berantakan. Jaejoong tertawa lagi dengan suara tertawanya yang indah, menghipnotis setidaknya separuh penghuni kantin. Sadar akan perhatian yang mengarah padanya, Jaejoong berhenti tertawa dan menunudkkan wajahnya lagi. Yoochun menyeringai.

" sepertinya kau membuat fansclubmu sendiri Jaejoong~ssi." Yoochun mengacu kepada gerombolan namja yang memandang Jaejoong dengan dengan pandangan mendamba. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan sibuk melap saliva mereka yang meleleh jatuh. Wajah Jaejoong memerah lagi. " dengan penampilan yang seperti ini aku tidak heran mereka bertingkah seperti itu." Yoochun mengamati penampilan Jaejoong dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki dengan pandangan puas, sambil sesekali bersiul nakal.

"YAHHH! JANGAN MELIHAT HYUNG-KU DENGAN MATA MESUM SEPERTI ITU!"

"aawww my baby dolphine is jealous..."

"SHUT UP!"

"ermm Changmin~ahh.."Jaejoong yang berusaha tak mengindahkan pertengkaran kedua sejoli itu memindahkan perhatiannya pada namja disebelahnya. Ia memandang berkeliling untuk memastikan tidak adanya keberadaan orang yang sejak tadi ia coba hindari.

" apa kau melihat dimana Yunho?" Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya dengan gugup, entah kenapa ketika nama namja itu diucapkan oleh mulutnya sendiri ia merasakan sensasi geli diantara sela bibirnya.

Berusaha mengabaikan pouty lips yang digigit itu, Changmin menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. " Yunho hyung sedang ke toilet sepertinya. Memangnya kenapa Hyung?"

"A-ania..."

"ada yang menyebut namaku?" suara husky nan baritone itu membuat Jaejoong tersentak ditempat duduknya. Jantungnya yang semula berdetak normal mulai kehilangan jalurnya dan berdentum-dentum diluar kontrol. Ia tidak menoleh untuk melihat sang pemilik suara yang kini telah menempatkan dirinya duduk disebelah Jaejoong. bagaimana ia harus bersikap setelah kejadian kemarin?

" Jaejoong~ah.. tolong ambilkan orange juice itu.." Yunho mengucap dengan tenang, tidak ada reaksi gugup atau kesal dalam dirinya, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka.

Jaejoong dengan patuh mengambil orange juice itu dan menaruhnya didepan Yunho. sementara Yoosu couple tetap berada didunia mereka sendiri, dengan Junsu yang sebisa mungkin menjauhkan tangan nakal Yoochun dari dirinya. Hanya Changminlah yang sekarang menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan wajah terkejut . c'mon , apa kalian tak mendengarnya? Jung Yunho baru saja mengucapkan sebuah kata yang terlarang! Setelah sekian lama Yunho berubah menjadi pribadinya yang dingin, namja tinggi itu baru kali ini ia mendengar Hyungnya itu mengucapkan kata "tolong"! _You've got to be kidding me!_

Jaejoong menaruh kotak makanannya diatas meja untuk dimakannya bersama Changmin. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan namja tinggi yang kelihatannya melamun itu.

"Minnie~yahh. Kau kenapa?"

Lamunan Changmin segera buyar saat doll-like eyes itu memandang tepat kearahnya tanpa pengghalang apapun. Ia meneguk ludahnya dan menunjuk bekal makanan Jaejoong untuk mengalihkan perhatian namja cantik itu." a..a-apa itu buatanmu Hyung?"

Pandangan Jaejoong beralih kearah yang ditunjuk Changmin, membuat namja tampan itu menghela napas lega. "nde.. aku membuat nasi goreng kimchi lagi.."

"Jinjja?" mata Changmin segera bersinar mendengar makanan yang paling ia sukai didunia ini.

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi Changmin. Apa author sudah pernah bilang kalau Jaejoong sangat senang pada siapa saja mengapresiasi masakannya dengan respon positif?

"kita bisa berbagi kalau kau mau." Seperti ucapan sihir, Changmin segera mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuat puppy eyes terimut yang bisa ia hasilkan." Tapi suapi aku, hyungg..." ohh suara manja itu membuat hati Jaejoong meleleh seketika. Hmmm rasanya seperti seorang umma yang membuatkan masakan lezat untuk anaknya.

Jaejoong mengambil sesendok nasi goreng itu dan menyuapnya kemulutnya sendiri, menilai apakah rasanya cukup baik atau tidak. setelah dirasanya cukup baik ia tersenyum gembira. Changmin sudah membuka mulutnya sambil mengeluarkan suara"aaaaa..." menunggu pesawat terbang mendarat. Jaejoong mengambil sesendok nasi goreng itu dan hendak mengarahkannya kearah Changmin yang berada disisi kanan dirinya, ketika...

"hap..."

Pergerakan tangan Jaejoong berhenti ditengah jalan ketika namja yang berada disisi kirinya telah meraup nnasi itu dari sendok ditangannya dan kini tengah menguunyahnya dengan pelan. Percayakah kalian jika Jaejoong bilang namja itu adalah Jung Yunho? mata Jaejoong terbuka lebar, juga ketiga orang lain yang ada disana.

"YAHH!" protes Changmin, setelah reda dari shocknya. Mulutnya yang terbuka lebar menggantung begitu saja dikarenakan ulah Yunho. namja yang disebut pun hanya sibuk mengunyah nasi goreng dimulutnya dengan hikmad(?)

Setelah selesai ia menjilat permukaan bibirnya dengan lidah panjangnya hingga menyentuh tahi lalat kecil didekat bibir namja itu. Jaejoong yang sejak tadi tanpa sadar memperhatikan pergerakan bibir Yunho, segera mengalihkan pandanganya dengan wajah memerah seperti tomat.

" enak juga.." ucap Yunho, dengan senyum Oh-Sangat-tampannya. Gigi putihnya berkilau dengan senyum kekanakan. Membuat Jaejoong terkejut karena baru pertama kali melihat sisi Yunho yang seperti itu. biasanya jika namja itu tersenyum, senyumnya hanyalah berupa seringai atau setengah hati. Tapi kini ia seperti melihat seorang anak kecil yang kegirangan karena baru saja dibelikan hadiah oleh orang tuanya.

" aku ingin nasi goreng itu."

"MWO! Shireo! Hyung~ apa-apaan kau?"

Changmin langsung protes, tentu saja. ia merengek pada Yunho.

"Jae~hyung membuatkan itu padaku. Kumohon hyung, kasihanilah diriku."

"semalam kau sudah memakan 5 porsi mars bars-ku Minnie~ah. kau berhutang padaku."

"tapi..tapi.. Jae Hyung bantu aku.."

"a..aku.."

Yunho yang mulai tidak sabar mengambil sendok didalam kotak bekal itu dan menaruhnya dipergelangan tangan Jaejoong. tentu saja kedua tangan mereka bersentuhan. Jaejoong tersentak akan kontak yang tiba-tiba. Ia berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya.

"kenapa susah sekali? Kau tinggal menyuapkan saja untuk kita berdua kan? Ayo lakukan." Perintah Yunho santai pada Jaejoong, sambil membuka sedikit mulutnya agar Jaejoong segera menyuapkannya.

"ehh.. anuu.." Jaejoong masih tak tahu apa yang terjadi disini. Bahkan pasangan Yoosu pun hanya bisa melongo melihat scene didepan mata mereka.

" aku memberimu perintah slave! Jaejoong.."

Sadar akan posisinya, Jaejoong dengan patuh meraup sesendok nasi dan mengarahkannya didepan mulut Yunho. Jaejoong seperti melihat adegan slow motion saat bibir seksi berbentuk hati itu membuka sedikit dan Jaejoong menyorongkan sendoknya agar makanannya memasuki rongga mulut Yunho. setelah sendok itu masuk, otomatis bibir hati itu menutup dan Jaejoong sedikit menarik sendok yang masih berada didalamnya. Agak sedikit terhipnotis ketika melihat tahi lalat Yunho dari jarak dekat.

" Hyung~yahh.. harusnya aku dulu yang disuapi!" terdengar protes keras dari namja kelaparan disisi kanan Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera berbalik dan menghadapi wajah cemberut nan jealous Changmin yang membuat siapapun ingin mencubit pipinya. Jaejoong segera menyuapkan changmin sebelum namja imut itu merajuk lagi. Baru satu detik setelah sesendok nasi itu masuk kedalam mulut Changmin, bahu Jaejoong sudah dialihkan kembali oleh tak lain dan tak bukan namja diseblah kirinya.

"cepatlah.. aku lapar." Perintah Yunho , dengan suara yang... hmmm agak kesal? Jaejoong tak menjawab, kerongkongannya terasa tersekat dikarenakan tangan Yunho yang dengan santai masih bertengger dibahunya. Ia menyendok nasi gorengnya lagi dan hendak menyorongkannya didepan mulut Yunho namun dengan gerakan cepat Yunho sudah terlebih dahulu menunduk dan meraup nasi itu, pipi dan sudut bibir hatinya secara tak sengaja bergesekan dengan tangan Jaejoong.

_Deg!_

Jaejoong bersumpah jika namja musang ini tak juga berhenti dengan aksinya yang sungguh membingungkan, ia akan meninggal karena jantungan saat ini juga!

Yunho yang masih mengunyah makanan dimulutnya mengarahkan matanya lurus ke mata Jaejoong. keduanya terkunci dalam pandangan masing-masing. Tanpa aba-aba Yunho melengkungkan bibir nya hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman dengan mata musangnya yang baru kali ini Jaejoong lihat memancarkan kepolosan.

_Poor _Jaejoong. ia harus mencengkeram dadanya agar Jantungnya yang sejak tadi berdentum ria tidak terjatuh nantinya.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Hayy... apakah ada yang kangen saya? *wink

I know.. i know.. i'm not updating this fic since... forever?

I'm sowiieeeeeeeeeeeee X( gak bermaksud buat reader nunggu sangat lama, forgive me ;(

Maaf JUGA kalau chappie ini tidak memuaskan , and lack of yunjae moments :( i swear the next chap will full with our favorite couple moments XD

Saya minta doanya ya untuk pengumuman kelulusan tanggal 1 juni nanti :) takut nunggu nilai nem .. X( tapi Finally gw jadi anak SMA! *evil laugh

Don't forget to check my other story: HOW TO TAME A PLAYBOY YUN?(6 easy steps!) yunjae juga kok. Masih prologue sih, chap 1 lagi dalam pengetikan..

Last but not least, please gimme your precious review . teehee XDDD~~


End file.
